Diavolo Angelico
by Dogsrule
Summary: After getting turned into a devil and losing his memories, Lovino is stuck with the man who found him on the street, while his younger brother Feliciano, an Angel, is looking for a certain older brother…who also used to be an Angel. Rated T
1. Sad Leavings

Ciao~ It's Dogsrule here! And guess what! This thing a collabe between **Yamiyo. Darknight **and me! Yayness! Well actually it was an RP first that became a fanfic ALL because of a video. XD _**ht tp: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=w9JuIlXmanQ&feature=channel_video_title**_ (Just get rid of the spaces)

Anything else…oh! Yeah! The title _**Diavolo Angelico**_ is 'Angelic Devil' in Italian. Fitting huh? XD And **Yamiyo. Darknight **is Italy and Spain while I'm doing Romano's and Germany's parts. (yes it is ironic. XD)

Neither one of us owns Hetalia. There IS a reason why this is called a FANfiction.

* * *

><p>It was sunny outside, and the small city was bustling with people who were rushing around, busy with their everyday lives. There was the chatter of people talking on their cell phones and the noise of the children's games and laughter was abundant throughout the streets. The happy atmosphere of the area was highly ironic to the angel who was chasing after his brother. Nobody could actually see him, since he was hiding his presence from the mortals, but even so, there were far too many. They were getting in the way of his chase.<p>

"Fratello! Please wait!" young Feliciano cried out, pushing himself through the thick cloud. He was still a little behind but he was steadily gaining on his brother. When he finally reached his brother, he grabbed his arm. Having stopped the elder brother in his tracks, he huffed a few times to catch his breath. "Fratello…Is it true? Did you really get turned into a devil?"

Lovino kept silent with his back turned away for a few minutes. Then he muttered, "What do you think dumbass?" Then he turned and looked back with blood red eyes. "Does this answer your fucking question? I'm not fully one yet...but the damn crystal that did this is already started working on me. I won't be able to control myself soon so I'm leaving." Then Lovino shook his arm out of the grasp and stepped back. After bringing out a pair of jet black bat-like wings Lovino rose into the air. "Don't _dare_ follow me Feliciano. I don't want you to get hurt, so for your sake think of me as your dead older brother…since I might as well be dead." Then he flew off and disappeared behind a cloud in the sky.

When he was a good distance away Lovino turned back with sad eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Feliciano…I never wanted this to happen…please forgive me."

Feliciano felt conflicted by the words spoken to him. He knew he would be too late even if he were to take off after him. "How can I think that you're dead? Fratello…" He felt hot tears begin to burn in his eyes and he wiped them away only to have more streak down his cheeks. "I don't want you to go…" He began to cry when he thought about how his brother would not be near him again. Forcing himself to stop his cries to sniffles, he wiped his face again and gained a determined look. "I'm not leaving you."

"Ugh..dammit. Now what the hell should I do..?" Lovino wondered out loud to himself. "I know that dumbass won't listen to me, he never does. So should I-! AUGH!" Lovino cried out as he doubled over in pain. As he flew to the ground he clung to it as two horns sprouted out of his head, then a pointed tail started moving back as forth as he started to stand up. "Ahh." He sighed as he stretched. "that feels so much better. This'll work, now I don't need to worry about any of those damn limits I had as an angel." After a flex of his wings Lovino walked over to a nearby pond and looked at his now fanged smirking reflection. Then he glanced up at the clouds. "Well, if you want to try to find me Feliciano, then good luck."

_..._

_Heh, that bastard looks like a good target_. Lovino thought to himself as he watched a man walking down the street. The now twenty-two year old slowly started following the other man while making sure that he was in the shadows. _Almost there…._

As Lovino got his claws ready he reached out a hand against the wall next to him to steady himself just before he pounced. But when he felt a twinge of pain he quickly looked at the cross he had accidently touched and gasped. "Dammit!" He growled as he started to try to pry his hand off of it, but then a brilliant white light shown from the cross and blinded Lovino just as he fell down unconscious.

...

25-year-old Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was having a hell of a day. Not only did he get fired from his dead-end job (which was kind of a mix of good and bad since he'd hated the job), he'd been falsely accused of molesting someone on a tightly-packed bus. It was after 5 hours of arguing with the police that they finally brought in the actual culprit and he was let go with (semi-sincere) apologies.

And then when he was walking home, he was splashed by a car that ran over a puddle.

And then bitten by someone's dog.

And then tripped over by someone he'd walked by.

And then had trash dumped on him from someone who was throwing it out their window.

Yea… It was NOT a good day. He wanted to go home in one piece and shower and then go to bed. He didn't even care about eating at the moment. With his current luck, it would spontaneously combust. Even if it were ice cream. It was that bad.

Or was it?

He heard a thud behind him and quickly spun around to find a young man collapsed on the ground. His mind halted and he froze in place feeling very confused. Where had he come from? The sky? He hadn't been behind him before had he?

He stepped over and knelt down by the man and put a hand on his thin shoulder, shaking it a little. "H-hey? Are you alright?" He rolled the brunette over to get a better look at him. Maybe he had an I.D.? He was unconscious as far as he could tell. He searched the man's pockets for a wallet for an I.D. but there was nothing. Frowning in concern, he figured he should call the police but with no I.D. they probably wouldn't be able to anything either. He started to stand up and walk away, feeling like the boy was probably a criminal or a run-away that he didn't want to deal with, but he didn't feel like he could just leave the poor guy there.

Antonio scooped the chestnut-haired man into his arms and decided to take him home and take care of him at least until he was conscious and able to go off on his own. "I wonder what his name is?" Antonio wondered aloud to himself with a smile.

...

Lovino slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Dammit! Why the hell does my head hurt?" Lovino groaned. "And where the hell am I…?" He asked as he looked around the bedroom he was in. It looked like a nice clean room, with a bed (that had a tomato patterned sheets…?), a dresser with a mirror, and the late afternoon sun filtering into the window. _I look like hell…just what the fuck happened?_ Lovino thought as he looked into the mirror.

Then a mouth-watering smell hit him. Enticed by it Lovino slowly inched to where the smell was coming from. As he peeked in Lovino saw a brown haired man standing at the stove singing in Spanish. While debating whether or not he should try to slip out before the man found him Lovino accidently hit his knee against the door frame and let out a loud, "CAZZO!", from the pain. Then he stiffened when the man turned back at looked at him.

"AH! Dammit! I-I it's not my fault I'm here! I'm not one of those damn creepers or any shit like that! I just woke up in one of the beds! I have no fucking clue how I got here so don't do anything to me dammit!" Lovino stuttered and started to back up a little.

"Oh! You're awake! _Comó estás_?" Antonio asked with a wide grin. "I was worried since you've been unconscious for a little while so I didn't know if you had hit your head. "And I know you're no _enredadero_. I brought you here myself." Gesturing for the man to come over towards him, Antonio continued to smile. "I've made some paella. Are you hungry?"

Lovino stared at him. "…You brought me here? I don't even know who the fuck you are bastard! But speak English dammit! I don't know Spanish! And what the hell is that 'paella' shit?"

"A-ah well, I didn't want to leave you on the sidewalk, you know? Anybody could have picked you up! Even a murderer." Antonio replied with a slight frown. "And I speak Spanish because I am from _España_. Just be glad I'm not speaking completely in Spanish. _Porque usted no le gustaría eso, no?_"

He got out several plates and set them down so that he could place some of the paella on it for the both of them. "Come and sit down. Paella is very good so you should try it before you start calling it bad." He sat down at the table and gestured for Lovino to do the same. "I won't do anything to you, okay?" He gave a reassuring smile that he hoped would calm the brunette down. "By the way, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can just call me Antonio if you'd like. What's your name?"

Lovino slowly walked over and sat down at the table. "…my name's Lovino. Lovino Vargas. And fine, I'll try the damn paella so you better be happy about it bastard." He said as he glared at Antonio. "I'll trust you for now but you better not do anything dammit!" Then he sat and stared at the plate in front of him before taking a small bite, then he took another little larger bite. "Well..it's not poison so I'll give you that." Lovino said after he swallowed.

Antonio smiled as Lovino finally gave his name to him. "I see. It's nice to finally meet you when you're awake, Lovi~. Thank you for trying it." He watched as Lovino took a bite and then a second, smiling when he "complimented" it. "I would hope it wasn't poisonous. It'd be bad for me too, then." He began to start eating his own meal, but paused to ask, "So where are you from? And why'd you pass out on the street like that? Were you sick or did someone hurt you?" He set his utensil down and stared at Lovino with his emerald green eyes. "Do you have family that you can contact? Or is it something that you don't want to talk about? Or maybe you were chased out of your family…" He started to ramble, and even began to believe in some of it. He stood up in a hurry from his seat and gasped. "That's horrible! Poor Lovi! Do you need help? Do you want to stay here with me until you can get everything settled with your family?"

Lovino jumped up and away from him and shouted, "W-What the fuck? First off don't call me 'Lovi' bastard, it's fucking stupid sounding. And second I don't have any damn problems with my-!" Then Lovino stopped and looked down. Did he have problems with his family..? Now that he thought about it who was his family? Where did he come from? When he felt Antonio's gaze he looked to the side and stuttered, "A-Actually…I don't really know if I have problems with them….I don't even remember who the hell they are…I can't remember anything aside from my name and something else…" Then he paused to let what he said sink into Antonio's head.

Antonio shrank back slightly when Lovino began to shout at him, cringing at the harsh language being used. "S-sorry. I just thought that the nickname Lovi suited you…" He became more concerned as Lovino began to explain that he did not remember anything aside from his name and… "something else"? "What do you mean by 'something else'?" Antonio asked, worried that Lovino might have amnesia. "_¡Pobrecito!_ Do you want to stay here? Or do you want to go to a hotel to stay at? Then again, you didn't seem to have a wallet on you either. If you'd like to stay here, then I don't mind. At least until you recover your memories. Unless there's somewhere else you'd like to go…" Antonio offered, feeling that he wanted to help this young man that he'd never met before.

"Fine…I-I guess I'll stay here…especially since I don't know of any damn place for me to stay at." Lovino mumbled slightly ashamed about his shouting at someone who seemed to have helped him out of the goodness of his heart. "But….um….the 'something else' I was talking about…" Lovino started unsure of if he should say it or not. Finally letting out a sigh Lovino said, "Is that I'm an angel…." But when he saw the stare Antonio was giving him he exclaimed, "D-Dammit! I know I sound insane as hell but it's the truth! I'm not making it up or lying about it!"

Antonio's eyes widened and he looked a lot like a child who was just told that their father was Santa Claus; overly excited and in awe. "Are you really an Angel? Like…the Angels from _**Heaven**_?" He threw his arms up in a cheer and exclaimed, "I knew this day would have to have something good happen in it! That's why I was having such a shitty day! It was 'cause you were going to show up!" He leaped forward and grabbed Lovino's hands with his own and continued to ramble on out of excitement. "Does that mean you're my Guardian Angel? And that you came to me to check on me? O-or maybe you're gonna make a miracle happen! O-or-" He continued to spit out random ideas that came into his head without so much as thinking about what he was saying. He hugged Lovino like a child might hug a new stuffed animal. "I'm so glad I met you!"

"Ah! Wha-?" Lovino stuttered, then he remembered that Antonio was hugging him so he started struggling and yelled, "Let me GO! What kind of sick perverted bastard hugs someone he just met! And I can't make a damned miracle happen! For some damn reason I can't even bring my wings out or use any of my abilities bastardo! And I have no fucking clue why! So get the hell of off me!"

Antonio paused, as if ignoring Lovino's struggles to get away and his emerald eyes started to well up with tears. "Y-you can't do anything? That's so sad Lovi~! Is it because you lost your memories? Or maybe someone put a curse on you? Or maybe you got hurt and that's why you can't bring out your wonderful wings!" He squeezed the protesting "angel" and said, "Don't you worry Lovi! I will help you so that you can go back to normal!" He pulled away and grinned confidently. "You don't have to be sad anymore!"

"How the fuck should I know if all that happened bastard? I can't remember anything dumbass." Lovino muttered with an eye roll. But when he heard Antonio say that he would help him he unwillingly blushed a little and whispered, "G-Grazie…". Then he frowned a little at the nagging feeling that he shouldn't go back to normal. _What's the problem if I get my memories back..? I am an angel after all. What the hell could go wrong?_ He thought. Then he shook it off and looked around the kitchen and back at Antonio. "By the way bastard, do you live alone? I don't see any signs of another person here."

Antonio didn't reply to the first statement, only lessening his smile a bit in concern, but he smiled more when he was thanked by Lovino. He'd already gotten the feeling that his new companion would not give his affection and gratitude willingly, and having Lovino thank him made him feel happy. "I do live alone. It's been…a bit lonely in here, but my friends do like to come and visit often so it doesn't bother me. Plus, you're here now! So I should not have any problems with that anymore." He responded lightly with a smile.

"Oh…fine. Just hope those friends of yours aren't pains in the asses." Lovino said then he muttered, "Guess it's a good thing you were the one to find me…" Just thinking about what other kind of person it could have been made Lovino shudder. But then he started thinking about his memories. Even though he'd never admit it he didn't want to be too much of a burden on Antonio, but there's only so much an amnesic person can do. And then there was the nagging feeling he couldn't shake away that kept telling him to stay the way he was now. Why did he keep feeling like that? What could be so bad that it would better if he'd have to stay as a powerless angel? Deciding to ignore the feeling Lovino looked back at Antonio and asked, "What happened when you found me? Was there anything there that might help me get my memories back?"

"Hmm? Well, I don't think so. I tried checking you for a wallet…But you had no I.D. on you, which is another reason I didn't call the police. They wouldn't have been able to help me if you didn't have some kind of an I.D. on you. Let me think about that…" Antonio paused and put rested his chin on his hand. "I got fired…I was going home…went to police station…walked on sidewalk…then I found you…and I brought you home. But I don't know where you came from. It was almost like you appeared out of nowhere…" He paused and eyed Lovino. "Like you fell out of the sky." He smiled gently. "But then again, you are an Angel. It makes a lot of sense."

Lovino started rubbing his forehead and sighed, "Yeah…it does make sense. DAMMIT! I thought there might be a clue there or something! I can slightly remember some cross that I didn't seem too happy seeing…ugh, never mind. I guess I didn't see it there." _But why would seeing a cross get me annoyed and pissed off…?_ Lovino thought with a confused look that he was sure Antonio noticed. _DAMMIT! It fucking SUCKS that I can't remember a damn thing!_ Then he decided to change the subject. "Why the hell did you have to go to a police station?"

Seeing Lovino's confusion, Antonio didn't reply, feeling like the comments were rhetorical and that he shouldn't answer them. 'A cross?' Antonio wondered. 'I was wearing one earlier, but…' At the second question. Antonio became flustered. "I didn't do anything bad… I was falsely accused of molesting someone on the bus so I got dragged there and interrogated for 5 hours straight. And then they brought in the real culprit and they finally let me go. They didn't even apologize sincerely! And then And then when I was walking home, a car splashed me. And then I got bitten by someone's dog, and then tripped over by someone I'd walked by. And then I had trash dumped on me from someone who was throwing it out their window. And before all that I got fired from my job…" Antonio paused and grimaced. "It hasn't been a good day today for me. Although, you don't seem to be having a good one either."

"No duh dumbass." Lovino said with an eye roll. "I don't call either of the damn things that happened 'a good day'." Lovino gave a quick shake of his head wondering how someone can be so damn cheery after having all sorts of things like that happen to them. Even if he seemed like a good person he WAS still a really strange one. _But I guess not as much as an angel without any wings, abilities, or memories.._ Lovino thought. Then he got up and left for the bathroom. _Aw well, what the hell can I do about it now anyway? Just suck it up and move on I guess._

* * *

><p>End! Welp! That's the first chapter! And <strong>Yamiyo. Darknight<strong>'s gonna be the one to talk to you guys next! Cuz we're taking turns!

Review please and tell us what ya think! Dogsrule out! XD


	2. New Meeting

**Heya! I am Yamiyo. Darknight and I am the co-writer for the story you are reading! Thank you for taking the time to read our story and please continue to read it! We will try our best to make it the best! **

**Thank you very much to ItalianCrybaby for (unsurprisingly) favoriting the story and putting it on watch Owlflight12 for favoriting the story, foREVerhauntingme, MisteyBabe, Silan Haye for putting it on watch! And thank you to those of you who reviewed! It means a lot to both of us! **

**ItalianCrybaby: You already know that we are continuing. You email me/txt me about it whenever we've been talking lately. x;**

**hetaliaworshiper: I hope you enjoy it since you've been waiting for it. \(^ J ^)/**

**foREVerhauntingme: Is that a good thing? Owo; Thank you?**

**Chelseaj500: Thanks for the review! Detail is something we like to keep in mind. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

Feliciano had been searching the entire day for his brother. He hadn't stopped once, even though he was starving and really thirsty. He was panicking since he couldn't spot his brother once he'd taken off, but he forced himself not to go into a frenzy. Figuring that Lovino would probably disguise himself on this foreign earth, Feliciano decided to do the same. Going into a secluded alley, the chestnut-haired angel dropped his angelic form, making himself seem human. He was now visible to others and decided that he could probably find his brother this way. "Fratello, I wish you hadn't left." He mumbled sadly, as he started to walk out of the alley. He was stopped by a shout.

"Hey! You! Freeze!"

Feliciano turned to see a very angry police officer come charging at him. Panicking and breaking down into frightened tears, he waved a white flag that he'd pulled from nowhere and shrieked, "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I surrender!"

Ludwig kept his gun steady and shouted, "Don't make a move 'Devil' you're under arrest. You'll be read your rights at the station." Finally Ludwig would be able to capture the killer who was attacking the area his department was in charge of protecting. All of the witness statements from people in the area described someone with bat-like wings, red eyes (kind of like his older brother Gilbert), horns, and a tail. Figuring that the rest was just a Halloween costume Ludwig decided to use the most plausible description, which was a hair curl on the side of the person's head, just like the man in front of him. _But why is he crying…? WAIT! This sneaky bastard's must be trying to trick me!_ Ludwig thought as he slapped the handcuff onto Feliciano's hands.

Back at the station Ludwig sat down in front of the still handcuff Feliciano. "Now...first we'll start with some questioning. What is your name and who are you?" Ludwig asked as he held his clipboard out with his pen ready to start writing. "And don't lie to me since we'll be able to check the information anyway."

Being trapped with handcuffs and being yelled at was just worsening the crying and Feliciano continued to sob uncontrollably in fear, not quite understanding what was going on. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He continued to shriek the whole time, still waving his white flag, even though the cuffs still limited his movement.

While being asked questions, Feliciano would stop crying for a second, but only to answer the questions. "M-my name is Feliciano Vargas…And I'm looking for my brother." He sniffled and looked at Ludwig and his stomach growled. "Ve~! I'm hungry. Do you have any pasta? I really like pasta but my brother gets mad at me when I ask for it. But I'm really hungry and I don't have any food on me and…" He paused and stood up, exclaiming, "I need to find my brother!"

Ludwig stared at Feliciano stunned. Was this really supposed to be the heartless killer Devil? Ludwig sighed and said, "Well, I don't have any pasta but I do have some wurst you can eat." Figuring he might as well try to explain Feliciano's situation to him Ludwig continued, "The reason why you were brought in for questioning is because we are searching for a murderer who's been attacking people in our district. Because of the descriptions we've received about him we call him by the name 'Devil', and you seem to share a hair curl like him so that's why we brought you in." Then Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Feliciano's shocked expression, "Er…do you have anything to say about that?"

"I haven't had wurst before. Is it good?" Feliciano asked, brightening at the mention of food. He paused and listened as Ludwig began to explain to him what the problem was. He frowned and looked down, his brown eyes sobering. "I think that may be my brother. He…he was turned into a devil." Looking up to a skeptical gaze, Feliciano explained, "I'm an Angel. My brother was corrupted by something and he came to earth to hide. I'm trying to find him so I can help him…" He stopped, waiting for a response.

"Of course wurst is good!" Ludwig said and then nodded when Feliciano said that it maybe be his brother instead since that made much more sense than it being Feliciano. But when Feliciano explained about what happened to his brother Ludwig fell right out of the chair on to the floor."W-Was…? A-A devil? And you say you're an angel? That's not realistic! Something like that isn't possible!" Ludwig cried as he jumped up from the floor and stared at Feliciano. "You need to have scientific evidence if you want me to believe this!"

"Ve~! But it's true! I really am an Angel. I can't lie about that. Lying about being an Angel is a bad thing." Feliciano cocked his head and then stood up. "But I guess…I'll get in trouble for this later…" He turned his back to Ludwig and let his two white wings stretch from his back. The feathers were shiny, almost looking as if they were glowing in the dark room. He turned to face Ludwig again curling into himself nervously. "D-do you believe me now?"

"…" was Ludwig's response as he promptly fainted. When he came to he looked up to see Feliciano fanning him with his wings. "J-Ja…I believe you. S-So…what can you tell me about your brother...? On second thought we should discuss this at my apartment…I don't think my boss would take lightly to this." Then he quickly and quietly ushered Feliciano out of the room while making sure that no one was around outside the room.

Feliciano followed Ludwig as he was dragged to the officer's apartment. He felt happier with the fact that he was no believed. "Ve~! So you believe me now! That makes me happy." When they finally got there and he was brought into a room, Feliciano looked around curiously before looking at a watch-shaped object that was strapped to his wrist. "Thanks for being so nice Ludwig. Oh and if you are wondering, I know your name because Angels have all that kind of stuff in a system. I can check into it whenever incase there is something I need to know."

"Oh…well…" Ludwig said unsure of how to respond to Feliciano's comments. Deciding to change the subject, Ludwig walked into the kitchen and started boiling a pot of water. "You probably shouldn't let others see your wings then…especially my older brother and his friends…" He REALLY didn't want to find out what the 'Bad Touch Trio' (as they called themselves) would do with that information. "But while I'm making the wurst can you tell me about your brother? Just tell me any information you think would be relevant to this case."

Feliciano frowned and intertwined his fingers together. "What will you do to my brother if I tell you? I don't want him to get in trouble." Looking up at Ludwig in fear, Feliciano cried, "Fratello isn't a bad person! He really isn't! He just doesn't make the best choices at times. He-he's still my family!" His eyes filled with tears and he sniffled. "Fratello isn't bad!"

Ludwig looked sadly back at Feliciano. "Ja, I understand how you feel. It would hurt me a lot if it was my older brother doing this but your brother needs to be stopped. I know that you don't want him hurt but in the span of hours three people have already been attacked by him. Unless he's stopped then there might be other people who might lose their older brothers."

Looking downwards towards the floor, Feliciano nodded, knowing that Ludwig was right. "You're right… I know that, but it's still hard." He paused and continued, "The only things that I can tell you about Fratello is that he was an Angel like me and that he looks a lot like me. He's my older brother and he's very harsh but he's also kind in his own way." He fidgeted a little bit but then continued. "Like I told you before, he was corrupted and turned into a devil, although I don't know by who. I can only guess that that's why he's doing all those bad things. What exactly has he been doing?"

"Well…." Ludwig began with a nervous expression since he wasn't sure how he should explain or how Feliciano would even take it. "According to reports we've received all three victims were found with their hearts gouged out from their bodies with an ash near them that we later tested to discover that it was the hearts, so we assume he burned them just after he took them out. Another common observation between the different scenes was a sweet almost floral like scent coming from the victims' nose and mouths. Judging from the relaxed state despite the fatal and most likely painful injuries we believe that the scent is some sort of mix between a sedative and analgesic that he used to relax his victims before he attacked them.

After noticing that Feliciano looked ready to burst into tears again Ludwig awkwardly placed his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "But if you're absolutely certain that he would never actually do anything like this as himself then I'll help you find him. It's Devil that I want to stop, not your brother. But you'll need to help me by telling me everything you know about devils so we can track him down."

Feliciano nodded and paused to wipe his tears. "I understand." He sniffled and then his stomach growled. "Ve~! I'm hungry. Can we eat as I explain? I haven't eaten in a long time." He stood up and gave Ludwig a smile, although his eyes were still red and puffy from all his crying throughout the day. "Thanks for being so nice to me Luddy! It means a lot!" He said as he gave the blond a hug, oblivious to how the officer would react.

"Ja, we can eat now. I think that the wurst is done cooking so you can start eating whenever you want to. I can always make some more if it's not enough." Ludwig replied but when Feliciano hugged him he stiffened and gently tried to push Feliciano off. "Er…p-please don't do that. It wouldn't look right with two men hugging. So j-just let go of me and start eating." Ludwig stuttered with a red embarrassed expression.

Feliciano obeyed Ludwig's command, but was confused in doing so. "Ve~. I don't understand." He cocked his head and asked, "Is it bad to give hugs? I've hugged my brother and he is the same gender as me. And my grandpa. How is it bad?" He sat at the table that he was shown to and continued to frown, attempting to think about why he couldn't hug Ludwig. He was an Angel and he was taught that any act of kindness was fine, so why was it wrong down here on Earth?

"N-No….it's not BAD per say but…." Ludwig tried to explain and slightly sweating with a still embarrassed look on his face. Thank goodness that his brother and friends weren't there to see that! "Well…it's fine if you hug your brother or Grandfather since they're your family…but...some people might get the wrong idea if they see you hugging me…" After a few more minutes of trying to explain Ludwig sighed and said, "Perhaps it's best if we just drop the subject and you explain what you know about devils. And eat your wurst before it's cold."

Feliciano nodded and started to eat, pausing every once and awhile to start explaining. "Devils are complicated beings, just so you know. There are a few different levels. There are several lower level demons. The lowest are called unums. Then there are duobus, and after that are tribus. The fourth level devils are called quattuors. The fifth level is called lutians and those are the second highest level devils. The highest level devil is obviously the ruler of Hell, Lucifer." He paused and looked at looked at Ludwig solemnly. "I don't quite know what level fratello is at. He left me before I could even tell how serious the level of corruption was." He stopped talking and his eyes widened at a sudden realization. "I-if it gets too high, then the warriors in Heaven will be called to destroy him." He began to panic again and stood up in a rush. "We have to find him before he gets any worse! I don't want my fratello to be killed! He doesn't deserve it!"

While Feliciano was explaining, Ludwig quickly wrote everything down. But when Feliciano started panicking, Ludwig quickly put his hands on Feliciano's shoulders to try to calm him down. "Calm down…! Now, I know that he doesn't deserve it but if you want to help him you need to stay calm and think it all through. That's the best thing you can do right now." Then he stood up and took his plate over to the sink. After a second of thought, Ludwig looked back at Feliciano and asked, "Well…I did tell you what I got from the case reports. Does that help you tell what level your brother's at? Or do you need more information?"

Feliciano calmed down a bit when Ludwig placed his hands on his shoulders. Nodding he sighed, while rubbing his eyes. "Well, the fact that he can manipulate an element means he's over level two. The scent that you all found at the spot where they were killed means that he's at least level three. He doesn't seem to have mastered more than one element and he hasn't become insane, which is common in higher levels, so I don't think he's a four." The chestnut-haired Angel felt depressed; when Lovino had first left him, he was probably a one or two. The fact that he was killing humans meant that the level would rise, which would make him a threat in Heaven's eyes. They probably didn't have too much time left before he became a four, although he doubted it would be any sooner than a month or so. "Ludwig, we need to hurry before he becomes a four."

"Ja. I agree. We shouldn't waste anymore time. Especially if there's a chance of more people getting hurt or killed." Ludwig said with a nod. But he was a little worried about how to handle this situation. Sure it would be relatively easy if the person he was searching for was a normal human, but this time it is a supernatural being who could control the element of fire so he'd have to make sure he stayed at the top of his game. And what about Feliciano? Ludwig knew that it would almost tear his heart out if it was Gilbert instead, so he couldn't help but admire the chestnut-haired man in that respect.

Feliciano gave a determined look to Ludwig and smiled. "I'm sure that you'll be a big help!" He jumped and hugged the blond again, as if he'd forgotten the whole lecture he'd already gotten about hugging others. "Thanks Luddy!"

Obviously, Feliciano would never learn.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep us both going! ^^ Please continue to read our series please and we both hope you enjoyed our 2<strong>**nd**** chapter!**


	3. Shopping mishaps

Dogsrule again! And I have now learned all the problems Romano can have since I just had my anime convention…France tried to marry me and Russia kept standing right behind me ;A; Buts other than that it was fun! XD

Thanks to **Caaryss**, **Shunkazamis-Girl**, **The Irish Idiot**, **WannaDieMiku** for favoriting this! **Frostwhisker**, **Gray Grain**, And **SpicyItalianRomano **for alerting this! **Cifer 10**, **Nixim-13**, and **XzNTinoXD** for favoriting and alerting this! Grazie! XD

And..we don't own Hetalia…but I wants too! T^T

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

"Where the hell is that bastard..?" Lovino muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen. Shrugging to himself Lovino walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some tomatoes. Even though he couldn't remember the first time he tried them he still loved the taste and texture of the red fruit. While slowly munching on one Lovino's gaze fell onto the newspaper on the table with a bold headline that read: 'DEVIL STRIKES AGAIN!'. _Huh…why does that sound familiar…?_ Lovino thought with a frown. Then he heard Antonio start to come bouncing into the room. "Oi! Bastard! Who the hell is this Devil person?" Lovino asked and pointed at the headline.

Antonio glanced at the paper, startled a bit by the sudden question. He walked over to the table and read the headline, scratching his curled brown hair. "Ah? Oh, the 'Devil' is the person who's apparently been going around murdering people. In the news they say that when they find the victims, their hearts have been torn out and burned, but there's never any burn marks on the ground or anything, so they don't know how he's been doing it." He grinned nervously at Lovino and said, "That's another one of the reasons I brought you home with me. I didn't want you to get killed by that guy." He paused and shuddered, continuing to explain, "Apparently the victims are found looking really calm, almost _happy_, when they are dead. It's really creepy."

"Sounds fucked up…" Lovino muttered. "But for some reason I think I heard something about this…" But then he shrugged and said, "Well, can't do anything about it now so why worry about all that damn stuff?" Then he started eating another tomato. "But you need to buy more tomatoes bastard." Lovino said when he swallowed. "There's hardly any in there."

"Eh, we're out of tomatoes already?" Antonio exclaimed in surprise. "That is a problem. Well, I suppose I should go to the store then!" He smiled and then responded to Lovino's earlier comments. "I can't help but worry when my poor Lovi was out stranded on the street, unconscious! It wasn't safe!" The Spaniard smiled again, feeling reassured that Lovino would be safe. "Would you like to come with me to the store? They might have something you like there. Maybe something you'd like for dinner?"

When Lovino heard Antonio he instantly blushed and stuttered, "D-Don't say shit like that bastard! We barely know each other! And since when am I your 'poor Lovi'?" What was it about this guy that keeps making him act and feel like this? Antonio keeps treating him like he knew him for years, but judging from Antonio's actions from when they first met Lovino was certain that he never met the Spanish man before…so why is Antonio so nice to him…? Quickly shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts Lovino turned and headed towards the door before Antonio had a chance to answer him.

When they had arrived at the store that was apparently having a big sale going on Lovino looked all around him and then groaned, "Now I know what hell is like…."

Antonio only smiled at Lovino's reaction. "But Lovi~! It's only bad when something is going on. You should be happy it's not an eventful day. That's when it really gets bad. But hey, go ahead and look for anything you like. I'm going to go get some tomatoes." He patted Lovino on the shoulder and walked off with a wave.

Lovino stared at Antonio's back as he walked off. "_THIS_ is normal...?" Then he realized that Antonio had left. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN STORE BASTARD!" He shouted then ran off after seeing the dirty glares he was getting from some mothers with young children with them. "Ugh…damn. Those women were scary as hell!" Lovino panted when he stopped in the baking aisle. "Well…I guess I can grab some spices while I'm here." He said as he walked over to the section. But after he had grabbed one he turned around and accidently knocked into someone. "Oi! Watch it bastard!" Lovino growled as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm very sorry about that…are you alright?" Ludwig asked as he stared at Lovino who glared and said, "What difference does it matter to you bastard? Now get out of my way I have to be somewhere asshole." Then he stomped off muttering obscenities under his breath. "Er…what did I do…?" Ludwig asked himself but then his thoughts were interrupted by someone on the intercom saying: "Excuse me? Can Ludwig Beilschmidt please come to the front desk? We have a Feliciano Vargas who is looking for you. I repeat, can Ludwig Beilschmidt please come to the front desk?" Ludwig sighed and immediately started heading up to the front of the store.

"Ve~! Ludwig! I got lost! And then I was trying to look for you, but I couldn't find you. And then I met this really nice man who said he was buying tomatoes. He calmed me down when I was crying when I was looking for you and he told me to go to the front desk. But then I got lost again but I saw this pretty lady and she took me here and then they called you." Feliciano said with a proud-looking smile, as if he expected Ludwig to be proud of him for asking for help.

Ludwig sighed again and said, "well at least you're not lost now. But don't run off like that again!" Then he calmed down. At least the person Feliciano had run into was nice enough to help him. Ludwig didn't even want to think about what would happen if Feliciano ran into the brunette man he had just encountered. What had he done to make the man with that curled strand of hair hate him so…wait..curled strand of hair? "Feliciano…?" Ludwig asked. "Remember how you said that you and your brother look similar? Does he have a curl that sticks up to the right by any chance? Because I just ran into someone who looked just like that."

Feliciano paused and took Ludwig's words into account. "Th-that was probably fratello! Where did you see him?" He demanded in shock, "Did he seem okay? He wasn't doing anything bad was he?" He began to turn his head and whole body around as if by doing so, his brother would magically turn up. "Did he look like a devil?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No, he looked like a normal human. Angry, but normal." Then he rubbed his forehead and said, "But he left the aisle we were in so I don't know where he is. But there's still a chance he's in this store so let's search for him." Then he took off with Feliciano following.

"Damn bastard…what the hell is that asshole's problem? Bastard needs to watch where the hell he's going!" Lovino ranted to himself as he walked down another slightly more aisle. Then he caught sight of Antonio and stomped up to him ignoring the stares he was getting. "There you are bastard! What the hell were you thinking dumping me in the middle of this damn store like that? Because of you a Macho German bastard ran into me!"

Antonio gave Lovino a confused look and asked, "Did you find anything that you wanted, Lovi~?" He patted Lovino on the head and then gasped. "Oh yea! Hey, Lovi? Do you have a brother?" He crossed his arms and cocked his head curiously. "I met this young man who looked a lot like you, except his curl was on the other side." He pointed to the left side of his head and then continued. "He was lost and was looking for someone, but then he left. I think he was crying about it too." He smiled unknowingly at Lovino. "So do you have a brother?"

Lovino scowled at him and said, "I have _**AMNESIA**_ bastard. So how the hell am I supposed to know if I have a bro-th-er….?" Various images of another man with a hair curl flashed through Lovino's mind. Lovino could almost form a name in his mind. _Fel…Feli….?_ Or something that started with those letters. "Actually…maybe I do…AW FUCK! How the hell am I supposed to know or not dammit!" Lovino cried and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "DAMMIT! Why the fuck did I have to forget everything? I don't even know if I have a brother or not! I-I feel so fucking useless and stupid right now..." Then some small tears started to form in the corners of his eyes that he quickly started to try to wipe away before Antonio saw them but failing.

Feeling concerned for Lovino and how he was suddenly crying, which he knew wasn't normal for his character, Antonio decided that it was a good time to start going home. "Ah, Lovi~, please don't cry! It's okay. I'm sorry for bringing that up." He brought a hand up and rubbed the crying brunette's back soothingly. "Let's go home okay? I paid for the tomatoes already so let's go." He gave a reassuring smile and grabbed Lovino's hand with his own. "It'll be okay."

"I-I'm not crying bastard… I just got something stuck in my eye dammit." Lovino muttered as he quickly wiped his eyes again. But then he stayed quiet when Antonio grabbed his hand and they started walking out the door.

Feliciano was feeling very frantic on the inside, wondering if he'd catch sight of his brother. He walked with Ludwig to the front again and immediately caught sight of the chestnut-haired adult. He could recognize him anywhere, even if he were wearing clothing that he'd never seen before. "Fratello!" He cried out, starting to run in the direction of the man. Who was that with him? Wasn't that the same person who'd comforted him earlier when he'd been looking for Ludwig?

A sudden crowd came swarming in and out of the store, causing Feliciano to lose sight of his brother. He stopped running, knowing that it would be pointless to continue in this large wave of people. He frowned and sniffled, feeling tears come into his eyes again.

He'd been so close to getting to his brother again, and yet he'd lost his chance. "Fratello…" he muttered sadly, feeling depressed.

At that moment Ludwig came up behind him and put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "It'll be alright Feliciano…we know he's still in this town so we'll be able to find him soon. But I didn't get a good look at the person next to him…did were you able to see them?"

Feliciano nodded glumly, feeling a bit comforted but not as much as before. "It's the man who helped me earlier. I will have to look through some data to find out who he is, but I don't know how long that will take…" He looked at the hand on his shoulder and didn't say anything, but felt very warm.

"Okay. Well if you give me a description of him I can look it up in our database at the police station too. With both of us searching we should find him." Ludwig said as he gently started to steer Feliciano to the exit. "Just try to keep a good outlook on this." Ludwig gently said trying to help Feliciano better. "But for right now let's get you back to my apartment, it looks like you're ready to collapse any minute right now. It wouldn't help anyone if you're exhausted."

...

Back at Antonio's house Lovino immediately went back to his room and shut the door behind him. After flopping down onto the bed Lovino laid back and sighed. "Dammit..I can't believe I fucking broke down like that in the middle of store…what the hell is wrong with me…?" Then he sighed again and sat up while looking out the window at a cloudy sky. _Well…from how those images I saw it looks like I have a brother…but who the hell is he..? I know he has to be an angel too if I'm one…but I don't even feel like one…why is that..?_ Lovino thought as he laid back down. _Ugh….dammit…I have more questions than answers…_ But the soft feel of the bed was too much and Lovino slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep lulled by the sound of rain that was starting to fall against the window outside.

Antonio made sure to check on Lovino, knocking on his bedroom door before opening it, wondering why he'd gotten no response. He noticed that Lovino had passed out on his bed. He looked exhausted, and that wasn't surprising considering the ordeal he'd been dealing with then. He was still worried about the crying, but he didn't think there was anything he could do at the moment. He sat beside Lovino for a few moments, stroking his hair gently. He stopped, stood up and adjusted the blankets on the bed so that they covered the brunette, and then left the room.

Lovino stirred a little when he felt Antonio fix the blankets. With sleepy eyes he watched as Antonio left the room. "grazie Antonio..for everything…" Lovino mumbled then he fell back asleep like it never even happened.

…

The next morning Antonio woke up feeling good. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still feeling a little tired, but refreshed nonetheless. He stood up and dressed himself and then left the room to start making breakfast. He hoped that Lovino was feeling better, although he felt that Lovino wouldn't show him (willingly) any sign of him being any happier. But if he were to show him any smiles or anything like that, Antonio would probably feel more giddy that he should. But he figured that wouldn't happen anyways, so he wasn't going to get his hopes up. He went to Lovino's room and knocked on the door lightly. "Lovi~! Are you up? I'm going to make breakfast, is there anything that you'd like?"

Lovino walked out of the bathroom behind Antonio. "What the hell are you doing bastard? I was in the bathroom dumbass. And I don't care what you make." Lovino said as he walked past Antonio into the kitchen. _I hope the bastard doesn't say anything about how I acted yesterday…_ Lovino thought as his pace quickened. "But don't drag me to a place like that again! What the hell is WRONG with that damn place?" Lovino said as he sat down at the table with his arms crossed. "Is there even anything _good_ about stores?"

Grinning sheepishly, Antonio laughed. "I suppose you were then. But I didn't know." He followed Lovino to the kitchen and continued to the fridge before replying to Lovino's questions. "It's just a normal grocery store, Lovino. If you think that's bad, then you should go to a shopping mall. Those places are horrendous. Especially on holidays. Es muy loco."

"Uh…why are human stores so screwed up…?" Lovino grumbled to himself and watched while Antonio sorted through the fridge. Mildly wondering what Antonio was going to be making Lovino got up and got a glass that he filled with water before he came back and sat down. "But if those shopping malls are worse then just ban the damn things and be done with it already." Lovino said after he took a drink. But then he noticed Antonio pull out a certain food out of the fridge and sprang his seat while shouting, "HELL NO! There's no way in hell I'll eat those damn potatoes! Throw that shit in the garbage already dammit!"

"Eh? But potatoes aren't that bad. I mean, they're not as good as tomatoes (obviously), but they're not bad." Antonio replied nervously, looking down at the potatoes. "Plus the skin is good for you and full of vitamins." He sighed and set them on top of the counter next to his fridge. "Is there something you'd like instead?" He gave a nervous smile back to Lovino and he scratched his forehead. "That's also why I told you to pick something out that you'd like to eat while we were at the store…" He paused and frowned, thinking about the incident that occurred not long after they'd arrived there and how upset Lovino had become.

Lovino's glare dropped and he quickly turned his head away. "Fine…I don't care what you make just as long as it doesn't have any of those damn potatoes in it…" He muttered. _Damn..now he's going to want to talk about it now…now what the hell am I supposed to do…?_ He thought with a slight embarrassed scowl. Hoping to distract Antonio Lovino went to the pantry and started pulling out different spices. "I changed my mind. I'll do the cooking. And you better eat it and like it dammit!" He said as he started making pasta because for some reason he could remember how to make that…

Antonio looked up, startled by Lovino's sudden declaration to make their meal. "H-huh? That's fine." He grinned and said, "I'm sure that anything that Lovi makes will be _delicioso_~!" Feeling happy (for some odd reason), Antonio began to hum to himself. "Lovi, you're so wonderful!"

Lovino rolled his eyes but continued what he was doing. "You never even tried it bastard. So how can you think it's good?" Actually he didn't really know how it would turn out…was he able to cook before he lost his memory? But he sighed in relief by the fact he was able to distract Antonio. _Good..maybe the bastard'll let it go now._ Then he stopped for a second and looked back at Antonio who remembered that potatoes don't go in the refrigerator and was quickly relocating them back to the panty. _Dumbass…but at least he's a kind dumbass._ Lovino thought as he smiled to himself when he turned his back away.

* * *

><p>Awww~! So cute! =w= not the crying though..that's kinda depressing…<p>

REVIEW PLEASE! Tell us what ya think! :D


	4. Dream filled days

**This is Yamiyo. Darknight again! Thank you to those of you who are still reading! **

**Cookies and cupcakes to all of the ones who favorite/put this story on alert/reviewed! And those people are: Kitty Purple, pinkrose1122, and the Queen of Cookies who favorited and blackstarlightgirl, ChibiJazRide, and Kitty Purple who set this for alert!**

**SpicyItalianRomano: Thank you! And yes the crying was depressing ;A; And as long as Dogsrule and I don't kill each other or die for some spontaneous reason, the writing will continue! Owo**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

Feliciano looked around the gray, misty area in confusion. He could've sworn that he'd been snuggling next to Ludwig in his bed while the blond was asleep. Although he'd been assigned his own room in the apartment, Feliciano was scared by himself and decided to sneak into the room and hide in Ludwig's bed next to the sleeping man. So how could he have gotten to this misty place? It wasn't familiar at all. Quite frankly, it was completely unfamiliar.

"Where am I?" He asked, holding his hands together near his chest with anxiety. "L-Luddy, are you here?"

Silence.

"Anybody?"

No answer.

He started to walk forward, nervously glancing all around him, lest somebody jump out at him and attack him while off-guard.

"Why the hell are you being so damn nervous and shit?" Lovino asked from behind Feliciano with his arms crossed. "And before you freak out it's a dream so I'm not corrupted right now." Rolling his eyes at Feliciano's confused expression Lovino continued. "I'm here to warn you dumbass. Don't bother looking for me now because I have amnesia so I wouldn't even have a clue who the hell you are if we ran into each other. A cross I accidently touched sealed the corruption and demonic powers but it took my memories as a result…I'm actually with the same guy I was about to attack…"

But then he held up a hand to cut Feliciano off. "The point is that you need to forget about me. I wasn't able to tell you this at first but the reason why the corruption happened is because of this bitch named Natalya. When she attacked me she said I'm a test to see if angels can be turned into devils so do whatever the hell you can to stop that bitch at all cost. But I'm serious about forgetting about me Feliciano. I'm already a level three and have a devil scent now, you know full well that only threes and above have it.…it's only a matter of time before that trigger happy bastard gets wind of this and hunts me down. So concentrate on stopping that bitch instead. Don't let me down Feliciano, I'm counting on you. Just remember that you'll always be my dumbass little brother…" Then he slowly evaporated into a light mist.

Feliciano quickly raised his hand out to his brother with a saddened cry, but realized that he was awake now. He let his hand drop to his side and sat up quietly, wondering if he'd woken Ludwig up. Apparently he had, since the blond was now staring at him in shock and confusion, although most of it had to do with why the hell the Italian Angel was in bed with him.

"Ludwig," Feliciano said grimly, "Lovino just told me what happened to him…We don't have much time left…"

"He told you….?" Ludwig asked with a confused look. How could Feliciano's brother tell him..? As far as Ludwig knew they were the only ones in the room…even though Ludwig was sure that he had left Feliciano in the guest bedroom so why was he in here? Ignoring how that even happened Ludwig asked, "I don't quite understand…how was he able to talk to you…?"

With a solemn look Feliciano explained, "Well, Angels have the ability to communicate through dreams… And apparently when he's asleep, he can remember everything. But once he wakes up, he forgets it all again." He paused and looked at Ludwig. "He said that he was corrupted by someone named Natalya. Sh-she's experimenting to see if Angels can be turned into devils and…she attacked my brother and corrupted him…" Bursting into tears, Feliciano cried, "He said that he's already a level three and that it won't be long before he becomes a four and gets hunted down! He wants me to abandon him but I don't want to! Fratello…I can't abandon my fratello!"

With an awkward pat on Feliciano's back Ludwig said, "I know you don't want to." While gently rubbing (or awkwardly trying to) Ludwig started rubbing Feliciano's back to calm him down. "It sounds like he's just concerned about your feelings. It'll be alright…" When Feliciano's cries turned into sniffles Ludwig stopped for a second and asked, "Er…do you know anything about someone named Natalya?"

Feliciano shook his head sadly. "I don't. I don't even think I've heard her name before. But…" He paused and looked at Ludwig. "We need to find that man! The one who helped me at that store yesterday! Fratello is with him and he said that he's the man who is taking care of him." He paused and then told Ludwig what he'd been told. "Fratello said that he was going to attack him but he accidentally touched a cross that the man was wearing and it sealed his demonic powers away…and that's also why he lost his memories…" He turned so that he could lean into the blonde's chest for comfort. "We need to find him really soon or else I know something bad is going to happen…"

"Ja, I agree. It sounds like your brother's fairly safe right now…" Ludwig muttered with a thoughtful look. It should help a little that he can't use demonic powers right now…but that also created a problem of finding him. From what Feliciano was saying the only time he can communicate with his brother is when they are both asleep, but other than that Feliciano doesn't know where his brother is and his brother probably doesn't even know he even HAS a brother when he's awake. While letting out a sigh Ludwig sat up from the bed. "Do you know what the man looks like? I think that I can try to find him in our system back at the station..well..just as long as he has some sort of identification."

Feliciano nodded a few times, feeling more confident now that Ludwig had said that he could probably find him. "He has curly brown hair and green eyes and really tan skin. He spoke in a bit of Spanish to me so…he's Hispanic…" Feliciano sighed began to feel anxious. "I just hope that fratello won't run away again…"

"hmm…that's odd…" Ludwig muttered after Feliciano described the man. When he put all of the information together the person in question looked like his brother's friend Antonio… Ludwig slowly rubbed his forehead and sighed. Of course the Spanish man was clueless enough to invite a DEVIL into his home.. "From how you described him sounds like my brother's friend Antonio. I guess I can call him." Ludwig said as he pulled his cell phone off the nightstand and dialed the number. When he heard the "_¡Holá!_" coming from the phone Ludwig said, "Ah, Hallo Antonio. Er..this might sound weird but do you have a guest at your house right now…? Possibility a man with a hair curl on the right side of his head…?"

Antonio was washing the dishes when the phone rang. He quickly dried his hands and picked up the phone, exclaiming a cheerful "_¡Holá!_" He listened to the blonde's question, at first wondering why he was being called in the first place by Ludwig, and not his brother Gilbert who was his close friend. "Huh? Uh…yes I do…" He paused and looked around for Lovino, noticing that he was probably in his room. "How did you know?"

Ludwig covered up the mouth piece and whispered to Feliciano, "It is him." Turning back to the phone Ludwig sweated a little and said, "W-well…er…I have his brother here who's looking for him…so…could you possible keep him there for a while...at least until I can bring Feliciano to your place with me so he can see his brother?" Then when he heard Antonio's answer he nodded and hung up. Turning to look at Feliciano he said, "I was right, it is my brother's friend Antonio who's with your brother. I asked him to keep your brother there for a while so we can get there…do you have any idea about how we should do that..?"

"Ve~! Do what? Keep him there until we get there? Or us getting there?" Feliciano asked, a bit confused.

"Keeping him there.." Ludwig said. Then he stood up and got out a clean pair of clothes. "Also, didn't you say that you had a bad feeling? I think it's best that we do something BEFORE something happens." Then he walked out of the room into the bathroom to get ready to go to Antonio's house and get Feliciano's brother…before anything happened.

...

Meanwhile back in Lovino's room he turned back and forth in a restless sleep.

_"Great…where the fuck am I…?" Lovino wondered out loud as he looked all around. It was almost completely dark in this area of the town for some reason and Lovino could barely see in front of him. But how did he get here…? Last he knew he was on his way back to the house he and Feliciano shared….so where was he….? After hearing a footstep behind him Lovino whipped around to face the direction with his pure white wings fluttering nervously behind him._

_"Ah..so here's an angel all alone…Браt will be very pleased…so pleased that he'll have to marry me." A rough female voice said as it came closer._

_"W-Who the hell are you….?" Lovino stuttered and started back away from the blond woman who was still walking up to him with an evil smirk on her face. "I am called Natalya." She replied ,and then her smirk darkened. "And you're going to help me with an experiment to please my darling brother." Then she lunged forward and tackled Lovino to the ground before he had a chance to fly off. Forcing Lovino's head up, she breathed into his face as he struggled. _**_S-Shit...this is the devil's scent! She's a devil!_**_ Lovino panicky thought as a calming feeling started to flow through him and his body was forced to relax._

_"There...that's so much better." Natalya said, and then she pulled out a large black crystal from a pocket in her dress. "You like this? It's pure condensed demonic energy. See my wonderfully handsome big brother realized that since you angels are destroying so much of our kind why don't we do the same and turn yours into devils. You should feel lucky, you'll be the very first angel we test this on and depending on how well it turns out we'll be able to go after many more." Then she placed the crystal right onto Lovino's chest. It started to pulsate with a black light but then Lovino started feeling waves of pain run through him._

_"AGH-! Y-You damn bitch…you won't get away with this…" Lovino growled through the pain with his brown eyes starting to take on a red tint. Then he quickly jumped up into the air causing the crystal to fall off of him and started to fly off._

_Natalya looked up at his retreating back and said, "Oh? I already have. But..try not to die by the hands of the other angels before I can gather enough information."_

_"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" Lovino muttered to himself as he flew off. Landing in a secluded alley Lovino took a quick glance behind him to notice that his wings had turned black and were starting to change shape from the normal bird-like wings to bat-like ones. After hiding them he stepped out onto the street and started walking down it while planning what he should do._

_But he was interrupted by a loud, "Fratello!" _**_SHIT!_**_ He thought with a glance behind him, and then he took off into a run down the street._

...

Then he sat up panting. "W-What the hell was that…?" Lovino wondered out loud. But when he started trying to think about the dream he couldn't remember it. Shrugging it off Lovino got up and walked into the kitchen just as Antonio hung up the phone.

"Who the hell was that on the phone?" Lovino asked as he sat down at the table.

"Hm? It was my friend's brother." Antonio didn't say anymore, wondering how Lovino would react if he told him that Ludwig had found his brother and that he wanted to see Lovino again. But then again, maybe he would be happy, considering that he now had a confirmation on an existing family member.

"Really?" Lovino asked with a confused look. "What the hell did he want?" Then he noticed the brighter smile on Antonio's face and felt more confused. "…why the hell do you look so much more damn happy than usual bastard…?"

"Huh? Do I?" Antonio asked, genuinely surprised. "I don't think I look like I am…" He scratched his curly hair and then smiled again, "But I guess it's 'cause something good happened." Knowing that Lovino would ask what it was, he stopped the brunette. "And it's going to be a surprise for you! So no asking, por favor!"

When he was stopped from asking Lovino scowled at him and muttered, "Damn bastard." _Well knowing him it's probably something stupid…_ he thought. Then he noticed Antonio smiling at him and growled, "If you won't tell me then stop staring at me like that dammit!" Then he heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell is that?" Lovino asked as he looked in the direction of the front door.

"Coming!" Antonio called out, walking over to the door, still smiling. He opened the door and let Ludwig and Feliciano in, patting Feli on the head. "Hey! You're the one I stopped from crying the other day in the store, aren't you! I didn't know that you were related!" He paused and gave Ludwig a smile as well, not truly knowing the situation that was going on. "He's in the kitchen if you'd both like to see him."

"Wah! Lovino it is you!" The chestnut-haired Angel exclaimed with obvious relief and happiness when he walked into the kitchen. He jumped forward and hugged the startled Lovino, not really caring if he remembered who Feliciano was or not. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was soooooooo worried!" He pulled away with a smile and tears in his auburn eyes. "Fratello, you probably don't remember me right now, but I'm your younger brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that reviews keep us both going! owo<strong>


	5. Catching the Devil

WHA-? WHY DON'T I GET COOKIES OR CUPCAKES? O_O I WANT SOME TOO DANG IT! DX oh..wait..I forgot to say which person I am…meh, never mind. :/

Thanks to **Holy Perkele Romano**, **The Rose Red Alchemist** for favoriting this! **Allers3** and **KittyKat2583** for setting this on alert. And **Danichantotally** and **kurai Ikari** for favoriting and setting on alert!

**WammyBoysFTW**: Yep! He really did. And it's ALL Belarus's fault. But blaming Korea works too, after all being turned into a devil by a big black crystal thingy originated in him. XD

Still not owning Hetalia….dang. T^T

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

…

Lovino flinched from the sudden contact. "M-My younger brother…?" He actually did have a brother… But for some reason he had a very bad feeling about it… He slowly opened his mouth to say something else but cut himself off when he was raked with pain. "I..AGH!" Lovino cried out and held his head. "I-I have to go!" then he quickly ran for the door blowing past Ludwig before he could grab him.

Panicking over the fact that Lovino had run away again at the sight of him, Feliciano decided to run after the frightened devil. He didn't say anything to Lovino or Antonio, instead focusing on getting to Lovino so that nothing bad (or worse) happened to him.

"Scheiße!" Ludwig cursed under his breath when both of them had ran off. "Feliciano! Wait!" Ludwig cried out as he started to run after the angel too, racing back a very confused Antonio.

When Lovino finally stopped running he leaned against the nearest wall still holding his head. "D-Dammit…W-Why is this happening…?" He panted as various memories rushed into his head, all of them seemed to be relatively happy until… _**"You like this? It's pure condensed demonic energy. See my wonderfully handsome big brother realized that since you angels are destroying so much of our kind why don't we do the same and turn yours into devils. You should feel lucky, you'll be the very first angel we test this on and depending on how well it turns out we'll be able to go after many more."**_Then Lovino stopped and smirked. _That's right…I'm not an angel anymore…I'm a devil. And it's about time I finish what I started.._ He thought as he stood up and headed back to Antonio's apartment. _Hope you're ready bastard…because I sure am._

Antonio was bewildered. Not even five minutes and everybody was yelling and running back out his door. He had no explanations for what was going on. He'd ask for one when everybody got back. "They'll be coming back right?" the curly-haired Spaniard asked himself dejectedly. "It wouldn't be very nice for them to all have left me and then not even say good-bye at least!"

He heard the front door slam and looked up to see Lovino come stalking back into his apartment. "Ah! Lovi~! Where'd you all run off to? I was wondering if I just got ditched or something. So what happened?" Antonio asked, not noticing the change in Lovino's behavior or attitude. "What's going on anyways with everybody?"

"You should be more worried about yourself bastard." Lovino smirked. Then he lunged forward pinning Antonio to the wall with one arm and shifted into his demonic form. "You want to know the _real_ reason you found me passed out on that street bastard? I was hunting you…at least until that damn cross of yours sealed my memories and powers. And also? I'm no angel anymore..I'm one hundred percent devil." Then Lovino exhaled slowly releasing a pale lilac colored smoke that drifted into Antonio's nose and mouth. When he saw the scent start to work Lovino grinned to himself and said, "Just think bastard, if you weren't too damn kindhearted and helped me you probably would have gotten away with your life." Then he went to plunge his claws into Antonio's chest, but stopped just when the claws first started digging in. "Ngh…why…why can't I do this…?" Lovino asked with a pained conflicted expression. "I did it to all the others so why can't I...?"

Antonio passed out, wondering about what Lovino had said to him. So he wasn't an Angel? He was a devil? He didn't seem like he had been one at all, memories sealed or not. Ironically, he didn't feel even slightly scared when Lovino had forced him to pass out. He couldn't tell why, he just had this gut feeling that Lovino wasn't a bad person at all, even if he was a demon. Antonio adored the different reactions he'd managed to get out of the brunette while they were living together, no matter how short that time may have seemed to the either of them. Lovino was a lively character and had no trouble giving his opinions about things, which Antonio admired. Even subconsciously knowing that he was in danger, he smiled, thinking about how much fun he'd been having recently when Lovino had come into his life.

Meanwhile different images and memories of Antonio went through Lovino's head causing him to become more and more conflicted. What was it about Antonio that was making attacking him so hard to do? The first three people were easy enough and he had no problem with it then…but now…. "Dammit..why..? What is it about you that makes this too damn hard to do?" Lovino whispered half to himself and half to the unconscious Antonio.

But his thoughts were interrupted by "_**Devil Halt**_!", and a numbing feeling hit him in his back right between his wings. Lovino tried to look at the dart in his back and then to Ludwig who was holding a tranquilizer gun that was still pointed at him. "you.." Lovino growled as he staggered to his feet and stepped back a few inches. "Don't get in my way!" Then he threw a fire ball that fizzed out halfway before it hit Ludwig and he collapsed to his knees. "D-Dammit.." Then he tried to lift himself up using his wings but the tranquilizer was working too quickly and he fainted just as he saw Feliciano come rushing back behind Ludwig.

"That's good.." Ludwig sighed. Then he turned to Feliciano and asked, "Do you know of any way we can contain your brother so he can't do anything when he wakes up again?"

Feliciano looked at Ludwig hurriedly, feeling out of breath. "Y-yes. Anything with a cross or that relates to the Bible. Holy things are seals for demonic beings and can hold them back. That's how he lost his memories and abilities temporarily." He looked around and noticed a cross in the kitchen. "That should work." He walked over to it and grabbed it and then went back to where his unconscious brother lay. He let his true form out and started whispering a quick, quiet prayer to the cross, making it glow. He placed it on his brother's chest and it wrapped the devil in bands of soft light. "That will be able to hold him. It's a strong spell, and not one that I had planned to ever use…"

Deciding not to ask why Feliciano was never going to use it Ludwig looked back at Antonio who was starting to wake up and asked, "Remember the criminal that Gilbert told you I was assigned to catch? Then he pointed at Lovino who was forced back into human looking form because of the spell "Apparently it's been Feliciano's brother all along." Then he continued despite Antonio's confused expression. "From what Feliciano told me both he and his brother are angels, but Lovino was attacked by a woman called Natalya and corrupted, becoming a devil himself and…well…I supposed that Feliciano will be the better one to explain…" He said with a look in Feliciano's direction.

Looking at the awakened Antonio, Feliciano gave a somber, but almost shy smile. "I don't know if fratello told you anything about him. But he really is…was…an Angel. He was attacked when we were separated one day and…well, he was corrupted." He paused to give the Spaniard a moment to let everything absorb. "Lovino was turned into a devil by somebody named Natalya and is being used as an experiment to see if she can infect other Angels with whatever she infected him with." He paused again and smiled a genuine smile at Antonio. "Thank you for taking care of Lovino. I know that you didn't know what he really was, but you treated him as an equal from what I can tell, and it means a lot to me. And to him, even if he doesn't realize it right now."

At that moment Lovino started to stir. When he noticed he was bounded he immediately started struggling trying to get loose. Then he looked Feliciano in the eye and growled," Let me go right now! I didn't teach you all that damn stuff so you could use it on me!" Then he rounded onto Ludwig, "you fucking asshole! Why the hell can you mind your own damn business? Just because my brother's with you you think you're so damn high and mighty don't you? Well get over it! As soon as I'm done with the tomato bastard I'm coming after you next!" Then he started to struggle harder with his eyes flashing back and forth from brown to red as he tried to use his powers to get free.

"It's precisely because you taught me that I have to use it on you." Feliciano responded sadly. "And it's also because you taught me that you can't break out of it. I had some help from Elizaveta, who helped me perfect the spell. I'm sorry, fratello."

Antonio looked at the rest of the group, still feeling quite bewildered by what was going on. So Lovino, he was just finding out, was a devil and had tried to kill him…twice now? And he was an Angel at one point…but was now a devil because some devil had decided to toy with the balance of good and evil? And she had done it to his Lovi? Frowning, his green eyes became icy as he became enraged over the injustice done to the trapped devil…er…Angel? (He wasn't sure what to think of Lovino…) "Isn't there something we can do to help him turn back to normal?" Antonio asked, ignoring Lovino's statement about the fact that he was still going to try to kill him (and that he'd been called a tomato bastard).

"Er…I'm not sure…" Ludwig began. "I'm the same as how you are with needing everything explained to me…" Then he sighed and rubbed his head, at least they were able to stop Lovino from doing anything to Antonio..but now what were they supposed to do? Turning to Feliciano again Ludwig asked, "Do you know how to turn your brother back into an angel again?"

"Che listen to that damn potato bastard now…" Lovino scoffed, "good luck trying to figure out that you need to destroy that damn crystal the psycho bitch has…." Then he froze when he realized what he said. _Dammit! I just remembered this damn spell forces the devil caught by it to only speak the truth! Why the hell didn't I realize this __**BEFORE**__ I said something!_ He thought with a panicked look on his face.

"Can we believe this information Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, shocked that Lovino would just come out and say that.

Feliciano cocked his head curiously and nodded. "Yes…What he said is true. The spell won't let the captured say any lies. Especially devils. So you can ask him anything and he will not be able to lie." He looked at Antonio, Ludwig, and then back to Lovino. "So that means that what he just told us is how we can free him." He kneeled down in front of Lovino and stroked his hair softly, ignoring the angry protests and curses. "Fratello, I know that you're not exactly happy with me or the others right now but we are trying to help you."

Antonio looked at Feliciano in shock and then back at Lovino. They now had a clue on how to help Lovino. He tried to struggle to his feet, but then slumped back down to the floor due to the strange scent that had made him pass out before. It had a slight hold on him still, and he was very weak in the legs. "W-well, then shouldn't we do something about it _ahora_? I don't think we want to wait any longer, _verdad_?"

Ludwig helped Antonio to his feet and said, "Ja, but I think you need to be a little careful for right now. You're still not over whatever he gave you." Then he looked over at Lovino who death-glared at him. It wouldn't be good to leave him here… Ludwig thought. "Feliciano?" When the angel looked at him he continued. "Since your brother was the one who taught you…Is there any way we can bring your brother with us when we try to find the crystal he was talking about?" Sighing at Feliciano confused look Ludwig turned and asked the same thing to Lovino.

Lovino rolled his eyes and said, "yes..there's a spell the dumbass can do and I already showed it to him before. (but I doubt the dumbass even remembers it..) It's a milder version of this one that lets the captured have full mobility and can use their powers and abilities with the angel's permission." He explained with his eye twitching at the fact that he has to speak so honestly to Ludwig, "But the one who the spell is cast on is unable to attack anyone or do anything without permission. Happy now bastard?" Lovino muttered.

Feliciano clapped his hands together with a smile on his face. "Oh! Ve~ I remember now! You used it on me once 'cause I kept trying to sleep with you when it was cold. Fratello, that wasn't nice." He sighed and muttered another spell causing the lights wrapping around Lovino to shift and fade so that they were invisible, but allowed movement. "Okay. It's done."

Antonio frowned at Ludwig, sulking over the fact that he was being told to sit and behave like child. He wanted to help his Lovi too, so why wasn't he able to do anything? It was irritating to him and he was frustrated with himself and his lack of physical strength at the moment. "If I can't do anything, then what else can I possibly do, eh _alemán_? I don't like sitting around if I can do something." The sulking Spaniard said, still trying to stand up and stay standing.

"You kept hogging all the damn space and covers so what the hell else was I supposed to do…?" Lovino muttered as he stood up and stretched. With a glance at Antonio Lovino said, "And the scent only works for a few minutes so the tomato bastard'll be fine soon so quit bitching about it already."

"Sorry Antonio. But we don't know what might happen next so it's best if we're all at our best." Ludwig gentle said. "Well, I guess now what we can do is try to find this 'Natalya' character…I'll go check your computer to see if I can log in at the station and see if they have any information." Then he got up and started to walk out of the room while being followed by Feliciano.

When they had left Lovino looked over at Antonio and asked, "…why the hell do you still want to help me bastard? You already know what I am and I tried to kill you twice. Are you that damn stupid or something?"

"Soy estúpido?" Antonio asked in his usual clueless voice. "No, I don't think I am." He gave his usual grin to Lovino and scratched his head. "And I'm fond of my Lovi~! Even if you got turned into a _diablo_, you're still an _Ángel_, _sí_?" He leaned against the wall and sighed. "I don't really mind that you tried to kill me, since you didn't end up killing me in the end, right?" He smiled and chuckled.

Lovino quickly looked away to hid the blush started to appear on his face. "You really are a dumbass…" murmured. "But that was just a fluke bastard! I got interrupted by that damn potato so I couldn't finish the job! Just you wait! I'll find a way around this damn spell soon!"

Then Ludwig came back in with Feliciano. "Well..I wasn't able to find anything about her so she must not be in the system…so we'll have to search for her the old fashioned way." Then he stopped rubbing his forehead and looked at Feliciano, or more specifically Feliciano's hair curl. "I've been wondering for a while..but what is this?" Ludwig asked as he grabbed it and gave it a tug.

"CHE CAZZO? Don't molest him bastard!" Lovino cried as he lunged at Ludwig but froze in place before he could get near him. "W-Was…?" Ludwig stuttered unsure of what happened. "Why is he frozen…?" He asked as he stared at the still frozen Lovino.

Feliciano had been about to ask Antonio a question, but at the tug of the hair curl he became immediately uncomfortable. His face immediately became a flushed red and he shuddered and curled into himself. "V-ve! P-please let go!" He dropped to his knees and continued to shake, trying to calm himself down. "And what he did counts as an attempt to attack so he's been stopped." He said weakly, backing away from Ludwig some, should he decide to go after the tempting curl again.

Antonio watched Feliciano's reaction with curiosity. "So does it work on Lovi too?" He walked over to the frozen devil and, ever so cautiously took hold of the curl and gave it a tug.

When Antonio pulled it Lovino unfroze and started fidgeting with his face turning red. "S-Stop it bastard! L-Let go right now dammit!" When Antonio finally did let go Lovino jumped about a foot away with his face still flushed red and yelled, "Don't you EVER do that again bastard!" Then he glared at Ludwig, "And don't you do that to Feliciano!"

"Er…I'm very sorry about that…" Ludwig started confused by Feliciano's red face. "I didn't hurt you did I?" But felt even more confused when Feliciano shook his head no. "Then what…?" "Don't you DARE finish that damn question bastard! It's none of your fucking business!" Lovino cut in still not moving out of his spot, he didn't want to do anything that would cause him to freeze again and get his hair curl pulled...

Antonio looked confused and cocked his head. "If it doesn't hurt then why did you react so dramatically?"

Feliciano shook his head repeatedly, eyes squeezed shut, and face still red from embarrassment. "No no no! Ve! Just please don't do it again!" He stood up and hid behind Lovino, still shaking. "Don't do it to either of us again!"

"None of your damn business! And you _better_ not do it again bastard!" Lovino cried and pushed Feliciano in front of him. "I should've known that you were a perverted bastard! Did that potato creep run off on you?"

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig shouted when the yelling/crying had gotten too loud. "We're not going to get anything done if you all keep acting like this so straighten up right now all of you!" Ludwig shouted in the commanding tone that earned him the nickname 'drill sergeant' in the police force. Then the room turned quiet Ludwig continued, "that's better..now..does anyone have any idea of how we can start searching."

"Ugh…" Lovino groaned to himself. "There is a way for devils to keep track of each other but I'll need this dumbass's permission to do it." He said as he gestured at Feliciano. "Well? Can I do the shit or not dammit?" Lovino asked directing the question at his brother.

Feliciano frowned and nodded at Lovino. "As long as you don't do anything to get us in trouble. I don't think that we want any devils to come and attack us." He paused and looked at Ludwig. "Especially since fratello would be considered a traitor by the other devils since he'd be helping us track them. But Lovino, please remember to keep your powers in control…we don't want Vash to show up…"

"I don't want that trigger happy bastard here either…and I'm not a dumbass like you so don't worry." Lovino muttered. Then he closed his eyes and raised his right hand up above his head. While moving his hand in a circular motion he started to create a wave of fire that started to form into a map on the floor. Then he opened his red eyes and looked at the various dots. "It looks like there's one near us so we should head there first." Then he waved his hand and the map and dots vanished and his eyes went back to brown. "Well? What are you bastards waiting for? Let's go already!" He exclaimed as he walked past them and started towards the door.

* * *

><p>Yay! Fire and hair curl abuse! What more do ya need? XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Added problems

BAZINGA! Uh..yeah..change of pace on this one. It's Dogsrule again. ^_^; But **Yamiyo . Darknight**'ll probably be the one on the next one. ^_^;

And now for some shameless (extremely shameless) advertising! Both of us wrote a Thanksgiving USUK one-shot together! And we wrote most of it on Thanksgiving so it counts dang it! **_ht tp: /www. fanfiction. net/ s/7582756/1/Parade__**Mishaps (Just remove the links)

Thanks to **aniloverji12** and **Ayasel** for setting this on alert! It means a lot to us to see people do that! ^_^

**WammyBoysFTW**: Yep! That's a awesome theory! XD We should get it in writing and make sure that we claim it before Korea does! XD

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

The group had left Antonio's apartment after locating the presence of a devil. Feliciano lead the way, making sure that Lovino was right behind him, Ludwig and Antonio behind Lovino. "Once we get near, the devil is sure to notice us, so don't be surprised if it tries anything. I'll have to determine what level it is before we do anything, so if we come across a high level, then we need to be quick and run. I can't handle high levels." He paused and looked stubbornly back at Lovino and said, "And you're not allowed to initiate any fights with the devils either."

"Fine, then don't come crying to me when that bastard does something." Lovino scoffed. But he already knew that he would still try to fight if he had to, even without permission. NO ONE does anything to him little brother, but Lovino shook the feeling off figuring it's just something residual from being an angel. "So can we hurry up and find the bastard already?"

"There's not much we can do right now…" Feliciano replied, still frowning. "Be patient please Lovino." He started walking at a faster pace, if only to satisfy his brother a little bit, not matter how little that was.

Antonio trotted beside Ludwig and asked, "Hey, do you think that this devil will be trouble?"

"Che." Lovino muttered but quieted down. "We'd probably find the bastard a hell of a lot faster if we flew instead. But knowing you it'll be 'But fratello! You shouldn't use those powers too much! Ve~ Something bad might happen!'" Lovino ranted while imitating Feliciano's voice when he quoted him.

"I don't know…" Ludwig answered Antonio. "Lovino is the first one I've seen so I'm not sure how another devil will act…" Then he remembered something. "That reminds me. What happened when he was staying with you when he lost him memory? He didn't try to attack you then did he?"

"Actually, no. He never tried to attack me. He didn't even know that he was a devil. I had asked him if he remembered anything because I didn't know where he had come from and he had told me that he remembered being an Angel, but that he couldn't let his Angelic form out. I guess that when he lost his memories, he still thought he was an Angel, although I don't know why. But he behaved almost human most of the time. He never gave any signs of being a devil, so I didn't know." Antonio replied, thinking back about before Lovino remembered anything. "I wish that we could live like that again…" He mumbled absently, mind elsewhere.

"Lovi~! That's not nice!" Feliciano whined at the imitation of his character. "Don't pick on me! Ve~!"

"That, like, is totally weird. What are an Angel, Devil, and a couple of humans doing together?" A voice called out. "You all know that such a gang is not normal, right?" A devil leapt down and stood in front of the group, hand on one hip. He had blond hair that reached slightly below his chin and green eyes that gleamed with amusement. "So, like, what are you all doing anyways?"

"What damn business is it of yours anyway bastard?" Lovino screeched with his eyes flashing red for a second. "What the hell is wrong with your damn speech pattern? You sound like some kind of dumbass freak!" He took a step towards the devil but stopped when Feliciano grabbed his arm and held him back. "Just who the hell are you any way bastard?"

Ludwig inched up next to Feliciano and whispered, "Can you tell us anything about this devil?" He asked as he quietly pulled out his gun and the tranquilizer gun. "I think this one is male but I'm not sure but they're probably not that Natalya we're looking for."

"F-from the pitch of the voice, I'd say male, b-but I don't know." Feliciano stuttered unsurely. "But definitely, they are not Natalya. The level of this one is probably a tribus…so we need to be careful."

Antonio looked over at the blond in front of them and before anyone could stop him he said, "So…what's your name? My name is Antonio and we're looking for someone named Natalya?"

The blond devil just laughed and let his true form come out. His leather-like wings flapped a couple of times before they settled behind his back. A spade-tipped tail whipped back and forth amusedly behind him. "You are an amusing human? You'd willingly give me your name and tell me what you're planning?" He laughed and wiped tears from his green eyes. "You are, like, totally weird!"

"So he's the same level as your brother…." Ludwig muttered. But he smacked his forehead when Antonio when and introduced himself to the devil. "Antonio! Don't introduce yourself to him!"

Lovino quickly jumped in front of Antonio and glared at the blond devil. "It's still none of your damn business bastard. So why don't you do us all a favor and jump off a cliff bastard." Lovino growled as he let his own true form out. "Can we get rid of this bastard now or not?" Lovino asked (demanded) Feliciano while keeping an eye on the other devil.

Antonio was bewildered as he was shoved behind Lovino and scolded. "Aw, Lovi~! You're so sweet! You're concerned for my wellbeing!" He cooed happily, hugging the (already angry) Lovino while Feliciano panicked and hid behind Ludwig.

"Whoa there, you weirdo. Don't you think you're, like, calling me 'bastard' a little too much? That's totally not cool, bro!" the blond devil complained with a pout. "I have a name and it's Feliks, so you need to totally use it!"

"And it's my fucking choice to call you a bastard bastard. So shut up and deal with it!" Lovino growled at Feliks. But then he realized that he was getting hugged by Antonio again and squirmed out of it. "DAMMIT! Don't hug me bastard! The only damn reason I'm not letting him do anything to you is so I can kill you out myself! So get that through your thick skull already!"

"Will you both stop!" Ludwig shouted. Then he looked at Feliks and gasped slightly. "I think he's about to do something…."

True to Ludwig's prediction, Feliks had muttered a curse while Lovino had been yelling at Antonio. A glowing red pentagram showed up under the group and began to shine brighter. "Hope you all have some fun with that!" The blond snickered, crossing his legs into a sitting position as he watched the chaos begin to ensue.

Seeing the danger that was impending, Feliciano grabbed Ludwig and immediately pulled him from the trap, knowing how dangerous a tribus was. Antonio shoved Lovino out of the trap and then was enveloped in a opaque black ball.

Feliciano muttered a spell and a light streaked out and bounced off the ball, harmlessly flying off into the sky. Panicking, the Angel tugged on Ludwig's sleeve. "I-I can't get him out!"

"Of course you can't, you stupid little Angel. I'm a tribus! We're not weak!" Feliks replied with a smirk.

When he got pushed out Lovino stared in shock a second until Feliciano tried to get Antonio out and he shouted. "ANTONIO!" Then he turned and glared at Feliks with a pitch black aura starting to form around him. "Guess what asshole, I'm a tribus too…a very _very_ pissed off one…" When he had said that Lovino moved his hand in a slicing motion creating a thick line of what looked like shadows that sliced through the ball. When Antonio fell to the ground Lovino flew up into the air at Feliks while he created a sword that looked to be made of shadows too.

"Feliciano…w-what's happening with your brother…" Ludwig asked as he watched the two devils fight. "And I thought that your spell was supposed to keep him from being able to use his powers without your permission…"

Feliciano became very frightened and shrunk behind Ludwig, gripping his shirt tightly. "He-he's become a quattuor… That spell isn't strong enough to hold a quattuor…" He buried his face into Ludwig's back and his eyes became teary. "If he gets any stronger…oh no…" He gasped and turned to face Ludwig from the front. "They're going to send Vash…!"

Feliks struggled against Lovino's harsh attacks and was steadily losing against the infuriated quattuor. He began to realize that the difference of levels was going to get him killed. He began to become desperate and started to taunt Lovino. "So you protect humans now? You aren't much of a devil if you end up protecting the target you were aiming to kill!" He spat.

"SHUT UP!" Lovino growled dangerously while he kept up his attack. "What I do is my own fucking business! What about you? You realize just how much fucking stronger I am that you so you try to taunt me? You're sure as hell not one to talk bastard so fuck off!" Then in a last motion he swung his sword right through Feliks's torso. With a cold expression-less face Lovino looked at the blond haired devil in the eye and said, "You're too weak…so disappear from this earth." Then he floated down to the group and looked at the others with the same cold eyes.

Feliks gave a malicious grin. "That, like, was totally not cool. But I have to say that you are impressively strong. Just beware that by forcing yourself to an upper level, you just brought the wrath of Heaven upon yourself. I'd say, 'see you in hell' but you won't be there because you'll be dead." With a last laugh, the devil disappeared.

Feliciano watched as Feliks disappeared and sighed when he was gone. The black ball disappeared from around Antonio and left the exhausted Spaniard to flop to the ground. Feliciano immediately ran over to check over him and see whether or not he was injured. There were no physical injuries but the man was unconscious.

"L-Lovino, do you sense any more devils around here?" Feliciano asked worriedly, feeling that the fight that had just happened would attract more devils to the area. "I don't think we need to get into anymore fights right now."

"No…." Lovino said. Then he held up the sword again and pointed it at Feliciano, "But that's the least of your concerns now _angel_." He said while he spat the angel part out. "So you think you can stop me? Prove it."

"dammit…" Ludwig muttered but when he started to run over to help Feliciano tight black cords wrapped themselves around him. "Stay out of my way bastard. Don't think I've forgot about that dart you shot me with." Lovino said then he turned back to Feliciano. "Be ready to die angel…" Then he rushed straight at Feliciano with his sword ready to strike.

"I don't think so." A voice said.

Lovino was sent down to the ground with a powerful kick and when he hit the ground, a gun was pressed to his forehead. "You move an inch and you'll be missing your head, devil." The owner of the cold voice said.

Feliciano paled and hid behind Ludwig, whispering weakly, "Th-that's Vash. He's the head of the the Angels that hunt down devils and the like. They aren't the kind of beings that you ever want to mess with. Vash is the strongest which means that Heaven has found Lovino to be a big threat."

The warrior Angel turned and eyed Feliciano who continued to cower behind Ludwig. He had shortly cropped blond hair and cold blue-green eyes. "Feliciano Vargas is it?"

"Y-yes…" Feliciano whimpered, gripping on Ludwig's shirt to the point where it almost tore.

"You not only have failed to stop this…thing, but have also let humans become aware of our existence. And you have put these humans in danger. While it is not your complete fault, you did have a hand in allowing this to continue instead of reporting the problem to us." Vash commented coldly.

"B-but sir, that is my fratello! I wanted to help him and turn him back before his demonic level got too high." Feliciano responded in a high squeaky voice. "I didn't think that this would-"

"That's right. You didn't think. And that's why we are having this problem now." The warrior replied harshly, causing Feliciano to whimper and duck behind Ludwig. "This is a serious matter and you will be punished for it." He turned and looked at the furious devil who squirmed under his feet. "As for you, you will be exterminated."

"Like hell I will…" Lovino growled and tried to get up but only got the gun pushed against his forehead harder as a response. "fucking asshole…" _Dammit!_ Lovino thought as he glared at Vash, _from what I can remember about this bastard what makes him the strongest is his deadly accuracy. And I think that each of his bullets has a hollowed out chamber that contains a special chemical that acts as a poison for devils._ Then some of the chemical dripped out of the barrel of the gun causing Lovino to let out a yelp of pain and tightly close his eyes. But then he felt less weight on him and slowly opened his eyes to see Antonio standing and glaring at Vash while blocking Lovino from view.

"W-What…what the hell are you doing?" Lovino demanded while he stared at Antonio in shock. "Why the hell are you even defending me bastard!" At the same time Ludwig put his arm around Feliciano with his gun held tightly in his hand and glared at Vash as well. "I won't let you do anything to Feliciano, it doesn't matter if you're and angel and I'm human, I won't let you touch him."

Antonio definitely agreed with Ludwig's actions and stood by his own choice, choosing to protect the devil behind him (and ignore the protests that went with it). "I second that for sure, _señor_! You're not touching a hair on my dear Lovi's head!"

But the arguments/fighting were interrupted by another voice, "Alright everyone. Calm down."

"Stand down Vash, I'll take it from here." A messy blond haired angel with large eyebrows said as he walked up to Vash.

"B-Brow bastard? What the hell are you doing here?" Lovino shouted while still being pinned to the ground. The new angel's eye twitched and he said, "That's Arthur Kirkland to you Mr. Vargas. And I heard from Kiku's latest spy mission about what a devil named Natalya did to you and have decided to offer my assistance for once. It would be a shame for us to lose our best spell teacher. "

"Er…Feliciano…? Who's this?" Ludwig leaned over and whispered.

Feliciano looked at Arthur and instantly relaxed. "He's one of the higher ups. Even higher up than Vash…If he's going to be helping out then it should be good for us, especially since he seems to be favoring helping out Lovino." He smiled and squeezed Ludwig with his arms, not caring if the German were to protest. "Ve~! Thank you for protecting me Ludwig!"

Vash on the other hand was not a happy man. "What is the meaning of this? You know that a high level devil is to be exterminated on the spot. Why are you choosing to help it? I don't care if it used to be an Angel. It is a threat and doesn't need to exist any longer. You can always find another spell teacher to take his place." He didn't take his eyes off of the human-devil pair and continued to coldly glare at them with distaste. "Humans should not be involved with this either."

"The correct term is 'he' not 'it' Vash. And I'm not helping just so I don't need to locate another spell teacher (although finding a new one would be a great pain in the arse) but because there's a bigger threat than Lovino being a quattuor. From what Kiku's been able to tell me the crystal used on him is a much bigger problem, especially since it can infect angels. If this Natalya character is using him as a test then we'll have our own to see if he can be turned back." Then Arthur turned and looked at Lovino and Antonio. "There is one very special and extreme rare spell we can use for the time being. It's usually frowned upon to use it but it should be reasonable for this case…" Then he looked Antonio in the eye. "You…how much do you care about Lovino?" Arthur asked pointing his star-shaped wand at Antonio. "And be sure to answer me honestly."

Vash scowled at Arthur, but didn't say anything, knowing that he was not above him. Orders were orders and he knew not to defy them. He glared at the Spaniard who seemed to be taken aback by the question.

"How much do I care for him?" He repeated, his green eyes widening. He grinned and hugged Lovino close to him, despite the angry complaints, and said, "I'd be willing to give up my life for him, if that's an adequate comparison for what you want to know. Lovi is _muy importante para mí_ and I don't want to ever lose him, _sí_?"

Feliciano smiled and cooed, "Ve~! Fratello! Antonio loves you very much!" He hid behind Ludwig again when Lovino started throwing curses and foul language at Feliciano.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMMIT!" Lovino screeched at Feliciano. "JUST BECAUSE THE DAMN TOMATO BASTARD RAMBLES OFF STUPID SHIT DOESN'T MEAN-! OI! DON'T HIDE BEHIND THAT DAMN MACHO POTATO!"

Ignoring Lovino Arthur looked Antonio up and down with a skeptical gaze. "yes…..then this should work. Alright then. Vash please move away. And you, Antonio, come over and stand right next to me." Arthur said as he pointed at the spot. When Antonio came over Arthur closed his eyes and softly muttered a spell forming a bright white circle underneath the three of them. While still chanting Arthur held his hands out in front of him with a bright blue ball surrounding the hand on Antonio's side and a dark blue ball on Lovino's side. As the chanting got stronger the two balls closed in on themselves and formed two necklaces which floated over two the Spanish man and the devil and gently settled around their necks.

After a minute Arthur opened up his eyes and smiled at his handy work. "It's done. Now the spell I just performed is a much stronger version of the one Feliciano did except that instead of needing your brother's permission you will now need this man's." He said as he gestured at Antonio, "and it can work on quattuors, BUT only on quattuors, any higher and the spell will break. So consider this your second chance Lovino, because I won't stop Vash next time if this situation happens again." then he stretched out his white wings and then he motioned for Vash to follow him before he flew into the air and dissappeared.

"Damn brow bastard..doesn't know when to mind his own fucking business…" Lovino grumbled and rubbed the area where the chemical had dripped onto his head. Then he looked down at the necklace that was now on his neck. It was a deep navy blue and seemed to glow with a royal bluish light but no matter how pretty it looked Lovino knew that it was a chain for him…but considering the circumstances it was a much better alternative to Vash shooting his brains out. And it also seemed to be able let him keep his sanity as well…

Antonio also analyzed the necklace that hung around his neck. "Seems pretty fancy for a spell." He commented with a grin, oblivious to the incredulous look he was getting from Lovino. "But Lovi! Aren't you glad that you weren't killed? I know I am~!"

Feliciano ran out from behind Ludwig and hugged Lovino. "Ve~ Lovi! You're getting another chance from Heaven! It's so great!" He turned his head and smiled ecstatically at Ludwig. "Don't you think so, Luddy?" He nuzzled into Lovino's chest and continued to smile.

"Don't think that you're getting off so easily." Vash snapped at Lovino, storing his gun in its holder. "I'm keeping a close eye on you and if you put so much as a toe over the line, you're dead. I can promise you that, you damned devil."

Lovino glared back at Vash until he left. "damn asshole's been looking for a chance to shoot me since forever…damn him." Then he started trying to pry Feliciano off him. "Get the hell off me right now dammit! What is it with you having to hug every damn person around you all the time? Learn the concept of personal space already dumbass!"

"well..it is good that nothing's going to happen to him but shouldn't we try to get him turned back? That is the whole reason that Arthur person helped us." Ludwig said with a cough to get their attention.

"Brow bastard only helped so he can find a solution and make his ass look good." Lovino said with an eye roll and also giving up getting Feliciano off him. "Bastard's always about appearances and shit."

"Ve~ but brother, he's a higher up. He has to look good otherwise he'd get demoted." Feliciano replied as if it were obvious (which it probably was but nobody really cared at the moment).

Antonio sighed and looked at Ludwig. "I suppose that this means we need to continue to look for that devil, Natalya, otherwise this will just get worse. I don't think I want that guy coming after us again. He didn't seem to like any of us."

"Ve~! I don't think he's fond of anybody but his sister." Feliciano piped in, yelping and then crying when he was hit on the head by Lovino as a final warning to get off of him. "Wah! Lovi that was mean!" He cried, running to Ludwig for comfort.

"DON'T HIDE BEHIND THE POTATO BASTARD DAMMIT! AND IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK ASS SKULL?" Lovino screeched at Feliciano, then glared at Ludwig like it was his fault.

Ludwig sighed again while ignoring Lovino's glare. "I agree with you Antonio." But after a few more seconds of Lovino yelling at Feliciano he shouted, "BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Then he continued despite the scared expressions, "Now, we'll all keep searching for right now. And you both _will_ behave yourselves…Right?"

Feliciano nodded with a sniffle and Antonio gave a grimace at Lovino who seemed like he was ready to kill Ludwig at any moment. Not liking the negative atmosphere, Antonio sighed and said, "Well, I suppose we should start heading off then. I think we should be more careful this time so that we don't get surprised by another attack." With everyone's agreement, they all headed off to the next designated location.

* * *

><p>8 pages…wow that's a lot… ._. But YAY for Lovino's rants and Toni's or Feli's complete obliviousness! XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Little moments

**Yamiyo. Darknight has returned from the world of laziness…and plans to go back very soon again…**

**Thank you to the following for favoriting, putting this story on alert, and/or reviewing: WammyBoysFTW, cupcakeattack, Nekome-Sama, and BlueKikari! We both appreciate the love and will now present you with a cupcake…**

**No cupcake in front of you? Then you're not using your imagination! Use it!**

**Hope you enjoy the appearance of an unexpected character that we threw in!**

**cupcakeattack: We are glad you like our story! It means a lot to us and we hope that you will continue to read it. :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

"Why…the hell….CAN'T WE FIND THAT DAMN BITCH?" Lovino exclaimed after they were walking around for hours. "We been out here almost the whole fucking day and only ran into the cross-dressing bastard!" Then he calmed down a little even though he was still grumbling under his breath some. "Well…guess if we have nothing else to do we can do some practice right Feliciano?" Lovino asked as he looked over at Feliciano.

"Er…you can use the gym at my apartment if you want…no one's going to be there until tomorrow." Ludwig said walking a little bit behind the two brothers.

"Fine…that'll work. For once you're actually useful bastard." Lovino said with an eye roll. "So you want to do some practicing?"

Feliciano nodded enthusiastically. "It'll get us prepared! So yes!" He agreed, grabbing Lovino's hand so he could drag his brother to the blonde's apartment, oblivious to all of the shouting and cursing that came from Lovino as he was carelessly dragged along.

Antonio smiled cheerfully, watching the two as he followed them. "How cute~! _Ellos son tan lindos!_" He cooed, receiving a strange look from Ludwig. "Even though one's a devil and the other is an Angel, they get along so well!"

"Ja, well they are brothers after all so I guess that's why." Ludwig said with a nod. "But try not to act like that in public again…"

When they had gone back and everything was set up, Lovino stood in the middle of the room with Feliciano. "Alright dumbass, so we'll continue where we left off last time. I can't show you any of the spells any more but at least now we have something to actually practice on." Then he smacked his forehead at the confused look Feliciano was giving him. "I'm talking about _me_ dumbass!" He groaned with an eye roll then continued, "Now I showed you the spell once last time but I need to explain it first. The point of it is to force the devil into a harmless form and it's more...humane than the gun bastard's method. It's mainly reserved for tribus and below but it can work on a quattuor, but it's only for a few hours instead of being permanent like the others. But do some drills first since I'm sure as hell not going to be in any shape to do anything else after you cast it."

Then Lovino walked over and leaned against a nearby wall near Antonio. After watching Feliciano for a few moments Lovino perked up and said, "Looks like he's getting better, still a little sloppy though." But when he noticed Antonio questioning glance he sighed and said, "We were raised by our grandfather. But the bastard left us when I was 10 and Feliciano was 8 to chase after some human bitch. So I worked my ass off learning spells and even creating some to protect us. Brow bastard found out so he hired me as a spell teacher to teach other angels. Feliciano's been begging me for a while to teach him since nonno left us." Then he let out a small snort of laughter. "Hell Feliciano probably still wants that bastard to come back. But I sure as hell don't, he's never wanted anything to do with me. In fact with the way I am now the bastard would probably take a leaf out of that trigger-happy bastard's book and do me in." Then he pried himself off the wall and walked back over to Feliciano. "Alright cut it out now! It's time to do the damn spell."

Antonio almost stopped Lovino so he could comment on what he'd just been told, but he found himself unable to. He wasn't sure what to think about being told such intimate information, since he never thought that Lovino would divulge such things to him. Antonio felt very touched that the brunette had decided to do so.

"Ve~ Fratello, do you really think I can do it right? I-I don't know if I can!" Feliciano protested. He was cuffed on the head and decided not argue against his brother. "Um, okay, then here I go!" He squeezed his eyes shut and aimed at the devil, firing the spell at him uncertainly, not sure if it would work properly or not.

"AGH!" Lovino gasped when the spell hit him. In his daze he could slightly notice that Feliciano was suddenly growing larger before him and Antonio was catching him in his arms just as he passed out.

"W-What should we do…?" Ludwig asked in shock, especially since he had just watched a grown man suddenly shrink down into the form of a child. Looking down at the child in Antonio's arms Ludwig guessed that Lovino looked to be either 3 or 4. "Is it safe to leave him like this..?"

Feliciano immediately burst into tears, knowing that the spell had gone wrong and that it was his fault seeing as he had been the one to cast the failed spell. "I-It's all my f-f-fault!" He wailed collapsing to his knees, sobbing hysterically. "Fratello got turned into a little kid and it's because I'm horrible a-at spells!"

Antonio wasn't sure who to take care of first; the devil-turned-child in his arms, or the wailing Angel who didn't seem like he would stop crying anytime soon. "F-Feli, don't cry! I'm sure he's fine." Antonio said to Feliciano, trying to calm him down. He didn't want to wake the little Lovino he was holding so he turned to Ludwig and sighed. "Do you think you can take care of Feli? I think I should take Lovi home and see how he is when he wakes up."

"Ja, I'll take care of him." Ludwig said as he held onto the crying Feliciano. When Antonio had left Ludwig forced Feliciano to look up at him and said, "Feliciano! Stop crying! Now, I don't know anything about angel magic or spells but I'm sure that it'll be fine soon. Don't ever look down on yourself okay?"

Feliciano sniffled and looked at Ludwig with a smile. "Ve~ Really? Luddy you're so nice!" He leaned a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for saying that. I feel a lot better now."

...

A little while later Lovino slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blinking a little his eyes slowly scanned the room he was in, but he froze when he wasn't able to recognize any of it. What was going on…? And where were his grandfather and brother? Was he being kidnapped? Shaking a little at those thoughts, Lovino heard a noise behind him and immediately ran and hide behind a chair in the room. While staring up at Antonio with scared teary eyes, Lovino stuttered, "W-Who the hell are you? Where's Feli and nonno? CHIGI! Don't hurt me bastard!"

Antonio bent down to his knees so that he didn't appear as large to the scared child. "Ah, you don't remember me, Lovi?" He smiled at the brunette who continued to hide behind the chair. "I suppose I can reintroduce myself to you. My name is Antonio Carriedo, but I suppose that might be too difficult for you to say, so just call me Tonio." He sat down on the floor and continued to ramble, "You don't have to worry. I'm your friend…I think. There are some times that you get mad at me, so then you don't talk to me…but when we do get along, it's quite fun. So you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." He paused and remembered something. "Oh! I have something you'll like."

The Spaniard stood up and walked out of the room and then came back holding two tomatoes. He sat back down on the floor and held one out to the child. "Here. It's a tomato. I know you like them." He bit into his own and swallowed. "See? It's good."

Lovino slowly inched out of his hiding place and took the tomato from Antonio. Then he carefully looked it all over before taking a small bite. With his eyes lighting up a little from the taste Lovino sat down and continued munching on the tomato, but he still felt confused. How could he be friends with the man when he'd never even seen him before? Lovino knew that nonno told him countless times to not talk to strangers but Antonio didn't feel like one…actually he didn't know what to think about Antonio but now after talking to the man he did know in some way that the Spanish man really wouldn't hurt him.

_But this is too hard to think about dammit!_ Lovino thought with a scowl. His brother was always the one who was much better about accepting things…then a light bulb went off in Lovino's head and he quickly looked about the room before running over to a chair next to the window and climbing up on it to look out the window. Where was his brother? Nothing happened to him too right? Turning back to Antonio Lovino cried, "I can't find Feli! Nonno told me to take care of him since I'm his big brother! But he's gone!" Then he started trying to wipe away the tears that were falling down his face, "What if something bad happened to him? I-I don't wanna lose him too...he's the only one who doesn't hate me..."

Antonio felt elated after seeing Lovino take the tomato and carefully start eating it, as if he'd still been rather suspicious of the food. But when he ran to the chair, climbed up on it and started crying about his brother, the curly haired man felt bad. "It's okay Lovino. Your brother is safe. They already called me and they're coming over to see how you're doing. Your brother will be here in a few minutes, so you don't have to worry, okay?" He said comfortingly with a smile. "And Lovino, nobody hates you. I especially don't hate you. You've got an interesting and lively character, and you are smart and you protect your brother no matter what. You're a good person, so don't ever feel like you're a bad one that people don't like."

Lovino didn't know what to think when Antonio told him that he wasn't hated and that Antonio said that he especially didn't hate him so he just huffed in response and climbed back down from the chair. But he was glad to hear that Feliciano was coming, at least he didn't have to worry about something happening to his stupid little brother. Lovino grumbled to himself a little remembering the time that Feliciano had gotten stuck in a tree because of a cat. He was stuck for hours until Nonno came and got him down after Lovino ran to get him since neither one of them could fly yet. "I don't get it…" Lovino suddenly perked up looking at Antonio, "I never saw you before so why are you so nice to me…? Most grown-ups aren't like that…"

Antonio laughed a bit. "You've been living here for a little while, so I know you more than other people do. I treat you nicely because, well…who doesn't want to be treated kindly? And you're my Lovi, sí?" He grinned and offered Lovino another tomato.

There was a knock on the door and Antonio looked around and stood up. "That should be your _hermano_, so I'll be right back, ok Lovi? Don't go anywhere." He walked out of the room and opened the door for the Angel and the blonde behind him. "Holá, Feliciano and Ludwig! He's awake now, so it should be fine for you to see him."

Feliciano bounced into the room and looked down at his now little brother. "Ve~! Fratello! You look so cute!" He cooed, scooping up the child into his arms to hug him close. "I thought you might've been hurt or something but you seem okay! Ve~ I'm so glad!"

"Er….Feliciano? I don't think he feels comfortable about that…." Ludwig said when he saw the shocked expression on Lovino's face when he saw Feliciano. "Was he feeling alright when he woke up?" Ludwig asked as he turned to look at Antonio.

When he was picked up by Feliciano Lovino immediately yelped then ran and hid behind Antonio. While peeking out from behind Antonio Lovino started to look Feliciano up and down. "W-What? H-How did you get so big? A-and you look really, really old too! What happened to you?"

Feliciano frowned when Lovino jumped away from him and hid behind Antonio. "Fratello, you taught me a spell and you got turned into a kid. You're actually about the same age as me, although a little older." He paused and hesitated, not wanting to tell the child that he'd later been turned into a devil.

Antonio patted Lovino on the head and picked him up into his arms. Responding to Ludwig's question, he said, "He was fine when he woke up and he doesn't seem to be having any physical problems or anything, but he doesn't remember anything aside from what he did in the past. It seems his mind was also reverted during the spell. But other than that, he seems fine." He looked down at the shocked Lovino and smiled gently. "I think that he'll be fine if he gets reacquainted with everyone."

"Alright. That seems mostly likely for him right now." Ludwig said nodding. "I just hope that nothing happens before he turns back. He did say that this should only last for a few hours."

"So…I'm big too?" Lovino asked with a puzzled look. Looking at Feliciano it did make sense since there was no way his little brother could suddenly become his big brother. And being big sounded cool! Then no one could mess with him! "But how did I teach you a spell? I don't know any! Only that bastard nonno does!"

Feliciano gave a bashful smile and scratched his hair nervously. "Ah well, when you're older…well, you're actually one of the best spell teachers there are. Even Arthur thinks highly of your skill, which means a lot because he doesn't like to acknowledge many others for that kind of skill…So you taught me…You just don't remember because of the spell I used on you."

Antonio nodded back to Ludwig. "I think everything should be fine. I just don't know quite what to say to him since he doesn't remember anything."

"I am? And I taught you too?" Lovino asked excited about how Feliciano said he was one of the best spell teachers, even though he wasn't too sure who Arthur was. Then he walked over to Feliciano and looked up at him. _He's really big now…_ He thought as he looked at Feliciano's hand then compared it to his own small one. _I know he said that I'm supposed to be big too…but am I still his big brother like this…? He's so much bigger and older than me now..._ He thought sadly to himself.

"Well, I guess you can treat him mostly normal for right now since he seems to be comfortable around you." Ludwig said. But when he looked over at Lovino he asked, "Er…Are you alright?"

"I'm fine bastard! Mind your own damn business!" Lovino yelled back. _And it looks like Feli has this bastard with him so does he even need me…? _He sadly thought again with small tears forming in his eyes that he quickly tried to wipe away before anyone saw them.

Feliciano and Antonio both noticed the tears and immediately wanted to comfort the poor child. Feliciano scooped him up and hugged him close and Antonio went over and patted Lovino on the head.

"You taught me every spell that I know!" Feliciano said with an encouraging smile. "All the other teachers gave up on me, but you didn't and now I know a lot of spells and can actually perform them well! You're a really good teacher, fratello!" He hugged him tighter and nuzzled against him. "And I don't think anybody but you could have helped me with learning spells and getting through what I have!"

Antonio smiled at the praise Feliciano was giving Lovi. The brothers were obviously really close and depended on each other for certain things. "Lovi's really smart, _sí_?"

Lovino felt shocked by all the praise at first but then he calmed down and hugged Feliciano back a little bit. "G-grazie Feli…you're still really nice…" He hiccupped wiping away the last of the tears on his face. "But I wasn't worried about anything like a baby would!" Then his stomach let out a growl and he said, "I'm hungry dammit!"

"Well, I don't know what Antonio has so you'll have to ask him…" Ludwig started to say before Lovino looked over at Antonio and said, "I want food!"

"Well, since we are all here," Antonio said with a grin, "why don't we go have a picnic at the park nearby? It should be fun for all of us, sí?" He patted Lovino on the head. "I can make us some comida and then we can go, if you'd all like."

Feliciano smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Ve~! That would be very fun!" He tugged on Ludwig's sleeve with his free arm; while he adjusted Lovino is his hold in his other. "Luddy, wouldn't that be fun? We should do it!" He turned to Antonio and jumped up and down excitedly. "I can help you cook, if you want, Antonio!"

"That'd be great Feli! I'd appreciate that." Antonio replied, heading off to the kitchen.

"Ja…fun." Ludwig muttered while being over shadowed by Lovino yelling, "What the hell am I supposed to do dammit?" Then he pouted and crossed his arms while glaring in the direction of the kitchen. "Well…you could try to draw I'm sure that Antonio has some pens and paper around here somewhere…" Ludwig said, looking down at Lovino. "I can't draw bastard!" Lovino shouted back. Ludwig started to say something else but cut himself off since it would probably be useless to argue with the child.

Rolling his eyes at Ludwig, Lovino walked out of the room into the kitchen where Antonio and Feliciano were already cooking. After tugging on Feliciano's pants causing him to look down at him Lovino looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Um…F-Feli? I'm still your big brother right? Even when I'm little like this..?"

Feliciano looked down at Lovino and nodded with a smile. "Ve~ of course you are, fratello! You'll always be my big brother! It doesn't matter if you look younger or are smaller. You will always be my older brother and you will always be very important to me."

Antonio smiled down at Lovino and said, "If you'd like, you could help us to Lovi. I'm sure that you could handle something simple right?"

When Feliciano had told him that Lovino quickly hugged Feliciano's leg then let go. "You really didn't change…" Lovino muttered. Then he started to push a chair over to the counter next to them. "Fine, I'll help dammit! Somebody needs to make sure the cooking doesn't suck!"

After they had finished cooking and had just arrived at the park Lovino immediately ran over to the large fountain. "Wow! It's so big! And look at all the shiny coins in there!" He cried as he pointed at the water. But when he heard laughing he turned and glared at them. "What the hell's so funny dammit?"

But then a loud voice rang out, "Your breasts belong to me da ze~!"

Antonio gave off a surprised yelp when he felt two hands start to grope him on the chest all too close for comfort. _"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?"_ He yelped, immediately turning around so that he could shove whoever it was that was harassing him away. _"¡No me toques!"_

"WAS?" Ludwig shouted as he turned to look back at the man who had just groped Antonio. "Keep it up and I'll arrest you for sexual assault!"

The black-haired man with a very strange hair curl only let out a laugh in response. "But his breasts belong to me! And so do yours da ze! 'Sup! I'm Yong Soo and Natalya asked me to keep you busy so you don't stop her plans!" Yong Soo chirped with a large smile on his face.

"Y-You're a devil..?" Ludwig asked as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Yong Soo.

"Yep! I am! And I'll get rid of all you guys before that devil grows up again!" Yong Soo said as he returned to his true form and pointed at Lovino who stared at him with a scared, shocked expression. "W-What? I'm not a devil dammit!" Lovino shouted as he clung to Feliciano's leg.

Yong Soo burst out laughing again, "Sure you are da ze! You just forgot because that angel cast a spell on you and made you forget!"

"F-Feli..? I-Is that true…? Am I really a devil when I'm big?" Lovino stuttered as he looked up at Feliciano.

Feliciano didn't reply to Lovino's question, instead becoming very angry at the devil in front of him. "Don't you talk to fratello that way! I-I won't allow you to do anything bad to him!" He let his Angel wings come out and began to mutter a spell. A light shined and stretched into the form of a bow. He grabbed it and another light serving as an arrow formed in his grasp. "Don't think that I'll let you get away with hurting my brother."

Antonio grabbed Lovino and held him in his grasp so that he wouldn't get caught in the fight. "Stay with me, ok Lovi? We need to let Feli take care of this." He said to the child in his arms who didn't exactly look very happy with the situation.

"B-But..! What's he going to do to Feli? I have to protect him!" Lovino cried and tried to squirm out of Antonio's grasp. "Let me go dammit Let me go right now bastard!"

"No Lovi. You've taught your brother well, so I think that right now, all you can do to help him is to stay out of danger with us." Antonio replied firmly, strengthening his hold on the child.

"I'm just telling him the truth! And I didn't hurt him da ze!" Yong Soo said. "Now…these humans on the other hand…" With an evil smirk on his face Yong Soo put his hand on ground and muttered a curse under his breath causing all the trees in the area to wrap their branches around Antonio and Ludwig pulling them up into the air. "HA! That'll take care of those two for a while! Now to get rid of you angel! Maybe you can show your brother what he's supposed to be!"

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Feliciano shouted furiously, lacing the arrow into place, then taking aim at the devil. "You may not have hurt him physically, but you are hurting him emotionally and mentally. Such actions are forbidden." His eyes darkened substantially and he stretched the bow and shot the arrow, narrowly missing the devil. "I purposely missed, but if you don't leave, you won't be so lucky next time." He formed another arrow and put it against the bow, narrowing his eyes at Im Yong Soo. "Let them go. **Now**."

"He's playing with you dumbass! Don't let the bastard get under your skin!" Lovino called out to Feliciano, shocking the others since he now looked to be about 13. "Don't forget all the shit I taught you! You'll have to take care of this asshole since I'm not back to my own age yet!"

"Huh, so he's turning back already?" Yong Soo muttered with a thoughtful look. "Looks like I'll have to kick things up a notch…" Then he touched the ground again and made the branches grab Lovino who immediately started struggling. "Give it up angel." He said as one of the ends of the branches turned into a point aimed at Lovino's neck. "I can slice your brother's throat wide open WAY before you hit me with that arrow da ze!"

Feliciano froze, knowing that what the devil said was true, but he held the bow in place. "Ah, but…you do remember what I did earlier right?" He cocked his head to the side and his eyes shined with an eerie light. "Don't you think that missing an easy shot was a little too strange?"

There was silence until strips of light shot around the devil and slammed him to the floor. Feliciano stepped up to him and rolled the devil over with his foot, a cold aura surrounding him. "I can forgive if you attack me, but if you attack the people close to me-" he took an arrow and dug it into the devil's chest; into his heart, "-you will be the one to suffer."

"AGH!" Yong Soo cried out in pain. But as he started disappearing he smirked up at Feliciano. "Nice job. You almost seem devil-like yourself with how cold you're being. Maybe Natalya'll use you next after your brother." Then he completely disappeared and the branches when back to normal dropping Lovino, Antonio, and Ludwig to the ground.

"F-Feliciano..?" Ludwig asked as he stared at the Angel, while Lovino stalked over to Feliciano.

"Feliciano…." He started right before he smacked Feliciano upside the head as hard as he could. "WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU DUMBASS? I SAID AND I QUOTE 'DON'T LET THE BASTARD GET UNDER YOUR SKIN' AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO? **LET HIM**! YOU ARE SO FUCKING-! UGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL ELSE TO SAY TO YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU JUST BETTER BE PRETTY DAMN HAPPY THAT THE BASTARD DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU BEING PISSED OFF!" Lovino ranted and was unknowingly turning back to an adult. "JUST-! Ugh..grazie." Lovino panted. "And please please don't scare me like that again alright?" the twenty-two year old asked as he looked Feliciano in the eye. "Anymore and you could have became a fallen angel. No different from how I am right now."

Feliciano froze in place with Lovino's words and his eyes widened. He became very pale and he looked down at the ground, feeling very lost and unsure of what he'd just done. He looked back up at his brother with tears streaming down his face. "Am I bad? Is what I did bad?" He cried, gripping the grass under his hands until his knuckles turned white with strain. "I wanted to protect everyone and I was mad that he hurt you all!" He sniffled and started to stammer between gasps of breath and his sobbing. "I d-didn't want h-him to kill you! I c-c-couldn't think straight and w-was desperate!" The Angel wiped his face to try to clear the tears that came streaming down but the tears kept falling. "A-and now Luddy and Antonio and fratello are going to hate me!"

"Ah…fuck..." Lovino muttered before he knelt down next to Feliciano and started rubbing his back like he used to do when Feliciano was little and had a nightmare. "I know you didn't want that bastard to do anything...it's just…well…when I saw you like that I thought I was in danger of losing my little brother forever, and it scared the hell out of me." Then he stood up dragging Feliciano with him. "But if you keep thinking that we'll all hate you then I'm smacking you upside the head again for thinking something that damn stupid. There's no way in hell we'll EVER hate you so get it through your thick skull dammit."

Feliciano sniffled and his sobs quieted. He blinked large brown eyes at his brother and wiped the tears from them. "D-do you really mean that fratello?" He looked around at Antonio and Ludwig and then at Lovino. "You don't hate me?"

Antonio gave a weak smile, still trying to get over the fact that they'd just been attacked and held hostage. "I certainly don't hate you Feli. A mother bear becomes ferocious to protect her cubs, _sí_? So I can't really say that I hate you for what you did. You were just protecting us."

"Of course I mean it dumbass. You should've already known." Lovino said with a slightly exasperated expression. "Yes, you piss me off to no end but we're brothers and we'll always be brothers. That's just how it is." Then Lovino glared at Ludwig as if daring him to say that he hated Feliciano.

"Ja, I don't hate you either Feliciano." Ludwig mumbled ignoring Lovino's glare. "Even though we've only known each other for a very short while there's nothing you could do to ever make me hate you." Then he walked over and pulled Feliciano into a tight hug despite Lovino's complaints. "So don't ever look down on yourself."

Feliciano nuzzled into Ludwig's embrace, hugging back, and began to smile, feeling a lot better with the reassurance that nobody hated him. "Thank you."

Antonio smiled and hugged Lovino enthusiastically. "That's so sweet of you to say Lovi~! You are a very good _hermano mayor_!" He continued to cling to the devil, even though he was constantly being pushed, shoved, and cursed at.

Feliciano pulled slightly out of Ludwig's grasp to look at Lovino. "Fratello, do you still remember everything from the short while you were a child just now?"

"WILL . YOU . GET THE HELL OFF ME RIGHT THIS DAMN SECOND? AND DAMMIT! STOP SAYING SUCH MUSHY SHIT!" Lovino yelled as he kept trying to get out of Antonio's hug. Then he sighed and turned to Feliciano, "Yes. I remember every single damn thing that happened. I was completely aware of everything going on even though I didn't have any control over my own actions…but that reminds me…" He muttered as he lightly cuffed Feliciano on the back of his head. "What was that shit about saying you failed the damn spell? It did what it was SUPPOSED to dumbass! It forces the devil into a harmless form!"

"But you." Lovino started as he looked back at Antonio, "I need to talk to you about something. Over there." He said as he pointed at a tree that was a couple of feet away. "But just you. Feliciano and the potato bastard can stay here." Then he started walking over but threw a glare at Ludwig, "Don't you dare do _anything_ to him while I'm over there bastard."

Feliciano cocked his head to the side and muttered a small confused "Ve~?" before returning to hug Ludwig and nuzzle into him.

Antonio followed Lovino, wondering what he wanted to talk to him about, especially since he didn't want to say it in front of the other two. "Lovi~ what do you need to talk to me about?" the Spaniard asked when he reached the tree next to Lovino.

Lovino leaned against the tree then looked Antonio in the eye. "I need to explain what _this_-" He held up the necklace around his neck. "-actually is and what it's for. I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't want Feliciano overhearing. It's a bond, that's why brow bastard said that it's rare. Usually people use the weaker one that I created that Feliciano first used because there's no consequences." Then Lovino looked over in Feliciano direction and said, "Damn thing didn't even do what I created for…" But then he shook his head and said, "The point is this one has some pretty big consequences associated with it. It does fight the corruption and let me keep my own personality…but…if it breaks then the devil it's cast on loses all trace of them self basically becoming a killing machine and the human they were bonded to loses all their memory without any hope of getting it back. That's the price for breaking the oath."

Then Lovino sighed, "I don't know why brow bastard even decided to drag you into this mess. For yours and Feliciano's sake it would've been a hell of a lot better if gun bastard blew my brains out…I'm sorry for all this." Then he turned and started to walk off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember that reviews and comments (NOT FLAMES) keep up writing and that you get imaginary cupcakes for it. owo<strong>

**UNTIL THEN!**


	8. Busted!

****Yamiyo. Darknight **is here again (probably to your dismay). Thanks for keeping up with our story! I hope you're enjoying it and that you shall continue to do so. To the two of you who gave us reviews, thank you very much. We appreciate all comments and reviews. They mean a lot to us!**

**ChibitaliaKirby: (I love your username!) We shall definitely be continuing! You can count on that! w I'm glad you love this story!**

**SpicyItalianRomano: ChibiRomano= Automatic win. :3 And the whole Spain being molested thing was Dogsrule's genius idea. XD**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

Antonio didn't leave the spot for a few minutes. He contemplated Lovino's words and wondered why he suddenly seemed so concerned over the fact. Antonio hadn't planned for anything bad to happen between them that could cause the contract to unleash its effects. As far as he could tell, it would be fine so long as nothing came between them. He watched silently as Feliciano pounced on his brother and caused Lovino to start cursing. He sighed a little and walked back over to the group, still feeling troubled by Lovino's words.

"Dammit Feliciano! Get the hell off of me!" Lovino shouted as he started trying to get his brother to let go. "I swear! I was hell of a lot more mature than you even as a damn brat! And that's pretty fucking pathetic dumbass!" Then he noticed Antonio's expression and yelled over at him to distract him, "Oi! Bastard! Get this dumbass off of me!" While stopping in his struggle for a second Lovino looked down at the ground and thought, 'I never should have told him…but he does deserve to know though…'

"Er...Feliciano? Could you let go of your bruder now?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't need _your_ fucking help bastard! Get the hell out of here you damn potato!" Lovino growled glaring at him.

Feliciano didn't let go, but he turned and gave a blank gaze at Ludwig. "Ve~ but Luddy, it's not bad to hug my fratello, is it?"

"It is when he doesn't want it, Feli…" Antonio replied with a small smile. "And Lovi, don't be so mean to Ludwig. He's just trying to help, _sí_?"

Feliciano pouted and let go of Lovino. "Okay…" He suddenly smiled and threw himself at Ludwig, hugging him. "Ve~! Ludwig! I can hug you though, right?"

"AGH! Don't hug him either dammit! The bastard's just trying to seduce you like the damn pervert he is!" Lovino yelled. Then he rounded on Antonio and said, "How the hell is that bastard helping? He hasn't done a single damn thing yet! AND how many damn times have I told you not to call me 'Lovi'?"

"J-Ja...I guess you can hug me…" Ludwig said with a slight blush. "But I don't think your bruder likes it-" "DAMN RIGHT I DON'T!" "Und please don't do it in public..."

Antonio grinned at Lovino and hugged him in an attempt to get himself to drop his gloomy mood. "But Lovi~! That name really fits you! It's cute like you are! Right Feli?"

"Ve~! Lovi is a good nickname for you, fratello!" Feliciano chimed in with a grin, ignoring Ludwig's plea for him to not be so affectionate in public. "You should let him use it with you!"

Sighing, Ludwig only stood on the side hoping that no one would show up and see him. "Feliciano? Can you please stop doing this..?"

"Ve~! But Luddy! I like hugging you!" Feliciano interjected with a frown, his large brown eyes watering with tears. "Is it really that bad?"

"Er...n-no...It's not bad…but…well…" Ludwig stuttered feeling worried about Feliciano's tears. "ARGH! We already discussed this!"

"Hell no!" Lovino yelled as he tried to get out of Antonio's hug. "Why the hell are you two dumbasses always trying to hug me dammit! If you love hugging so much then hug each other and leave me out of it!" Then Lovino sighed and muttered for only Antonio to hear him, "But…grazie for watching me when I was a kid. Even I know of how much of a pain in the ass I was."

Antonio grinned even more at the thanks feeling like he'd gotten the best compliment. "It was not a problem Lovi! You're so cute that it would never be a problem to hang out with you." He replied cheerfully, choosing to continue hugging Lovino.

"Ugh…you are such a dumbass…" Lovino grumbled. "Are you saying you'd rather be around me as a damn kid? Thanks a whole fucking lot bastard." Maybe this'll distract the bastard enough… Lovino thought. Then he started struggling against Antonio's hug, "But will you stop hugging me dammit! Why the hell do you lecture Feliciano about it and then do it yourself you damn hypocrite!"

"Eh? I like you Lovi when you're an adult too!" Antonio hurriedly replied, worried about offending Lovino, which had no intention of doing. "And I like hugging you Lovi! It's not a bad thing!" He frowned and let go.

"Says you and the other dumbass…." Lovino muttered. Then he glanced at Feliciano and said, "We can do some more practicing but nothing like that again dammit! Ugh…I can't believe that damn spell turned me into a brat again, and I was such a crybaby then too…" He groaned and rubbed his forehead, but then he remembered the food, "But shouldn't we eat the damn food now before the shit gets cold?"

Antonio laughed. "You weren't a crybaby. You were just concerned for your family." He patted Lovino on the head. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." He looked over to Feliciano, who had cheered up at the mention of food, and waved him and Ludwig over. "Come on you two."

Feliciano ran over and cheered. "Ve~! I can't wait! I'm really hungry!"

"Well, luckily, nothing got ruined during the fight." Antonio stated, feeling relieved. "That wouldn't have been very good."

Lovino's eye twitched when Antonio patted him on the head and he growled, "Grr.. Dammit bastard! Don't fucking pat me on the head like I'm still a damn kid!" But then he felt guilty and looked down at the ground, "L-Look…s-sorry for snapping at you…I shouldn't have done it.."

"Is there anything you need us to do Antonio?" Ludwig perked up when he walked over.

"Who the hell would want you to do a single damn thing bastard? Go jump off a damn cliff already potato bastard." Lovino scowled and rolled his eyes.

Antonio laughed cheerfully (as usual) and pulled out plates and utensils for everybody while Feliciano got the food out. "No, you can just enjoy yourself."

"Ve~! Fratello! The food is going to be so good!" Feliciano cheered, almost spilling the food he'd pulled out (although somehow managing not to).

"_Sí_! I hope you all enjoy!" Antonio exclaimed just as happily. "Now since we have no one to bother us."

"Yeah, yeah, but be careful dumbass. You're going to spill all the damn food." Lovino grumbled as he took his plate from Antonio. "What the point of cooking all this if you're just going to spill it?"

"Danke." Ludwig said when he sat down.

The picnic went along well until a bright, loud, cheerful voice cheered, "Awesome! Food! You guys mind if I join ya?" But before any of them answered a blond man wearing glasses sat down right between Feliciano and Lovino. "Yo! Feli and Lovi! I haven't seen you two for a while! How ya been? Oh, and sorry about you getting turned into a devil and stuff Lovi." Then he turned to Antonio and Ludwig and chirped, "Hey! I'm Alfred F. Jones! The HERO! Who are you two?"

"Ugh…just what we need...burger bastard showing up..." Lovino groaned before he glared at Alfred who was still smiling. "And don't call me 'Lovi' bastard. Don't you have something better to do than piss me off? Also, don't fucking invite yourself when we didn't invite you bastard!"

Alfred just laughed, "Wow...being turned into a devil sure didn't change your attitude at all huh? But that's the guy who you have the spell bond with right?" He asked as he pointed at Antonio.

"Don't talk about spell bonds in front of Feliciano dumbass!" Lovino growled with a panicked look at Feliciano.

"Eh? So you're an _ángel_ as well?" Antonio asked in wonder and surprise, handing a plate and utensils to Alfred as well, not noticing the glares he was getting from Lovino. "I'm surprised. I didn't think that we'd be visited by another. Were you sent by someone?"

Feliciano cocked his head curiously, also confused. "Spell bond? I think I've heard of that." He turned and looked at his brother. "Ve~ Lovi, what's a spell bond? Is it like the spell I did earlier?" He frowned and concentrated, as if it would help him remember.

"Yep! I'm an angel alright! The most heroic one around! Oh, and the reason I'm here is cuz Iggy just wanted me to check on you guys. He sensed something happened and told me to come and help you guys if I needed to." Alfred said with a wave of his hand shrugging it off. Then he started scarfing down the food as soon as he got it.

Lovino looked away from Feliciano and said in a much harsher tone of voice than he intended, "It's nothing you need to worry about! And I thought told you to not ask me about it dammit! So drop it right now and never ask me again!

When Ludwig saw the sad expression Feliciano was giving Lovino he started to say something but his cell phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID he groaned but answered it anyway. "Hallo bruder...What do you need?"

"Oy West! Where are you? I was gonna hang out with you but you've gone and left the awesome me behind! What's up with that!" the irritated voice came loudly from the phone. "But you know what-"

The call was dropped, or rather, he had hung up suddenly, leaving a confused Ludwig to ponder why that had happened until he came crashing into view.

"There you are!" The albino stomped over to Ludwig and clapped him on the shoulder with a grin. "I've been looking for you bruder! How could you leave the awesome me behind while you go spend your time with some strangers?" He complained, looking at the group around him with a grin and shining red eyes. "Hallo! My name's Gilbert. I'm the awesomest person ever and Ludwig is my little bruder." There was a peep and a yellow chick popped out from his silvery hair. "Oh and this is Gilbird. He's my awesome little buddy." He paused and eyed the Spaniard with a bigger grin. "Hey Tony!"

Antonio had regarded Alfred's statement with a grin and was now happy to see his friend. "Hey Gil. Nice to see you again. Haven't seen you in awhile."

Feliciano bounced up and down from where he was sitting and smiled at Gilbert, now having (seemingly) forgotten Lovino's harsh response. "Ciao~ I'm Feliciano! Would you like to join us?"

"Nice to meet you Feli!" Gilbert replied loudly. "And sure. So what're you up to, bruder?"

"Hallo bruder…." Ludwig muttered and rubbed his forehead. "And I'm not up to anything! They only wanted to have a picnic so I went with them. I'm…taking a break from the case right now. But bruder! Why are you in this park in the first place?"

"Oh…great…ANOTHER potato bastard…ugh…what the hell did I do to deserve this…?" Lovino groaned while glaring at Ludwig and Gilbert. "And dammit Feliciano! Why the hell do you want potato number two here?"

"Well maybe it's because you-" Alfred started to say before Lovino covered his mouth.

"Shut the hell up dumbass! First you let the spell bonds slip to Feliciano and now you're going to reveal us to a random mortal? How the hell does brow bastard put up with you?" Lovino hissed while keeping his hand on Alfred's mouth.

"Cuz he loves me!" Alfred whined. "And what's the big deal about spell bonds anyway?"

Lovino sighed and removed his hand, "Ugh...dumbass. Just don't do anything stupid like that again bastard. And stop talking about spell bonds!" Then he turned to Antonio and asked, "You know this albino bastard?"

Feeling bad for Alfred (although he didn't dare try anything), Antonio nodded. "Sí. He's one of my friends and we've know each other for a long time."

"Exactly!" Gilbert cut in, wrapping an arm around Antonio's shoulder excitedly. "He saw how awesome I was and couldn't help but want to be my friend, so being as awesome as I am, I let him be my friend!" He exclaimed with a grin, the chick on his head peeping in agreement.

"A-ah…" Antonio gave a weak smile, wanting to point out that wasn't exactly how it went, but decided not to, knowing that Gilbert would not let him tell the truth. "S-sí…"

Feliciano smiled and continued to bounce. "Ve~ Gilbert, you're so nice to others aren't you?" He commented lightly, completely oblivious.

With a proud look, Gilbert thrust his chest out and gave the Angel two thumbs up. "Of course! The awesome me is awesomely nice to people that I think are cool!"

"…you can think? That sounds pretty hard to believe bastard." Lovino muttered but still didn't stop glaring. But he was glad that Gilbert was distracting Feliciano, and it looked like it was helping Antonio too. Great…just isn't this perfect…it took the albino bastard to help him… Lovino thought but then he felt confused. Why did he care about Antonio so much..? Was it because he helped him when he lost his memories and kept Vash from killing him? Ignoring it for the moment Lovino sighed and said, "So how long is this bastard going to be here?"

"Bruder, you know that's not how you two met." Ludwig perked up sighing. "It was when you both were little and he helped you when you lost Vati and mutti at the mall."

"HAHAHA! Man this is awesome! I had no clue humans were so much fun to hang around!" Alfred said as he burst out laughing and completely oblivious to Lovino's glare. "I have to do this WAY more often!"

Feliciano (being as clueless as he was) didn't notice that Alfred had just practically blurted their secret out to Gilbert and just laughed. Antonio froze and went pale, looking at Lovino to see how he'd react (although he figured that it would definitely be an angry one).

Gilbert laughed at Alfred instead. "What are you sayin' blondie? Humans? Why do you talk like you're not a human?"

Feliciano finally understood what had been implied and stopped laughing, instead paling like Antonio had. He then tried to convince Gilbert that it was a joke. "H-he's just joking, Gilbert! He just likes to mess around like that!"

Gilbert paused and eyed Feliciano in confusion, but then Antonio jumped in (mostly so that Lovino wouldn't try to start choking Alfred in fury). "Feli's right! He's been joking around with us the whole time that way, right Feli?"

Feliciano nodded (maybe a little too quickly and a few too many times) in agreement.

"Cause I'm not one! I'm a ange-" Then he realized what he was saying and started stuttering. "I-I mean…yeah! It's a joke! H-hahaha…G-Got ya! Don't tell me you actually believe me dude!" Then he muttered under his breath, "Oh man…Iggy's gonna ring my neck for this…"

"Fucking dumbass..." Lovino growled under his breath, still ready to strangle Alfred. "Now see what the hell you did? This is your fucking fault dammit!" Lovino screeched at Alfred without noticing that his eyes had turned red in his fury.

"Dude, your eyes just changed colors!" Gilbert exclaimed in shock, pointing blatantly at Lovino. "Are those some kind of special contacts or something? That's so awesome!"

Feliciano paled even more so and shook his head at his brother. "F-fratello!" He hissed desperately, careful not to let Gilbert hear him.

Antonio grabbed Lovino with both arms and pulled him into his lap, somehow managing to also cover his eyes. "They just change colors when the light hits them. He's got reddish-brown eyes, except you can't see the red unless the light hits at a good angle." He spewed quickly, throwing the first idea that came into mind without thinking about it.

"Oh, really?" Gilbert asked, starting to be weirded out by everyone's strange behavior. "Somehow I feel like something's up…"

Lovino kept fighting to get free the whole time Antonio was holding him. "Get the hell off me and let me wring that asshole's neck! He fucking deserves it for being such a dumbass!" But when he realized that Gilbert had seen his red eyes he stopped and started to try to calm himself down with deep breathes. When he knew his eyes had turned brown again he smacked Antonio's hands away and almost ran to get out of his lap and back to his spot.

"It was a trick of the light bastard! So forget about it already dammit!" Lovino growled at Gilbert, throwing another glare at Alfred.

"Uh…bruder?" Ludwig perked up and asked Gilbert. "Maybe we can do this another day…It seems like you're not feeling too well right now..."

"Y-Yeah dude! It really looks like you're believing this joke WAY too much." Alfred said with a nervous laugh. "S-So what if he has red eyes, it's not like he's a vampire or a devil or something!" When Alfred had said that, both Lovino and Ludwig smacked their foreheads. "Will you shut the hell up already? It's no wonder you're constantly getting your ass in trouble!" Lovino growled with his eyes taking on a red tint again.

Gilbert frowned. "I know you guys are hiding something from me. That's not awesome." He turned to Ludwig and shook his head. "I'm not sick, and don't even try to accuse me of being drunk. I'm sober right now. Bruder, I don't like it when you're hiding something from me."

Feliciano started to fret, although he didn't say anything. He just kept glancing everywhere around him, as if hoping that something or someone would somehow make the whole problem go away. He looked anxiously at Lovino and shook his head again as if to warn him about his eyes again. "Fratello, p-please be more careful!" He hissed.

Antonio had also started to become worried. Although Gilbert could be a bit clueless or out of it sometimes, he had moments where he was dangerously sharp and intuitive about the happenings around him. When he was like that, he couldn't exactly be stopped. Or so he thought. He was currently hoping that somehow Ludwig could get some sense into him, although that hope was slim.

"I know dammit!" Lovino hissed back while trying to keep Gilbert from seeing his eyes. The last thing he needed was this man finding out about them as well. "It's not my fucking fault this happens when I get pissed off! If you want to help then get rid of burger bastard or distract the albino bastard enough that he doesn't notice!"

Then he leaned near Antonio and whispered, "Do something about your damn friend! If I get pissed off anymore because of burger bastard I might accidently reveal my demonic form!"

"What-? NO! There's NO way I'm hiding something! I'm WAY too heroic to do something like that! And it wasn't _devil_ I said! It was….uh…" Alfred said trying to think of something off the top of his head, "Deviled eggs! Yeah! That's what I meant! H-Hahaha…"

"You…" Lovino growled as his finger nails started to lengthen into claws.

Ludwig was feeling the exact same as Antonio at the moment. Quickly thinking on the spot he said, "I-It's none of your concern bruder! It's…uh…official police business! Ja, so I'm very sorry but you're not authorized to know." While in the back of his mind he was hoping his brother would buy it this one time since he was usually nosy about things at Ludwig's job too.

Although he wasn't happy with it, Gilbert finally accepted what Ludwig had told him. "Well, if it's you saying so, then I guess it's true…" He suddenly grinned and plopped back down on the ground. "I'm still not leaving though. Can I get some of that food too?"

Relieved, but surprised, Antonio handed Gilbert some food. He was happy that the problem had (somehow) been resolved finally.

Feliciano was feeling as relieved and smiled, his face regaining the color he'd lost in panic.

Ludwig let out a sigh of relief, "Danke bruder." Then he handed a bottle of beer to him feeling much better now that he didn't have to worry about his brother at the moment.

"Yeah! Sure dude! I bet this Antonio guy made tons of stuff! Here!" Alfred chirped as he grabbed one of the containers and started to hold it out to Gilbert, but he frowned when he realized he was too far away to hand it to him. "Dang it…" Alfred muttered, then he thrust it into Lovino's hands without seeing the claws and said, "Here! You give it to him Lovi! You're closer!"

When Alfred had done that Lovino threw him a quick death glare but didn't say anything because he didn't want to draw attention to his hands. Grumbling to himself he handed the container to Gilbert as fast as he could but one of his claws got caught onto Gilbert's sleeve. _Dammit! Now what?_ Lovino thought as he threw a panicked glance at Antonio hoping he would notice before Gilbert.

Gilbert looked happy when about to receive the food, but when Lovino's claw got snagged on his sleeve it was all over. Antonio noticed this as well and started to try and grab his arm to free his hand before Gilbert could notice but the albino wasn't slow.

He frowned and looked at Lovino, then his brother, and then his gaze went back to Lovino. He grabbed Lovino's hand and gazed at the claws silently, prodding them once or twice before asking, "Okay. Now I KNOW something is up here. What the hell is going on? I know these aren't fake so don't lie to me." His gaze became hard and he glared at Ludwig, then Antonio. "I didn't think that you'd lie to me bruder. Or you Antonio…"

Antonio sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was clearly over. Feliciano paled again and looked to Ludwig. "Is it over?" He asked Ludwig.

"Aw…crap…." Alfred muttered to himself. "Now Iggy's REALLY going to kill me…"

"D-Dammit let go bastard!" Lovino yelled as he yanked his hand out of Gilbert's grip. Then he started trying to wipe his hand off. "This damn mess doesn't concern you! So fuck off!"

"Ja…it's over Feliciano." Ludwig told Feliciano with a sigh. Then he turned back to Gilbert and said, "I'm sorry for not telling you, bruder. I just didn't want you to be in danger. But...I suppose I'll try to explain it and the others can add in too." Then he paused for a second to gather his words, "Well...to start with…remember the case that you keep asking about? The Devil one? Well it turns out the real culprit is the one whose hand you were just holding..." He said as he pointed at Lovino. "And…I think it'll be better if Feliciano or Antonio explain the rest to you…"

Gilbert became shocked and stared at both Lovino and Ludwig in disbelief. "He's the 'Devil'?" He stared at Feliciano and Antonio next. "How do you two come into play with this?" He turned back to Ludwig. "And why have you not arrested him? Isn't he supposed to be some serial killer? And now you're eating lunch with him like you would with me! What the HELL is going on here?"

Feliciano sat in front of Gilbert and had the albino focus on him. "W-well, Lovino is my fratello…And I guess I should tell you before I explain anything else…but I'm an Angel. So is Alfred. Fratello was one too, but he got corrupted and turned into a devil…which is what led to those murders…" He paused and then decided to continue softly, "We're trying to find the one who turned him into a devil so that we can change him back into an Angel."

Antonio nodded and took off from there. "I ended up finding Lovino not too long after he was turned and he lived with me for awhile." He paused and looked at Lovino. "You're still staying with me right Lovi~?" He cooed hopefully, grabbing his hands and shaking them.

"Y-Yeah…" Lovino said looking down. But then he yanked his hands out of Antonio's grasp (feeling glad that his claws had changed back to finger nails) and said, "But don't touch me dammit!"

Gilbert was silent for a few moments. "You're really an Angel?" He asked Feliciano.

Feliciano nodded and scooted up to Gilbert before bringing out his wings, although only for a few short moments. He didn't want to be seen by other humans that had no relation to this. "Now that you know, can you help us?"

Gilbert grinned and gave Feliciano two thumbs up. "The awesome me will help you! There's nothing that can stop me from helping you, ja?" He patted Lovino on the back (rather hard) and laughed. "You've got nothing to worry about with me on your side!"

During the whole explanation Lovino stayed quiet through it, even though he flinched a little at the serial killer comment. _Guess that's what being a devil makes me right now…_ he thought sadly and also thinking back to how he was when the corruption first started. But when Gilbert smacked him on the back, he glared at Gilbert and growled, "I think we have plenty to worry about with you bastard. And dammit! That hurt like hell! It's bad enough when burger bastard does it!"

"AHAHA! AW come on dude! I can't be that bad!" Alfred laughed and smacked Lovino on the back (and also proving Lovino's point at the same time). "You're just imagining things dude!"

"Ja...you can help bruder…but please try to keep your 'awesome' ideas to a minimum…" Ludwig asked feeling another headache coming on. Now he knew why his doctor kept prescribing him high blood pressure medicine.

When everyone else was distracted Lovino took that chance to lean in closer to Antonio, "That albino bastard's right. As much as I hate to admit it, I did kill those people…How the hell was I supposed to know I was asking about myself when I asked you about the headline in the newspaper…so why the hell are you even going through with this now..? If Feliciano hadn't stopped me before you would've been the fourth victim…"

Antonio gave a truly surprised look at Lovino, as if he didn't understand at all why he was questioning his actions. "Eh? But Lovi. I told you that I like being around you. You act apologetic about it, so you're obviously feeling bad about it. You're not bad if you regret the things you've done. And you were an Angel before right? Just because you've been turned into a devil doesn't make you one, _sí_?" He placed a hand on Lovino's head and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I like you Lovi. You're not a bad person and I don't mind having you live with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that reviews are loved and keep us writing! Flames make us pissed and want to hurt people, so no flames please.<strong>


	9. Battle Royale

ANNNNNDDD Dogsrule is back! Yeah! XD And yes I had sugar and I'm half-asleep, can't you tell? ^_^

Thanks to **Alice Vargas** (related to the Italies by any chance? XD) For adding this to their favorites! Thanks to **virelay** for setting this on alert! And **Cuore l'anima della** for doing both! You people are AWESOME! XD

**ItalianCrybaby**: You're welcome! Glad you like it! XD And thanks! We'll both work on keeping this going!

**ChibitaliaKirby**: Yep! It sounds like something for a video game! (that I would probably kill myself in but that's besides the point. ^_^;) And yep! The awesomeness himself is helping! XD

We don't own Hetalia…and we're probably NEVER are going to be allowed to. =_=;

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

All Lovino could do was stare back at Antonio. It was true that he regretted it but…he still did it and no one could change the past and bring those three people back. No angel would ever do something like that. He was tainted now..so..why did hearing Antonio say it like that help? "W-Well you're a dumbass bastard. B-But..uh…grazie…" He said as he muttered the grazie with a bright red blush on his face.

Antonio smiled warmly at Lovino (ignoring the fact that he'd been called a dumbass bastard), noticing that what he'd said had apparently helped lighten the devil's mood. "_No es una problema_, Lovi~!" He liked being able to help Lovino, and when he was successful it put him in a good mood as well.

"Dang this food is good!" Alfred perked up patting his stomach. "Course burgers are WAY better but this stuff is still good!"

Feliciano cocked his head at Alfred's comment and pursed his lips. "I still think pasta is better." He grinned and cheered. "Pasta is so delicious and it makes me happy!"

"Pasta? Nah, that stuff's kinda gummy." Alfred said waving it off. "burgers are where it's at! No doubt about it!"

"Bruder..?" Ludwig asked looking at Gilbert. "You're not going to tell anyone about this right? Not even Francis? It wouldn't be a good thing for anyone else to find out. We've already been in danger a couple of times and we're still not sure what else might happen."

Gilbert slapped a hand on his chest and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! The awesome me will keep this a secret! You've got nothing to worry about, bruder!" He crossed his legs and blinked, his gaze turning thoughtful and curious. "You've been in danger? What happened to you guys?"

"Er…well..I guess I can start at the beginning ja?" Ludwig asked before he sighed and continued. "Well…there was the first time I ran to Lovino. I had to shoot him with a tranquilizer dart so he wouldn't attack us. Then there was this devil called Feliks. He attacked us when we were trying to find the devil who turned Lovino into one. He created a black ball but Antonio was the only one who got caught inside it since Feliciano pulled me out of the way. Lovino was the one who stopped him but he went to a higher level and started to attack us again himself. But he was stopped by another angel. After Lovino was this one really weird devil named Im Yong Soo who groped Antonio and then he caused the trees in this park to attack us, Feliciano was the one who stopped him."

"Because I was a little brat then and couldn't do a single damn thing…" Lovino muttered under his breath as he listened to Ludwig's explanation. Lovino slightly shuddered at the cold dark look in Feliciano's eyes then, it was so unlike his little brother and he never wanted to see it again.

Gilbert paused and eyed Ludwig. "Wow, that's pretty bad. It's almost impossible to believe, though. Not that I don't believe you guys."

"Ja..I guess the whole thing is pretty hard to believe.." Ludwig muttered.

Feliciano frowned and pouted at Alfred's comment. "They are not better than pasta! Pasta is made with organic ingredients and don't have preservatives! Your burgers are unhealthy and greasy!" He retorted, crossing his arms angrily. "Right fratello?"

Antonio almost laughed at the argument going on, but when Feliciano called Lovino in to join in the argument, he knew it was going to get bad.

"Of course dammit! Those damn burgers of yours are a fucking heart attack waiting to happen! And you have to right to complain about pasta when your favorite damn place is McDonald's!" Lovino yelled standing up and glaring at Alfred with his eyes blazing bright red.

Alfred laughed and stood up as well. "You're really into this huh? Wanna have a sparring match to prove it? Winner takes all?"

Lovino quickly looked all around then to make sure they were the only ones there. Then he looked back at Alfred and growled as he shifted to his demonic form, "Fine! Bring it on bastard!" Then he stepped away from the picnic area waiting for Alfred.

"Kay dude! Just don't be crying when I beat ya too much!" Alfred chirped as he brought out his wings. Then he muttered a spell that acted like glue holding the devil to the ground.

"AGH! Shit!" Lovino muttered as he tried to pull his legs free while Alfred kept laughing. Then he looked at Antonio and called out, "Tomato bastard! Give me permission to use my abilities!"

Antonio paled at Lovino's request. "B-but should we really be fighting over something like this? What if we get in trouble by Arthur and Vash? I don't think they'd just let it go if we tell them that you were fighting about whether pasta or burgers are better…"

Feliciano stood up and grabbed Antonio by his shoulders, leering at him stubbornly. "Just let him do it. We'll take responsibility."

Feeling a bit frightened by Feliciano's sudden persistence, the Spaniard felt backed into a corner. "I-I guess it's okay then…?" He sighed weakly and looked at Lovino. "Okay, but please don't wreck the place…"

Feliciano shook his head. "I'll put a barrier up." He muttered a spell and a bright blue and white glow surrounded the area. "Whatever damage they do in the barrier will not happen in the real world. Plus nobody can see us in here." He let his own wings out as if to prove it. "They will remain in the barrier so the damage will remain contained. No one will get hurt."

Antonio gave a weak laugh as if he wasn't sure if he believed that last statement, but Gilbert on the other hand was cheering both Lovino and Alfred on.

"Alright! A fight! This should be awesome!" He yelled, pumping a fist into the air with excitement.

"Heh, you hear that bastard?" Lovino told Alfred with a smirk and beckoned with his claws. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"HAHAHA! Keep telling yourself that dude! I'm the hero! I always win!" Alfred laughed. Then he turned and yelled out to Gilbert, "Heck yeah dude! Just watch me do this!" But Lovino took advantage of Alfred's distraction to pull both of his legs free and send a fireball in Alfred's direction causing him to yelp in surprise and duck when he noticed. "Don't get distracted during a fight bastard. I thought that brow bastard pounded that into your head." Lovino said, holding another fireball in the palm of his hand.

"Ugh…you sounded just like Iggy.." Alfred whined ignoring Alfred's shout of, "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M LIKE THAT BASTARD!" "But…I guess I can step up my awesome game!" Alfred chirped, then he closed his eyes in concentration for a second creating a bright gold sword. "Well? What do ya think dude?"

"..Stop calling me that dammit!" Lovino growled before he made a sword made of shadows. "Come at me whenever you're ready bastard." But when Alfred charged Lovino got behind him instead and breathed the devil's scent into his mouth and nose. Smirking as he watched Alfred sink to his knees Lovino said, "Well? You want to keep going bastard or do you want to run back to brow bastard? The choice is yours."

"D-Dang it you…I'm the hero! I'm not going to be stopped by this!" Alfred stuttered as he kept trying to stand up. "Augh..now I know why Iggy said to watch out for the devil's scent..that's stuff strong."

"heh, of course it is bastard." Lovino scoffed with an eye roll.

"Er…" Ludwig suddenly perked up causing everyone to look at him. "But is all this really necessary…I mean you're fighting over pasta and hamburgers.."

"Of course it is bastard! Fuck off!" Lovino screeched at Ludwig. Then Alfred smirked to himself and called out to Antonio, "Hey Spanish dude! If you don't want him doing this all you have to do is say it! He can't disobey you at all!" "D-Don't tell him that dammit!" Lovino exclaimed with his eyes widen.

Antonio started to say that he didn't want anybody fighting amongst themselves, especially over pasta and burgers, but he didn't feel that he should intervene, even if Ludwig had agreed with him about their reason for the fight being ridiculous. "I-I guess since Feli is taking care of everything…you can do whatever...but I'm going to stop you if it gets out of hand." He said softly, eyes glistening with worry.

Gilbert clapped Antonio on the back with a grin on his face. "Good choice Toni! It'll be fine! So just relax!"

Antonio just grimaced in reply turning back to face the devil and the Angel. Feliciano nodded in agreement with Gilbert, only because he was personally invested in the fight. "Fratello! Make him sorry for talking bad about pasta!"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing this whole fucking time dumbass?" Lovino shouted back at Feliciano while taking his eyes off of Alfred. Alfred meanwhile took advantage of it to build up enough speed to knock Lovino off his feet. Then, while holding out his hand over Lovino Alfred quickly said a spell creating ropes made out of lights that tied the devil to the ground and knocking the sword out of Lovino's hand at the same time. "Did you say to NOT take your eyes off your opponent dude? Or did ya forget that?" Alfred asked with a smirk. "Ready to admit that hamburgers kick ass and are a heck of a lot better than pasta?"

"N-Never.." Lovino growled as he struggled to get free.

"Crap..well..guess I can knock some sense into ya huh? Too bad dude, your grandpa would've won." Alfred asked as he raised his sword to hit Lovino with the blunt side. But while Alfred was starting to do that Lovino felt something snap inside him causing him to snap the ropes holding him. Once he was free he launched himself at Alfred pinning him to the ground growling with a completely furious look on his face. Then he raised his one of his clawed hands to Alfred's throat getting ready to slit it open.

Noticing that Lovino's demeanor had changed for the worse, Antonio immediately shouted, "Lovino, Stop!" As if to enforce himself more, he ran over to the devil and grabbed both of his wrists in an attempt to halt his movements.

Feliciano ran over to Alfred and pulled him away from his brother so that he wouldn't get harmed, ignoring any protests made that the blonde could handle it. "You okay Alfred? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Instantly Lovino froze for a second, then he lowered his arms panting. "W-Why the hell did you stop me for dammit?" He demanded as he glared at Antonio. "I fucking HAD the bastard before you butted in! And someone needs to shut his damn mouth up!"

"I'm fine dude! And why the heck did you pull me away! I can handle it! I'm the hero!" Alfred whined and pouted when Feliciano pulled him away. Then he turned to Lovino and said, "Wow..you really don't like your grandpa huh? Why's that?"

"Shut . The . Hell . up! It's none of your fucking business!" Lovino growled then tried to step toward Alfred before Antonio held him back again. "And NEVER mention that asshole again!"

"Er..Feliciano? Maybe it's best if we stop the fight now.." Ludwig spoke up looking at everyone in the group. "We probably shouldn't have had it to begin with anyway…"

Feliciano nodded in a solemn agreement with Ludwig and dispelled the barrier around them, first making sure that no one would suddenly see them appear from nowhere. He sighed and pouted at Alfred. "I hope that you don't ever talk bad about pasta, because it'll be me dealing with you next time."

Antonio gave a weak smile towards Lovino and continued to hold him back before he strangled Alfred to death. "Calm down please, Lovi. We don't want to cause any more trouble than we already have and end up causing Arthur or Vash to have to come here and…I don't even want to know what they'd do to us…"

"Yeah, Yeah. I got ya dude." Alfred said flippantly. "But it would be awesome for us to spar together sometime for the fun of it! What do ya think Feli?"

Lovino started to calm down a little when Antonio told him that. "Fine. If any of you bastards want me I'll be over there." Then he broke free of Antonio's grasp and walked off. When he was out of everyone's view he slumped down against one of the trees and covered his head with his hands. "Ugh..dammit."

"Well that was certainly an interesting display. You're lucky that Vash hasn't caught on to it or else there would be a bullet in your forehead right now."

"…what the hell do you want brow bastard?" Lovino asked refusing to look up at Arthur. "If it's to lecture me then fuck off. I don't want to deal with assholes right now, I already have more than enough shit to deal with."

"My my.." Arthur said with a slight taunt in his voice. "Aren't you quite subdued. Whatever happened to that high-spirited fifteen year old who was proud to become the younger spell teacher ever?"

"He grew up. Now leave me the hell alone bastard." Lovino mumbled. But when Arthur had mentioned that a memory from his childhood started to resurface.

…..

"_HA! Finally I got this damn spell to work!" The fifteen year old happily cried, admiring the glittering ring of gold wild flowers he had just created. "So I'll add this to the list of protection spells we have…that makes it 5 in all right now so…" Lovino muttered as he quickly wrote down the spell in his notebook._

"_Hm..impressive work for a fifteen year old. It's quite rare to see from someone so young.." A voice said behind him causing Lovino to jump and turn around startled._

"_Who the hell are you?" Lovino growled at the man getting instantly defensive. "I'll kick your ass if you try anything bastard."_

"_No need to resort to that young man. And watch that language of yours, it's absolutely atrocious! For your information I am Arthur Kirkland. I worked with your grandfather Romulus before he left." Arthur explained looking back up from the flowers. "Don't . EVER . Mention that's bastard's name." Lovino said with a scowl. "that asshole is no grandfather of mine OR Feliciano's."_

"_Yes…" Arthur sighed to himself. "It's understandable that you resent him now after what happened. But that's not why I'm here-" "SO GET ON WITH IT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE DAMMIT!" "I __**will**__ get on with it if you remain quiet for a few more moments!" Arthur scolded while Lovino just rolled his eyes at the older man mumbling to himself._

"_That's (slightly) better. Now the real reason I'm here is that we are in need of a new spell teacher and the ones that we looked at so far can't even tell a protection spell from a summoning spell. I was about to have to choose my brainless cousin Alfred but then I saw you cast that unknown spell. Did you make it yourself?" Arthur asked as he pointed at the flower ring. "Yeah…And I have a whole bunch of other ones too…why?" Lovino asked slightly confused now._

"_May I see?" Arthur asked. Lovino just shrugged and handed over the notebook. "Wow…I must say that this really is impressive. I've never seen anyone as young as you being able to create such strong spells…" Arthur commented as he flipped through the book. "Well, I worked my ass off for 5 damn years to learn this shit…" Lovino muttered. "Five years? Hm..Seems that makes a lot of sense. Now I have a favor to ask you…."_

"_What kind of damn favor is it? If it's something you're going to do to my brother then you can take that damn favor and shove it up your-!" Lovino yelled interrupting Arthur before Arthur cut him off. "It's nothing to do with your younger brother! Bloody hell I haven't seen anyone being this over protective since I hired Vash! Now..what I WAS going to ask you to do was to become my newest spell teacher. I'll be sure to give you a salary and both of you a new place to live. It will be a great benefit to us both. So will you do it?"_

"_W-What…? You want ME to be a spell teacher?" Lovino asked with wide eyes. "But I'm only fifteen!"_

"_And you're already far stronger than many adults 3 times your age. It would be a shame to let all of your skills go to waste..so do you accept the job?" Arthur asked again while looking Lovino right in the eyes. "Y-Yes! I do!" Lovino stuttered. "Very well." Arthur said with a nod. "I'll go get your new house prepared while you go collect your brother and pack." Then he flew off leaving Lovino standing there._

_**D-Did that really just happen….?**__ Lovino thought. Then he waved his hand over the flowers making them disappear. "I have to tell Feliciano!" Lovino cried as he ran off to go find his thirteen year old brother who was probably back at their grandfather's house eating pasta. "That dumbass sure isn't going to believe this!"_

….

Ugh…that damn bastard's right…what the hell did happen…? Lovino wondered to himself as Arthur stood there watching with a triumphant expression.

"Do you get it now Lovino? He wouldn't have given up because of this. And neither should you." Then Arthur gently evaporated in a gold light and disappeared.

"..who asked for you damn opinion bastard?" Lovino asked when Arthur was gone but started to feel better after talking to him.

Antonio had a feeling that Lovino was probably upset after having lost control of himself. He decided to follow him, although he didn't hear the conversation between Arthur and Lovino. Intending to cheer him up, he threw himself behind the tree and yelled, "LOVI~!" He landed on his side, skidding a bit before looking up at Lovino to see what his expression was.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL! DON'T JUMP OUT OF NO WHERE LIKE THAT BASTARD!" Lovino screeched, feeling very startled when Antonio did that. "WHAT IF YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING!" But then he sighed and calmed down. "But…I'm sorry for how I acted before. I should've lost control like that, with the way I am now you or Feliciano could have gotten hurt because of me being pissed off like that. Or the damn spell could have broken and we would've been in even worse damn shape." He mumbled turning his head away from Antonio.

Frowning a bit, Antonio sat up and moved so he would be closer to Lovino. He reached out and put a hand on the Italian's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Well, that's why I'm here right? So that you don't go out of control, sí? You help by being our sword and I help by wielding you appropriately and making sure that you don't injure unnecessarily. You can trust me to do that, can't you?"

Lovino stared at the hand on his shoulder for a second before he answered, "…fine. I guess I can trust you. But your analogy sucks bastard, learn a better one before you try to sound smart." Then he sighed and stood up. _Why the hell does this bastard have to be so nice to me? I'm a fucking devil right now…_ Lovino thought to himself. Then he looked back at Antonio and said, "Well? Shouldn't we head back to the others? I don't trust Feliciano around that German bastard."

Antonio laughed a bit, "Sorry about that bad analogy. You can't say I didn't try." He followed Lovino back to the group, feeling like he had helped Lovino again. "And it's not like anything bad is going to happen to your _hermano_, _sí_?"

Feliciano looked up, seeming to be a bit more cheerful than before. "Ve~! Fratello! Are you okay?" He jumped up and glomped his brother, still "Ve~ing" as he bounced up and down a bit. "You seemed upset before. Do you feel better?"

Gilbert walked over to Antonio and clapped him on the back asking him where he'd gone, but Antonio just laughed and shook his head, not willing to tell the albino that he'd just been comforting a devil…who wouldn't take kindly to him telling others that he'd needed comforting.

"AGH!" Lovino cried out since he wasn't prepared for the glomp and was almost knocked to the ground. "Dammit Feliciano! How many damn times do I HAVE to tell you not to do that! And why the hell would I have to feel better? I didn't have any problem to begin with!"

Then Alfred stretched and started to walk off. "Welp! Gotta get back! Iggy'll have my hide if I'm late. So see ya around dudes!" The he opened up his white wings and flew off with a wave.

"Che, good riddance. Hopefully that bastard won't ever be back." Lovino muttered to himself. Then he sighed and turned to Feliciano, "if there's nothing else to do right now do you want to try some sparring so we're both in shape? But don't use that damn transformation spell! Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to be younger than your little brother!"

Feliciano frowned and cocked his head. "Well, okay, but I'm not too good at spells. Plus after the fight we just had, don't you think you need to rest?" He grabbed Lovino's hands and shook them up and down, without really having a purpose for doing so. "And you can't tell me that you didn't waste any energy during it."

Antonio looked over to Feliciano and piped in his agreement, "I think your hermano is right in saying that, Lovi. You may not be hurt or anything but I'm sure that you could still use it."

Lovino growled to himself as Feliciano and Antonio practically ganged up on him forcing him to rest. "Fine dammit. But you think that some other devils going to give us the chance to rest before we feel tired? Hell no! But fine! I'll rest then okay?" Then he stomped off back to the direction of the apartment while being followed by everyone else. _At least if we were sparring I wouldn't be so fucking useless..but I guess that being tired as hell would make me useless too… _He thought to himself with a quick glance behind him. _I just want to be able to do something good right now…_

* * *

><p>And that's the end of that one! But a lot of it seems kinda depressing though.. :

Review please! Tell us what ya think! Dogsrule out! XD


	10. Sparring and spell mishaps

****Yamiyo. Darknight **has returned! Thanks for keeping up with us! We're trying our best to churn this out weekly!**

** ItalianCrybaby: We stopped the fight cuz we didn't want it to get too long. We don't like super long chapters…for the most part anyways.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

It was dark in the almost icy-feeling room, almost as if all light had been sucked out of it. There was no need for light in the presence of the dark beings who needed only darkness to thrive. One in particular sat in the dark room ripping through old books as if looking for something. It was only until somebody walked into the black room that he stopped to eye the person with cold violet eyes. "How is your little 'experiment' doing?" He asked with a small smile.

Natalya walked up to him and smiled. "It's going wonderful brother. He's already a quattuor and if it wasn't for that thick-browed angel interfering he would be a much higher level. But we've already lost two devils to them so I think we can pick another angel to target soon, maybe his younger brother. He was very cold and calculating when he took out Yong Soo."

Then she put her arms around him in a hug and said with a dark smile, "Soon your dream will be realized big brother. Then we can get married and live happily ever after, you'll have to marry me after how successful this experiment is."

…

"There! We're back at the tomato bastard's apartment! I hope you two dumbasses are happy now." Lovino said with a scowl as he glared at Feliciano and Antonio for forcing him to come back here. "But if we get attacked while I'm asleep then don't come crying and bitching at me because I warned you!"

Feliciano sighed and shook his head at his brother. "Fratello, I'm not incapable of protecting you or the rest of us." He went silent after that, quickly trying to forget about the devil he'd killed.

Antonio patted Lovino on the back. "Lovi, you need to rest. I doubt we'll be attacked. You've both already gotten rid of two devils. I'm sure they're leery of sending more out. I don't think they'd want to waste more of their 'minions'."

While the argument was going on Ludwig just stood by the side and watched with a slight sigh. He would have chosen to help except for the fact that Lovino was very hostile to him and wouldn't take any suggestion from him lightly.

Lovino glared at them for a second before he smirked. "You can tell me I need rest all you want bastard. It's not like you can actually make me do anything." He said with a slightly cocky challenging expression, and forgetting the necklace around his neck. "So go right on ahead bastard because I'm not going anywhere."

Frowning, Antonio gripped the chain around his neck and almost hesitated before saying, "Lovi, we're telling you to do this for your own good. You need to rest and I'm not giving you any other options. It's an order."

He felt bad for saying it like that; he didn't like using such a method when it felt so underhanded. But if the curly-haired brunette wasn't going to listen to him, then he had no choice.

"F-Fuck…" Lovino stuttered when he remembered the chain around his own neck and as he involuntary turned and started walking to his bedroom because of the bond's power. "Damn bastard…using the fucking necklace…" He muttered as he started grumbling under his breath as he walked into the room and shut the door.

A second later Ludwig walked over to Antonio and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Antonio. You had no other choice."

Antonio turned to face Ludwig with a sniffle, his green eyes filled with tears. "B-but I feel so bad! I made him do something against his will and now he might hate me for it."

Feliciano walked over to Antonio and hugged him. "Fratello is very stubborn and gets angry easily, but I think he knows that you're just trying to help him. So don't be upset, okay?"

Antonio nodded weakly but his expression showed that he was still going to sulk over the matter for awhile. "I guess I should check up on him just in case." He muttered quietly, walking off slowly towards Lovino's bedroom.

Feliciano frowned and looked at Ludwig in concern. "You think he's going to be okay?"

"Ja. I'm sure he will be." Ludwig said with a nod.

…

Antonio knocked on Lovino's door quietly. "Lovi?" Pause. "Lovi can I come in?"

Lovino groaned a little since he was already starting to fall asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Knowing that Antonio probably wouldn't leave even if he didn't say anything he called out in a sleepy voice, "Do whatever the hell you want bastard…"

Antonio opened the door quietly and walked in before shutting the door. He sat on the bed next to Lovino. "I'm sorry I was so…curt with you just now. I'm just concerned that you might exhaust yourself and get hurt badly or even worse…" He ran hand through his hair and sighed.

"….it's not your damn fault bastard..so don't apologize…" Lovino mumbled trying to keep his eyes open. "I was asking for it by being stubborn and cocky, it wasn't like I gave you a choice. So don't blame yourself for it dumbass." Then there was a couple of minutes where Lovino almost fell asleep but forced his eyes open again. "But grazie for caring about me…Antonio…it really means a lot…" He said just before he lost the fight against sleepiness and fell into a deep sleep.

Antonio smiled warmly, finally feeling better about how Lovino was doing. He stroked the devil's hair softly, thinking to himself that Lovino didn't really remind him too much of a devil at all.

…

A couple of hours later Lovino walked back to the living room where everyone else was. "There. I rested, and now I'm up again. I hope you bastards are happy." He said as he crossed his arms and glared at them.

Feliciano smiled at his brother and ran over to hug him. "Ve~! Fratello, how are you feeling?"

Antonio smiled at Lovino sheepishly. "You feeling any better now?"

Lovino scoffed and rolled eyes. "I'm feeling perfectly fine. No thanks to two certain dumbass bastards." Then he glared at Ludwig and said, "And why the hell didn't you stop them potato bastard? Like I said, completely useless."

Ignoring Ludwig's sigh and mutter of, "you wouldn't have wanted my help anyway…" Lovino turned to Feliciano and asked, "Well, I did what you wanted dumbass so do you want to spar now? Or is there something else you want to force me to do?"

Feliciano frowned and shook his head. "No…We can go ahead and do so…But I don't think we should do it here. I don't want to wreck the house."

"That's very much appreciated." Antonio chirped nervously. "I don't want my house going up in flames or anything."

"I didn't mean spar in the tomato bastard's apartment dumbass!" Lovino muttered. "But fine. I guess we can use the gym at potato bastard's place."

When they all arrived at the gym (and made sure that no one would walk in on them) Lovino walked over to the middle of the gym floor and stood in front of Feliciano. "Okay this is how we're going do it. You can use any spell you want to except for that damn transformation one and I'll use any none lethal ability I have. But I'm not going to give you any warning about what I'm going to do, you have to anticipate it and act accordingly. That okay with you?" He asked. When Feliciano nodded Lovino got into a fight ready stance and said, "I'll let you start, so go."

Feliciano nodded again and let his true appearance form again, his wings stretching out before settling behind his back. He closed his eyes and started to mutter a few spells to form a barrier around the gym like he'd done at the park before. He looked at Ludwig and then Lovino. "Just in case. I don't want to damage any property…"

He muttered another spell and a few streaks of light were sent after Lovino while he muttered another one that formed a bow and arrow which he gripped in his hands.

Letting out his own demonic form Lovino dodged all the lights aimed at him and muttered under his breath creating long tendrils of shadows that flew at the Angel and wrapped themselves around him tying him up. "So you're going to let yourself get caught that easily like that? I thought you'd be better than that dumbass." Lovino said trying to goad Feliciano into fighting back, but he was still going to make sure he was gentle with Feliciano since the young angel had no experience fighting against anything higher than level three. "But..if you just want to stay there that's fine with me." Lovino said with a shrug.

Becoming a little irritated with the taunts that his brother was throwing at him, he muttered another spell which cut through the dark bindings around him. He pulled an arrow on the string of his bow and let the arrow fly at his brother, although the type of arrow he was using wasn't anything like the ones he'd used on Yong Soo. He had no intentions of killing his brother. He could never pull something like that. He'd rather his brother kill him than he kill his brother.

Grinning when he saw that his taunts were making Feliciano fight harder Lovino sliced the arrow in half with one of his claws only to have the light wrap around both his wrist like a pair of handcuffs. "Dammit!" Lovino growled before he used some shadows to cut thru the light and free his hands. Then he created some black balls that he breathed the devil's scent on just before he threw it at Feliciano.

Knowing what the scent meant for him, he immediately dodged the dark balls, flying up into the air shooting several arrows that hit the area around Lovino and formed a magic circle. Beams of light shot up and formed a cage-like object that trapped his brother in there. Although he kept a calm look on his face, he was terribly nervous about the fight.

Even though he was feeling proud that his younger brother was faring so well on his own against him Lovino refused to let it show on his face as he combined the two elements he controlled and melted the cage surrounding him with black flames. Smirking at Feliciano's shocked expression Lovino looked up at him and said, "What did you expect dumbass? I'm a quattuor right now remember?" Then he flew up and created a sword made of shadows that he swung at Feliciano creating black spears that dug themselves into the angel's clothes and pinned him to the wall. "You give up yet or do you still want to fight?" Lovino asked as he flew over to his brother but as Feliciano started struggling Lovino leaned forward and breathed the devil's scent into Feliciano's face, then he caught him as he started to become limp.

Feliciano tried fighting off the devil's scent, but even he had little resistance against the strangely sweet scent. He kept trying to force his eyes to stay open but ending up passing out anyways, feeling grateful that his brother had a hold of him so that he didn't fall.

Antonio squirmed on the spot he was standing, wondering if the fight was over before calling out, "Lovi? Are you both okay? Your _hermanito_ looks like he passed out. Is that something you can take care of?"

Lovino flew back down to the ground while carrying Feliciano. When he landed he hid his demonic form as he set Feliciano down leaning him against the wall. "We're fine bastard. And Feliciano will wake up in a couple of minutes since the devil's scent doesn't last very long. I'm sure you remember about that since that's what I used on you when I attacked you when I first got my memory back." Lovino said with a glance at Antonio to see his reaction.

"Er…well…hopefully Feliciano will wake up soon…" Ludwig said awkwardly since he wasn't sure what he should say about the fight.

Antonio didn't say anything for a minute but then he grinned. "You still didn't do anything though." He said, knowing that Lovino would understand him (or he hoped that Lovino understood him). He glanced around the gym and cocked his head. "It doesn't look like that barrier Feli set up has gone down yet. Does he have to be awake to take it down?" He patted Ludwig on the shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. It's not like Lovi was fighting him to the death, and he's got good control of himself. We've got nothing to worry about."

"Don't worry. I know he wouldn't do anything to his bruder." Ludwig said. "it's just…unsettling to see."

"…says the same bastard who has scratches on his chest now from where I almost dug out his heart and was going to burn it…" Lovino muttered to himself when Antonio told him that. But out loud he sighed and said, "yeah, he has to be awake. I'd get rid of it myself but I can't cast spells anymore." Then he let out a snort of laughter and said, "che, some spell teacher I am. I'm supposed to be one of the best but now I'm a fucking devil and can't cast a single spell. Isn't that ironic as hell."

Eyes widening in excitement, Antonio bounced on the balls of his feet and grabbed Lovino's hands. "You must've been a really great teacher!" He paused. "Well, I'm sure you still are. You're teaching Feli to protect himself, sí?" He grinned and shook the devil's hands, oblivious to any grimaces and glares that he was getting. "Can you tell me about that? Please please please?"

While pulling both his hands out of Antonio grasped Lovino groaned and said, "Fine. FINE! I'll tell you dammit, but stop acting like a fucking kid already!"

Then he collected himself and said, "As I said before that bastard nonno left when I was 10 and Feliciano was 8. Because we both were so young to be left alone at the time I got worried so I started teaching myself any spell I could get my hands ones. I did that for about five years and even started to create some of my own. You actually seen some of them bastard, remember the one Feliciano first used on me? That's one of mine, and the same goes for the cage that Feliciano just tried to trap me in. Anyway, when I turned 15 brow bastard caught me practicing one day and hired me as a spell teacher saying that 'I showed such promising work at such a young age'."

Then he stopped to take a breath, "Well, that's just about it bastard. That enough to shut you up about it for a while? And I think that Feliciano's starting to wake up."

"You created those spells?" Antonio practically shrieked as Feliciano sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. "No wonder he wanted you as a teacher!" He jumped and hugged Lovino tightly out of excitement and (for some odd reason) pride. "Lovi's a genius~!"

"GET THE HELL OF ME DAMMIT! And yes! I created those damn spells! Didn't hear me say it bastard!" Lovino screeched as he tried (unsuccessfully) to fight his way out of the hug. But for some reason hearing Antonio praise him like that made he feel very warm inside….but at the moment Lovino ignored them and continued to struggle.

Feliciano yawned, clearly not bothered by the noise. It was as if he didn't even notice the two were there. He looked around with half-lidded eyes for his blond friend and when he finally found Ludwig, he smiled. "Ve~ Luddy, I feel sleepy."

Ludwig immediately knelt down next to him and helped to hold him up. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to help you with it. Is there anything I can do?" He asked and feeling useless since he didn't know anything about devils or the vapor that Lovino used on Feliciano called 'Devil's scent' all of these things were very new and different to the German policeman.

"He'll be fine in a couple minutes bastard. All the scent does is knock someone out for a while and Angel's have a strong resistance to it. But if you want to help then leave my fratellino the hell alone!" Lovino yelled at Ludwig and forgetting his struggle against Antonio for the moment. "You feeling alright there dumbass?" Lovino asked trying not to sound worried.

Antonio finally let go of Lovino, although he still grinned excitedly. "Lovi~ you're so sweet. But maybe we should stop for awhile and let little Feli rest now so he can recover." He paused and looked at Ludwig. "Maybe you should take him home for the night so he can rest overnight."

Feliciano eyed Lovino for a second and pouted. "Ve~! But fratello, Luddy is so nice to me." He whined, leaning against the sturdy blond. "And I'm okay. Just feel sleepy…" He yawned again and cuddled against Ludwig's chest as if it were a pillow (albeit not a soft one).

"Ja. I'll take him back." Ludwig said as he gently picked up Feliciano and walked out of the room ignoring Lovino's yell of, "Don't you _**dare**_ take advantage of him bastard!"

Lovino glared daggers in the direction Ludwig left with Feliciano. "Damn bastard…if he does one single damn thing to Feliciano then I'll…" He growled under his breath at the door. Then he glared at Antonio out of the corner of his eyes and said, "But what's with calling me 'sweet' and shit? Is your damn head screwed on wrong or something?" Then he sighed at Antonio's expression and said a very embarrassed expression on his face, "Sorry bastard. It's just being called sweet pisses me off. It reminds me of the one time when I first started learning and fucked up a spell. I was acting like Feliciano for the whole damn day and he was acting like me until it wore off…"

"Really?" Antonio asked in surprise. "That must've been quite the experience for you." He grinned. "But Lovi, I don't know why you're so opposed to being called sweet. You really are. You are so kind to your _hermano_ and you have been kind to me as well, _sí_? I don't call you that to associate you with your brother. I call you that because I think you really are."

"It was fucked up as hell and completely sucked." Lovino answered with a shrug. But when Antonio continued Lovino blushed a bright red and quickly looked away. "I-I'm not sweet dammit. Y-You're just making shit up bastard. Now can we hurry up and get back I want to eat some tomatoes." Then he started to walk pass Antonio just before he felt a weird feeling pass over him. "Chigi~ Did you just feel something weird Toni?" He asked just before he realized what he said, "W-What's going on?" He whined with tears in his eyes and he ran back and started clinging to Antonio. "This is just like last time! What do we do?"

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Antonio paused and had no idea what Lovino was talking about. At the moment, all he could process was that Lovino was hugging him. And then it hit him that Lovino meant that his personality had been switched with Feliciano's. And this he felt an odd feeling come over himself as well, and didn't like the awkward proximity that the two were in.

"D-don't start clinging to me like that out of nowhere." The normally cheerful and hug-wanting Spaniard ordered sternly, prying the upset devil off of him. "It's not appropriate. Just calm down and let us call Ludwig and Feliciano and see if anything's going on with them."

"I-I'll try…but I thought you like hugs Toni…." Lovino mumbled as he did what Antonio said and let go. Then his eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "W-Wait…are you acting like Ludwig? Then did this happen to Feli and Ludwig too? CHIGI~! I hope not! It's really scary!" He cried as he started cling to Antonio again forgetting that the Spaniard had just told him not to. "What do we do Toni?"

As if answering Lovino's question Ludwig burst back into the room with Feliciano. "Ahaha~ Hallo~" He said with a sheepish expression. "Um…did something weird happen to you two as well?"

Seeing how Ludwig was acting Lovino started crying and immediately glomped his brother crying, "Feli! Why's this happening? Did you get affected too?"

Feliciano scowled and pushed his brother off. "Don't be so damn touchy, dammit. Of course I got affected by the damned spell. I fell asleep on the way back to Ludwig's house and muttered a spell. It screwed up and this is what fucking happened okay?" He scowled at Antonio and continued to huff.

Antonio sighed and crossed his arms. "You don't need to be so harsh with your brother. It's not going to get us anywhere in stopping this spell of yours. Anything you can do to stop it?"

Feliciano snarled at Antonio and flipped him off. "Fuck off! I can't do anything cuz I don't know what spell I muttered in my sleep, damn bastard. We're just gonna have to let the damn thing wear off."

Antonio sighed and turned to look at Ludwig. "You have any ideas _señor_?"

"Um…no, not right now…" Ludwig said with a thoughtful look on his face. But then he smiled brightly and said, "Oh! I know! Why don't we got back to my place and get some food? That should help us a little bit ja? But I wonder where bruder went…." He asked as he looked around the room as if Gilbert would just magically appear in there. "We haven't seen him in a while…"

"Chigi~ si! That sounds like fun Ludwig! And I feeling really hungry from sparring with Feli!" Lovino chirped with a big smile. "But can we have some tomatoes too? Everything taste better with tomatoes! And they're good for you!" But when Feliciano flipped off Antonio Lovino pouted and whined, "Don't do that Feli! He's really helped me when I lost my memories. So please don't be mean to him he's really nice!

"Right Toni?" Lovino asked as he bounced over to Antonio and hugged him again. "you don't like it when he's so mean to you right? Like how I always am to Ludwig…" he said sadly before he started crying and said to Ludwig, "Chigi~ I'm really sorry about being so mean to you!"

But Ludwig only laughed and said, "It's alright Lovi~. I'm fine with it."

Antonio sighed and face palmed, not bothering to remove the attached devil on his side. "Look, don't worry about it Lovino. It really doesn't bother me much. Can we please just get back to the matter at hand?"

"Hey! Don't go touching my fratello, you damn tomato bastard!" Feliciano snapped, stomping over and ripping away Lovino from his side only to drag him away to the other side of the room. Turning to his brother, the Angel snapped, "Don't you know that he's just a bad influence on you! He'll probably fucking rape you or something! So don't go near him!"

"But Antonio wouldn't do that! He had plenty of times to do it before but he didn't! Chigi~ He's really nice and a really good cook!" Lovino whined and simply stated (as if being a good cook was a reason). "And you were fine with it before so why are you so mad at me now?" He asked looking ready to cry again. But then he realized why and sadly mumbled, "Oh..I guess it's because we have each other personalities right now…do you know how long this will last? I really don't like this…it feels really weird and different…"

"Of course it feels different you dumbass!" Feliciano snapped in reply. "And you think I'm happy about this? It's not like I did this on purpose!"

Sighing, Antonio intervened between the infuriated Feliciano and panicking Lovino. "Look, we know this wasn't on purpose, Feliciano. We just need to figure out how to fix it. Now would you please stop yelling at Lovino?"

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do you fucking tomato bastard!" Feliciano all but shrieked, shoving Antonio away from the two. "You are not the boss of me! Don't you dare talk down to me!"

"Chigi~ But he's not talking down to you Feli! Toni's just trying to help!" Lovino said as he started hugging Feliciano again and ignoring the struggling and curses that came from it. "Please calm down! I know you're not happy! Maybe Ludwig could make pasta for you! Would that make you feel better?"

"Ahahaha~ Of course I can!" Ludwig laughed and chirped as he ruffled the struggling angel's hair. "Anything for my adorable Feli! I'll try to make all the pasta you want!" Then he thought for a second and asked, "But…when will this wear off?"

Feliciano scowled but blushed as the blond ruffled his hair. "F-fine. But you better not screw it up, dammit. Actually, you know what? No. I'm making it with you so you don't mess it up."

Antonio sighed again. How many more times was he going to be sighing? "Please don't mess up my kitchen." He groaned as a several knocks came beating at the door. "What could it be now?" He opened the door with a frown to see Gilbert standing there, arm in mid-knock stance.

"Ah, hey Toni. I'm looking for my bruder. He isn't here is he?" the albino asked, right as a furious Feliciano started screaming and shouting about how the wrong ingredients were being added and such.

Antonio sighed and face palmed with another groan. "Oh god."

Gilbert cocked his head. "What's going on Toni?"

Antonio looked up at him barely. "It's a LONG story."

Lovino smiled when he saw Gilbert and immediately bounced over to him and hugged him. "Chigi~ ciao Gilbert! It's great to see you again! I'm sorry I was so mean to you before! You're not mad about it right?" Then he looked up at Gilbert's shocked face and chirped still smiling, "Feli and Ludwig are making pasta right now! Do you want to stay and eat with us? It's more fun to eat it all together!"

Then Ludwig came in after hearing Lovino and smiled and waved at his brother, "Hallo Gil~. Me and Feli are cooking right now but we'll be done soon! So wait just a couple of minutes ja?"

Feliciano came stomping in and grabbed Ludwig by the back of his shirt and dragged him back into the kitchen. "Get your ass back in here! I never said we were done!" Looking at Gilbert for a split second, Feliciano paused to flip him off and then continued to drag Ludwig.

Gilbert looked at Antonio in horror, then Lovino, then in the direction that Feliciano and Ludwig went in and his jaw dropped. "WHAT. THE. FUCK?"

Antonio sighed again and had Gilbert come inside (even if the albino dragged his feet while doing so). "Like I said. Long story. Short version is that Feliciano accidentally cast a spell that switched all our personalities. As for who got who's personality, it should be pretty obvious."

Gilbert ran a hand through his hair. "Geeze. I just don't know what to say about this. I'm guessing I wasn't affected then."

Antonio nodded and the two cringed when Feliciano's shout for them to "come get their damned food" rang out in the house.

When he heard that Lovino let out a happy chirp and grabbed both Antonio's and Gilbert's hands and started pulling them to the kitchen. "Yay! Feli's cooking's really good! I can't wait for the pasta!" But on the way he stopped and looked back at Antonio with a confused expression on his face. "Are you feeling alright Toni? You've been sighing a lot..i-it's not me is it…?" He tentatively asked with tears starting to fill up his eyes again. "If it is I'm really really sorry! Please don't be mad!"

Gilbert snickered and elbowed Antonio on the side. "Dude, this is hilarious. I can't believe that he's acting like this. You should have him pamper you or something since he's in such a good mood."

Antonio smacked Gilbert upside the head. "I'm not going to do anything inhumane to Lovino. He's certainly not going to be treated like some maid, Gil." He faced Lovino and shook his head. "I'm fine Lovino. I'm not upset with you."

"Dude, it was just a suggestion. No need to hit the awesome me." Gilbert whined, rubbing his head gingerly.

Antonio paused and seemed to zone for a minute, causing Gilbert to start waving his hand in front of his face. "Oy. Toni. Earth to Toni. You there?"

The Spaniard shook his head and smiled. "What was that Gil? I zoned out for a minute there." He looked around and spotted Lovi, who still seemed to be upset. HIS Lovi. Was upset. "Lovi~! Why are you crying? Did you get hurt? Are you okay?" Antonio hugged the devil close and squeezed him before stroking his hair. "Who made you cry Lovi?"

"N-No one..I'm sorry for worrying you Toni…" Lovino muttered as he wiped the tears away from his face. But when he realized that Antonio was back to normal he smiled and hugged Antonio back, "yay! You're back to normal! Chigi~ I was really worried because I didn't know what to do or why Feli's spell did that! But…um…" He started to mumble before looking up at Antonio and smiling brightly, "I really appreciate everything you're doing for me Toni, it really means a lot to me even when I don't want to show it. And I'm sorry for getting so mad at you all the time, you're really important to me."

But as soon as he said that he stared into space for a second before rubbing his forehead. "Okay..what the hell happen…ed.." He said just before it dawned on him. Glaring into the kitchen he shouted, "FELICIANO! Get your little fucking ass in here right this very fucking second!" Then he glared at Antonio with a deep red blush on his face and stuttered, "A-And you! Forget whatever the hell I just told you! I wasn't in my right mind at the time! So disregard everything right now dammit!"

"Awww but Lovi, it was really sweet of you to say that." Antonio whined, sounding much like a young child. "Why would I want to forget that?"

Feliciano stormed into the room and glared at Lovino, causing Antonio and Gilbert to gulp in fear. He hadn't gone back to normal yet.

"Who the fuck said you could talk to me like that you asshole?" Feliciano snarled. "I don't care if you are my fratello. You can't just boss me around however you like! So fuck you!" He smirked and crossed his arms, standing with in a rather arrogant pose. "I don't like the tone that you always use with me. Some older brother you are, always yelling and cursing at me."

Lovino stood there speechless and in shock for a couple of seconds before he narrowed his eyes and glared back at Feliciano, "You have no fucking right to talk right now dumbass. And I'll talk however the hell I want to dammit! So you fuck off!" Then he stomped over and got right into Feliciano's face, "You keep this damn shit up and I'll use the devil's scent to knock you out until you learn some fucking manners."

"Manners? If anyone needs to learn some fucking manners it's you." Feliciano sneered. He paused, blinked, and then started bawling. "Ve~! Fratello! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I accidentally said a spell and this I started being all mean to everyone!" He paused and then collapsed to his knees, tears pooling on the floor from how much he was crying. "I was even mean to Luddy! And Antonio! I flipped of Gilbert and I even cursed at you fratello!" Throwing himself at Lovino's feet, he grabbed and hugged his legs. "Please forgive me!"

Antonio laughed weakly and looked at Lovino. "Well, at least he's gotten over it. And he's sorry, so you can forgive him right, Lovi?"

Lovino groaned to himself then sighed and said, "Yes, I forgive you dumbass. But don't cast spells like that again dammit! What if something worse happened?" But when Feliciano still kept crying Lovino growled and pried the crying angel off of him, "Quit crying like that dammit! All the shit's over with now!"

Then Ludwig chose to come back in then. "Er…w-well..sorry you had to see that bruder…" He said with an embarrassed look on his face. But when Lovino saw him he snarled and said, "I can't believe I was actually nice to this damn bastard. If anything this is all your fucking fault! Why the hell didn't you stop Feliciano from casting that damn spell in the first place bastard?"

"Well, I don't really know anything about spells so.." Ludwig started just as Lovino interrupted him. "I don't fucking care you stupid useless potato bastard! All you're doing is just proving of how much of a perverted pain in the ass you are!"

Gilbert shook his head. "It was totally weird seeing you so cheerful." He suddenly grinned. "I should've gotten a video of that to show Francis. He would've loved that."

Sniffling, Feliciano finally stood up to protest against Lovino's insults. "Luddy isn't useless! He helps me tie my shoes and he comforts me when I'm sad and and and…" He turned to Ludwig, fresh tears pooling in his eyes. "You don't hate me now do you? I'm so sorry I cast a spell on you! I didn't even know how to get rid of it." He sniffled and tears started running down again. "I'm so useless! I can't even do anything right!"

Antonio gave a weak grin. "Gilbert, you know that we'd never let that video get out."

"Ja, not only is it embarrassing but it wouldn't be good for people to find out about these two. " Ludwig nodded and said as he gestured at Lovino and Feliciano. But when Feliciano started crying Ludwig pulled him into a hug despite Lovino's yells and complaints. "I could never hate you Feliciano…never. So don't you ever forget that."

Groaning and deciding that helping his brother was more important at the moment Lovino said, "And you're not useless dumbass, how many fucking times do I have to repeat it for you? Who was it who got rid of that groping bastard when I was turning to a brat? Or who was it that cast the seal spell and stopped me from ripping out the tomato bastard's heart and burning it? So stop bawling and hold your head up right now dammit."

Feliciano stopped crying to look at Ludwig and Lovino in surprise before giving a bright smile. "Ve~ grazie fratello. Grazie Luddy."

Antonio smiled and patted Lovino on the back. "Alright. I think that's enough for one night. Let's eat and then go to bed before it hits midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that reviews are loved and keep us going for you guys! Flames are just evil and piss us off enough to want to hurt people, so no flames please.<strong>


	11. Big Brother Lovi

Wow! Got this one up kinda early..COOL! :D And yes yes it is the awesome Dogsrule here who was stupid enough to get herself sugar high…again.

Thanks to **baseballgirl1313** for setting this on alert! And thanks to everybody for being awesome! :D

**ItalianCrybaby**: yep! It's the magic of character swaps. XD You can thank **Yamiyo. Darknight** for that, I just wanted it to be the Italies at first. ^_^; But thanks for the compliment! And yeah! Pasta's awesome! Too bad there's no pasta places near me… :/

**ChibitaliaKirby**: Yep! That pretty much sums it up. XD But DANG! Having a cheerful happy-go-lucky Ludwig was hard as heck to write! T^T

Neither one of us owns Hetalia and we never never will most probably…not fair. T^T

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

Still feeling tired (even though he had slept for a fairly good amount of time) when he woke up Lovino groaned and rolled over in his bed. "I hate mornings..who the hell needs them…?" He grumbled as he said up. But then he almost fell of the bed in shock by seeing Antonio sleeping on an inflatable mattress in his room. "Oh..right..the bastard's letting Feliciano use his bed and the potato bastard use the couch since he doesn't have enough beds…"

Deciding that Antonio's snoring was getting on his nerves (how the HELL was he even able to sleep through that…?) Lovino grabbed a pillow off his bed and started smacking Antonio with it while shouting, "Get your ass up right now dammit! Your fucking snoring could wake the dead bastard!"

Waking up in fear, Antonio sat up still half asleep, holding his arms around his head to protect himself from the fluffy assailant. "W-what issit? Something happen?" He waited until the hitting to stop before rubbing his eyes tiredly with a childish yawn. "Aren't you still tired Lovi?"

"Does it look like I'm tired bastard?" Lovino said as he tossed the pillow back onto the bed since he didn't need it anymore. "And don't you dare answer that. It was a rhetorical question dumbass. Now can you help me go wake up a certain deadweight named Feliciano? He's always a pain in the ass to wake up in the mornings and I can heard the potato bastard moving around, he might try to take advantage of Feliciano being asleep…damn perverted bastard." Before waiting for a reply Lovino turned and already started walking to Antonio's bedroom making sure he reached it before Ludwig did since it sounded like he was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" Confused by all the sudden orders coming from Lovino, Antonio stumbled up to his feet and staggered after him. "L-Lovi~! Wait for me, won't you?"

"I'm already at the damn door bastard! How the hell am I supposed to wait for you? Pay more attention next time dumbass!" Lovino said as he turned to look at Antonio as he threw the door open and walked in. Looking all around the room Lovino felt confused since he couldn't find his brother, but then he looked at the bed to find a small lump. "…what the hell is this lump?" He asked as he walked over and tentatively poked it.

The little lump wiggled and moved up under the blanket until a small head popped out. "Ve~?" Feliciano, or at least…his much younger self looked up to see Lovino and Antonio standing there looking down at him. "Ve~ Fratello. I'm hungry. Who is that~?" The child asked in an innocently high-pitched voice.

"W-W-Wh-What..? How the hell did this happened?" Lovino stuttered as he stared at his (literally) little brother. Kneeling down to Feliciano's level on the side the bed Lovino looked at him and asked, "You don't remember the tomato bastard? Then what the hell DO you remember? And why the hell are you a damn kid again?"

"Ve~ don't say bad words fratello. Nonno will get mad at you." The little Angel looked at Antonio and then around the room. "Where are we? I wanna go home and eat pasta. Ve~ can we have pasta fratello?"

Antonio was shocked at the sight of the younger Feliciano. After seeing how Lovino had been as a child. "How cuuuu~te! Feli! You're such an adorable little kid!"

Feliciano cocked his head cutely and stood up on the bed, wobbling a bit. "Ve~ you know me?"

"Sí. We are friends." Antonio confirmed. "You don't remember anybody?"

Feliciano walked over to the edge of the bed and jumped down, landing on his bottom with a thump. He had his wings out, but they were so tiny that they couldn't hold him up at all. He sniffled and started crying from how he'd fallen.

"D-Don't cry dammit!" Lovino stuttered as he picked up Feliciano and started gently rubbing his back. As the crying started to subside Lovino said, "Yeah we can get pasta. I guess I can make it for you since you got turned into a kid for whatever damn reason…But we're at the tomato bastard's house since I'm staying with him right now." When Feliciano was distracted for a minute Lovino leaned over to Antonio and whispered in a low enough voice so Feliciano wouldn't hear him, "Whatever you do don't mention devils to him or the fact that I'm one right now. He was scared as hell of them at this age and I don't want to find out how he'll react to that."

Turning back to Feliciano he moved him around to get a better grip on him and started walking back to the kitchen. "Well, I guess we can get started on that damn pasta now. But make sure you don't eat it all too fast and get yourself sick."

Antonio made sure to keep in mind that he didn't mention anything to little Feli. It wasn't surprising that the child was terrified of devils. He was probably raised that way and it was to be expected.

Little Feliciano cheered and waved his tiny arms happily. "Ve~ grazie fratello! I promise!" He giggled and curled into Lovino's hold with a bright smile, making the Spaniard want to take a picture of the two together.

He quickly went and grabbed his phone and shouted a quick "say cheese!" which forced Lovino to turn with his younger brother still in his hold, snapping the picture with a grin. "You two are so cute together! Lovi~! You're such a great brother!"

Feliciano giggled again and clapped his hands. "Ve~ fratello is very nice to me!" He paused and cocked his head. "Ve? Fratello, why are you so much bigger than me?" He asked, making Antonio want to laugh with how much time it had taken for Feli to realize the major difference.

"W-What? You fucking asshole! Who the hell said you could take a damn picture?" Lovino screeched trying to look angry despite the shocked and embarrassed feeling Antonio had given him by taking the picture. "Give me that damn camera right now so I can burn it to a crisp!"

But when Feliciano finally realized the size difference and asked him about it Lovino smacked his forehead with his free hand. "Ugh..it took you that damn long to realize..?" He asked, but then he sighed and said, "It's because I'm an adult now genius. And you're supposed to be one to but for some damn reason you're a little kid again. That explain enough for you or do you want me to say more?"

"Ve~ I'm an adult too! Yay!" Feliciano squirmed in Lovino's arms in an attempt to cheer. "But where's nonno? Isn't he here too?"

Antonio frowned and shook a finger at the devil. "Lovi! You're in the presence of a child! Mind your language."

"Ve~ fratello likes to say bad words so he gets in trouble." Feliciano chirped, his statement having no real purpose other than to say the fact.

"Yes yes you're an adult now but stop squirming around it's making you hard to hold dumbass." Lovino said offhandedly and avoiding saying anything about their grandfather. But when Antonio lectured him Lovino glared at him and growled. "I'll talk however I want to dammit. If you really have such a huge problem with it then you should have tried to fix it when I was the kid bastard. Or did you already forget that I still cussed then?"

Pouting, Antonio crossed his arms. "I suppose you're right, but that's just how you are. Plus there weren't any other children around." He walked over to Lovino and ruffled his hair. "You're a great brother though. You take good care of Feli."

"Ve~ fratello is the bestest." Feliciano cooed, gripping Lovino's shirt with his small hands. "He makes me pasta and he makes me happy. He makes the scary monsters in the closet go away."

Antonio laughed and patted Feliciano on the head. "Yes, I'm sure he does."

"D-Don't do that bastard!" Lovino stuttered blushing a full bright red when Antonio ruffled his hair. "And of course I'm right dammit! But me cussing isn't going to affect Feliciano at all. I did it the whole time growing up and he still turned out the way he did." Looking down at Feliciano he groaned and said, "I keep telling you there weren't any monsters. I've been telling you that for all these damn years."

When they walked into the kitchen Ludwig looked up from cleaning the counter. "Ah, hallo. I already made breakfast and I'm trying to get your kitchen clean from the mess…wait..who is this?" Ludwig asked when he saw Lovino holding Feliciano. "Und why does he look like Feliciano?"

Feliciano took one look at Ludwig and gave a frightened shriek, clambering over Lovino's shoulder to hide behind him. "Demon! It's a demon! Fratello! Hide me!" He wailed, bursting into tears once again.

Antonio didn't quite know how to react at the sight. Feliciano had been stuck to Ludwig like glue and now he was trying to hide from him and was calling him a demon. How was poor Ludwig supposed to react? Somehow he felt that Lovino would use this to his advantage seeing as he didn't like the blond and hated Feliciano being around him…

Ludwig jumped back a little stunned and startled. "Er…Antonio? Was is going one…?"

"AGH! Dammit Feliciano! Cut that out right now!" Lovino demanded as he reached around himself and grabbed the struggling crying angel. "And the potato bastard isn't a fucking demon dumbass! He's just a perverted bastard of a human! I…wouldn't let a real one get anywhere near you…" Lovino said even though he trailed off in the end because since he was a devil himself he WAS letting a demon near Feliciano. "So calm down alright? Even though he's a creep he won't hurt you right potato bastard?" Lovino said then directed the question at Ludwig who nodded and said, "Ja..I won't hurt you Feliciano..I'm…a friend of yours.."

Feliciano stopped crying and looked at Ludwig with wide eyes. "Ve~ you're not a demon? Then…then you're my friend right?" He cocked his head and smiled. "What's your name? Do you like pasta? I love pasta. Fratello is going to make me some~! I will share with you if you'd like."

Antonio took Feliciano out of Lovino's hold and handed him to Ludwig. "You can start cooking. I can help you if you'd like and Ludwig can take care of Feli so he doesn't get in the way."

"Ve~!" Feliciano cooed, smiling widely at Ludwig.

"Er..well, my name's Ludwig…and I guess I like pasta. You were good at cooking it when you made it for me." Ludwig awkwardly said since he wasn't used to dealing with children. But..it was still just Feliciano right?

"Fine, I guess you can help bastard." Lovino said with a shrug as he walked over to the counter. "And maybe you can help make sure no scary demons show up.." He said in a offhanded way even though it kind of hurt him on the inside to say that. _Dammit! Quit thinking like that! There's nothing you can do about it at all!_ Lovino thought with a scowl just before the phone started ringing.

Because Lovino was the closest one to it he picked it up and said, "Ciao. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Huh? Lovi?" Alfred voice said from the phone but without waiting for an answer he continued, "Uh..well..if something weird happened with you guys then I take full responsible as the hero! Because you see um…I was practicing a spell that Iggy assigned for me but for some reason it messed up..so..yeah…it'll wear off soon so don't be too pissed off dude! Gotta go! Iggy's reading me the riot act!" Then he hung up leaving Lovino speechless.

"That fucking asshole…" Lovino growled as he turned back to Antonio. "It was burger bastard's fault. He fucked up a spell that brow bastard assigned to him."

Antonio sighed and rubbed his forehead, not quite sure how to reply to the statement about demons/devils. "I'm not surprised actually…But it could've been worse…like what happened last night." He laughed and smiled. "Me acting like Ludwig was strange and vice versa. I kind of wish I could see you as a kid again. You're so cute."

"Ve~ you like pasta! Yay!" Feliciano cheered, holding tightly onto Ludwig's shirt. "Are we best friends? Y-you know me as an adult, right ve? So…we are best friends right?"

"I wasn't cute dammit. Even I know I was a little brat." Lovino said with a scoff as the pot started boiling. "And good wish bastard, then you'd end up with two kids who wouldn't be able to defend themselves at all."

"Not true Lovi. You were adorable as a child!" Antonio protested adamantly. "You may not realize it, but you are very adorable. You as a kid is totally adorable too!"

"Ja…best friends. And I know you as an adult. That's how I met you." Ludwig gently said to the child and hoping that Feliciano wouldn't ask about the details.

"OI! I'm done cooking now so all of you sit your asses down and eat it!" Lovino said after a few minutes. Then he handed a plate to Feliciano while glaring at Ludwig, "You go get your own bastard. I made this for Feliciano not you so make sure that stays in your potato filled head bastard."

"Ve~ fratello. That's not nice." Feliciano scolded, although it could hardly be taken seriously with his childish-sounding voice. "I said I would share with him 'cause he's my best friend~" He smiled at Ludwig. "Right ve~?"

"I don't care Feliciano. And dammit! Don't share it with him! I told him to get his own damn plate! I didn't go through all that damn work just for the potato to scarf it down!" Lovino told Feliciano wondering how Feliciano could go from being completely terrified of Ludwig to clinging to him just like how his adult self would. Never mind…this is Feliciano I'm talking about.. Lovino thought as he rubbed his forehead. Then he turned back to Antonio, "And it IS true dammit! I have no fucking clue how the hell you could put up with me then!"

"Ja, we're friends. But it's alright Feliciano you don't need to share, you're the one who's hungry after all." Ludwig said hoping it was in a way that wouldn't hurt the child's feelings or get Lovino even more mad at him. "So you can keep eating it okay?"

"Ve~. Okay." Feliciano said, feeling a little dejected. He was just used to sharing everything that he had. He was just that kind of person…Angel. "Hey! Hey! Fratello! Am I a good Angel when I grow up? Have I don't good? Am I making you and nonno proud?" Feliciano asked, some spaghetti sauce spotted around his face.

Antonio grimaced at the questions. Whenever 'nonno' was mentioned, Lovino had a tendency to get very touchy and irritable…at least a lot more easily than normal.

"yeah, you're a good one. You always do very well during the lessons when I give them to you." Lovino said as he started wiping Feliciano's mouth. "I am proud of you even though you piss me off a lot. And I guess that asshole would be too if he ever chose to show his damn face again." But under his breath he muttered, "And let me punch the hell of him…"

Feliciano let himself be cleaned up, but was puzzled. "Ve~? Where's nonno? D-doesn't he want to be with us?" the child asked, eyes slightly tearing up.

Antonio crossed his arms and leaned over to whisper to Ludwig, "I don't think this topic is going to bode well. You think you can distract Feli?"

"Er..Feliciano? How do you like your bruder's cooking?" Ludwig said in hopes of distracting the little angel, especially since he saw Lovino attack Alfred because he mentioned their grandfather. "he sure used a lot of tomatoes to make it ja?"

"…never mind Feliciano. Just drop it." Lovino said trying to keep himself calm and not start ranting and complaining about their grandfather. Like the little Feliciano needs to know what that bastard did to us.. He thought as he tossed the washcloth he used for Feliciano back onto the counter. "So how's the pasta dumbass?"

"Ve~, Fratello's pasta is always the bestest!" Feliciano cheered. "And he did use a lot of tomatoes! I like tomatoes. They are tasty and round. They're not good when they're green though. Have you eaten a green tomato before? They're nasty."

Antonio laughed weakly. "Of course they're nasty! They're unripened. That's why you have to wait till they're nice and red." He went to say something else to Feli, at least, until the wall adjacent to his right side promptly exploded and sent a cloud of dust and debris flying past the group.

Little Feliciano burst into tears of fright and Antonio immediately grabbed him so that he wouldn't be harmed by any flying debris. "Oy! Are you all alright? What's going on?"

"Ja! I'm alright too!..but I have a very bad feeling…" Ludwig answered as he tried to look through the dust.

The dust started to clear and settle, allowing the attacker to come into view. Holding a pair of guns up, Vash stood with an almost insane level of rage. His wings were stretched out, ready to take flight at any given moment and he eyed the group, quickly, yet thoroughly, scanning them. His harsh gaze stopped on Lovino before narrowing and becoming more vicious. He lunged at the devil and kicked him onto the ground, not giving any explanation nor time to react. "What have you done with her?"

"Done with who? What the fuck are you even talking about bastard?" Lovino demanded as he tried to push Vash off of him. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to in his human form Lovino cursed under his breath. Looking a quick glance at Feliciano he said, "Feli, I'm sorry but I lied to you…there was a devil I was letting near you this whole time." Then without waiting for a response Lovino shifted to his demonic form and shoved Vash off of him. "Now what the fuck is your damn problem?" Lovino growled at Vash and getting ready in case Vash tried something.

Feliciano's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight. "F-Fratello? You're a devil?" He stammered out. "B-but you're an Angel like me right?" He sniffled and tears ran down his face. "Somebody hurt fratello and made him bad!" Feliciano cried, balling his hands up and rubbing his tear-filled eyes. "Fratello's not bad! Somebody hurt him!"

Antonio looked down at the crying baby Angel in shock. Even as a child, Feli still loved his brother despite him being a devil. Smiling grimly, he ruffled the child's hair. "You're right. You're brother isn't bad. Just unfortunate at the moment."

Feli nodded up at Antonio and shouted, "Fratello! I don't hate you! Y-you're my fratello no matter what!" He sniffled. "Right?"

"yeah..I'm your fratello no matter what Feli.." Lovino said with a nod.

Vash scowled, unfazed by the fact that he'd been thrown off. It's not like that had done anything to him. He could, and **would**, still fight. "Enough with all your drabble! I don't owe you a damn response, you devil!" He snarled. "Besides you already know what you did! Don't act innocent!" He flashed back at Lovino and kicked him in the face, throwing the devil into another wall before

"Who the hell said I was acting?" Lovino shouted unsure of what to do since if he does something to Vash he probably would be executed. Glancing over at his little brother being held by Antonio he decided, _screw the damn consequences! What if this crazy bastard does something to them?_ Lovino thought as he created a ball of fire in his hand that he threw at Vash.

"You think I'm going to fall for something as stupidly simple as that?" Vash taunted, easily sending it back at Lovino with a wave of his hand. "And you are guilty for the crime! Just tell me where she is and I just **might** let you live!"

Feliciano struggled to get out of Antonio's arms so he could try and help Lovino. "L-leave my fratello alone! He didn't do anything wrong! He's not bad! He really isn't!" the chibi Angel shouted desperately.

For some reason, this made Vash stop and eye Feliciano with such an intense anger, yet somehow remorse also showed in his expression. "You'd be wrong, Angel Feliciano. He has done a great wrong and will now be punished for it."

Immediately Lovino jumped in between Feliciano and Vash. " Stay . the FUCK away from him bastard! If you do one single fucking thing to him then it won't be just the devil's scent used on you asshole." Lovino growled with a dark glare at Vash. "Stop struggling Feli. The best way you can help me now is to stay with the tomato bastard and like me take care of this. Okay?" He asked directing the question at the little angel behind him.

_What the hell is this crazy asshole's fucking problem?_ Lovino thought as he used some shadows to created a sword that he swung at Vash to get him to move away from the group. _The only thing that could make him act this nuts is if…_ With his eyes widening in realization at that thought Lovino shouted at Vash, "Gun bastard! Did something happen to Lili? It that why you're so fucked up and crazy as hell right now? If it's is I had nothing to do with it dammit!"

Vash's look become more enraged. "You know what you did with her! She's been missing and I know that it was you that took her!" He continued to deflect the dark sword easily, as if it were a plastic inflatable toy sword. "If you've harmed a single hair on her head I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

Antonio frowned. "Lovi has been with us the whole time. I don't know who your little sister is, but she isn't with us."

"How the hell can I do a single damn thing to her when I haven't seen her for month bastard?" Lovino shouted at Vash and growling slightly since his sword wasn't doing anything. "And if she's actually missing then stop attacking me and go find her! Because she's sure as hell isn't here!"

"Ja, It is true." Ludwig perked up holding his gun at the enraged angel. "I don't know who you sister is either but I can assure you as a police officer she isn't here. "I suggest you leave before I charge you with breaking and entering along with attempted murder."

"I don't need your fucking help potato bastard! I can take care of this damn thing myself!" Lovino yelled at Ludwig. Turning back to Vash he growled under his breath while thinking, _dammit! What the hell can I do to stop this bastard? _Then a light bulb went off in his head when he caught a glance of his arm. _Of course! Devil's blood acts like an acid to angels!_ Acting quickly Lovino used his sword to create a small gash in his arm before flinging the blood onto Vash's arm. "Is that still stupidly simple asshole?" He taunted with a smirk. "I hope you remember what a devil's blood can do because otherwise~."

Vash hissed with the contact of the blood, but it did nothing to deter his rage. "You humans stay out of this." He aimed his gun and shot the one out of Ludwig's grasp so that it flew out of reach. "And you cannot charge me with the rules that your 'society' follows. I am not one of you." He flared his wings out and strips of light surrounded Antonio, Ludwig, and Feliciano and bound them tightly so that they could not move or intervene. "Just because she isn't here, doesn't mean that you didn't take her! Where are you hiding her?" He raised up his gun to aim at Lovino and pulled the trigger.

"I'm not hiding her! When the hell will you get that through your damn skul-!" Lovino started to shout but was cut off by the burning pain in his shoulder. "AGH!" He cried out as he fell to the floor griping the bleeding part and feeling the chemical from the bullet already starting to course through his body. With half-lidded eyes he looked over at Feliciano and Antonio, then he whispered, "Sorry." Just before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>NUUUUUUUU! Don't kill Lovi Vash! You big meanie! DX<p>

Oh, and here's the list of who's who in this RP so people (like me =_=;) Don't forget!

**Yamiyo. Darknight: **Feliciano (N. Italy), Antonio (Spain), Gilbert ((the awesome) Prussia), Vash (Switzerland), Feliks (Poland), Ivan (Russia (He scares me. :/))

**Dogsrule:** Lovino (S. Italy), Ludwig (Germany), Alfred (America (Heck YEAH!)), Arthur (England, Britain, UK, whatever the heck floats your boat)), Natalya (Belarus (She scares me too. :/)), Yong Soo (South Korea)

Review please! Tell us what you think! Dogsrule out! (=ヮ=)৩ (≧ワ≦)ᕤ


	12. Babysitting adventures

**Yamiyo. Darknight again~! Hope you enjoy the following chapter. It was fun to write with all the cuteness that ensued~!**

**Thank you to Spiica who set the story on alert! It means a lot for you to have done so! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

Antonio paled at the sight of Lovino collapsing and passing out after being shot. "LOVI!" He struggled against the bindings that held his limbs together in such a way that he couldn't move. Mind blank, he could only think of getting to the devil. He couldn't be dead right? He'd been hit in the shoulder…so why was he panicking so much right now? He froze as Vash stepped over the devil and put his foot over his throat. "D-don't touch him!" He shouted, not sounding very convincing as he did so.

Vash eyed Antonio coldly. "What makes you think you can order me around?" He removed his foot from Lovino and stalked over to Antonio, gripping him by the collar of his shirt, picking him up despite his rather short stature. "I should kill you as well. There's nothing stopping me is there? You'd die for him wouldn't you? You would die for a devil. Disgusting."

"VASH! STOP IT RIGHT THIS VERY INSTANT!"

Almost immediately a bright glow came into the room hitting Vash right in the chest. Then Arthur rushed over to check Lovino who had started panting and seems to have a fever. "Dammit…the chemical Vash made has already started working on him…" Acting quickly Arthur muttered a spell while holding his wand over Lovino causing him to glow a bright gold before it fading revealing a unconscious brunette child.

Kneeling down Arthur picked up Lovino and handed him to Antonio, "Here, now the spell I did will allow his body to heal..but until it does he'll be stuck in a juvenile form both physically and mentally. It should last 24 hours at the most, when he has fully healed he'll go back to his proper age." Then he turned and glared at Vash, "Now you on the other hand..we have much to discuss." Without waiting for a response Arthur grabbed Vash by the collar and flew off fixing the large hole in the wall before they both disappeared.

"Er…are you alright Feliciano?" Ludwig asked looking down at the little angel. "Your bruder will be alright now. So you don't need to worry."

Feliciano nodded at Ludwig. "Ve, I am okay…I'm worried about fratello though. He is small like me. Is it because I couldn't help?" He asked sadly, although he surprisingly wasn't crying. He walked over to Antonio, who was sitting on the floor and leaned over to hold his brother's hand. "Lovino, please get better soon."

Antonio was relieved to have the bonds removed from him and he held Lovino close to him, almost as if he believed that someone was going to try and take him away from him. Not that there was any way he was going to let that happen. He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and sighed. He felt bad. He'd been completely useless during the fight. 'Lovino could've died! He could've died and I didn't do anything!' The thoughts crushed him on the inside and it wasn't helping him any seeing Feliciano upset like that either.

"…it's not either one of your faults. I'm the cop, I should have done something." Ludwig said as put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

After a few minutes Lovino started to stir and slowly started to open his eyes, then he sat up and looked around the room before grabbing onto Antonio's shirt. "W-What the hell's going on bastard? Where's that one creepy bastard who grabbed you? A-And I thought you said that Feliciano's supposed to big!" He demanded and pointed at Feliciano, "He's little just like me! So what's going on dammit?"

Antonio gave a somber smile. "A lot has happened. Feli had a spell accidentally cast on him, so that's why he's little again."

"Ve~. Fratello, are you alright?" Feliciano asked, smiling at Lovino. "You are hurting or anything are you?" He sniffled and hugged Lovino. "I was worried about you."

Antonio set Lovino on his lap so that Feliciano had better access to him. "We all were."

"huh…? Why would I be hurt?" Lovino asked completely confused and bewildered. "Nothing happened to me! You're the one who was fighting that weird creepy bastard after he tied those two up in the tree!" Lovino said as he pointed at Antonio and Ludwig. Then he looked up at Antonio and asked, "But what spell are you talking about?"

Then Ludwig perked up after looking around the kitchen, "Er…Antonio? I think you need to go shopping..it seems when Vash attacked here he destroyed everything." He said as he pointed at the messy broken kitchen that was really bugging him since he wanted to clean it. "But..what should we do about Feliciano and Lovino?"

Sighing, Antonio glanced at Ludwig. "Well, it's not like we can just leave them here by themselves. It'd be best if we take them with us."

Feliciano started swinging his arms with Lovino's hands still in grasp. "Ve~! Fratello! We get to go shopping!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Luddy! Are we getting more tomatoes and pasta?"

"Stop that dammit!" Lovino shouted as he pulled his arms away from Feliciano. Looking back up at Antonio he glared (but because of his size and age it looked more like a pout) and said, "And you didn't answer my question bastard! What spell are you talking about with Feliciano?"

"Ja, we can get those as well." Ludwig said with a nod. But then he smacked his forehead and sighed, "Er, actually Antonio…I just remembered that one of my coworkers is having a birthday party for his daughter soon and I still need to get her a present. Is it alright with you if we look as the toys as well? And I guess if Feliciano or Lovino want something we could buy it too."

"I don't want anything from you bastard!" Lovino yelled at him and kicked him in the leg even though Ludwig didn't feel it at all. "It'll probably smell bad and be gross!"

"Lovi, don't be rude," Antonio and Feliciano both scolded at the same time.

"Luddy is trying to be nice to you fratello. Don't be so mean to him!" Feliciano continued with a pout. "He's my friend and I don't want you being mean to him."

Antonio ruffled Lovino's hair. "If you're good then I'll buy you both some sweets."

"Yay! I like sweets!" Feliciano cheered, bouncing on his feet.

"Don't treat me like a damn kid bastard!" Lovino yelled and tried to swat Antonio's hand away.

"I guess we should go now then. Better sooner than later." Antonio stated, looking at Ludwig.

"Ja. Better sooner than later is right." Ludwig answered sighing.

When they arrived the shopping was going well so far, except for a few scandalized glares they got because of Lovino's cursing when he realized he wasn't tall enough to reach and grab the tomatoes.

"Um…tomato bastard?" Lovino asked when he waited until Feliciano was distracted. "Was what the one bastard said true? Am I really a devil when I'm big…?" He asked as he looked up at Antonio with scared almost teary eyes. Lovino knew that Feliciano was scared to death of devils and even though he'd never want to admit it but he was too, and he didn't know what he'd do if he found out that he actually was one.

Antonio stopped and tried to think of what to say. He couldn't really lie to him after what had happened with Im Yong Soo and Vash, but how was he supposed to say it to where Lovi wouldn't become too scarred. "Well…you are…" he paused, taking note of Lovino's horrified expression. "But you're not really what I'd say a true devil. You don't do anything bad and you still take care of your brother like you do now." He smiled down at Lovino warmly and picked him up to hug him close. "You're not evil and you didn't become one willingly. And even though you are one, you still very kind-hearted."

"…I'm not kind-hearted. That's Feliciano, everyone always likes him better, especially nonno. He hates me and thinks I'm useless and a brat..." Lovino mumbled and not fighting the hug for once and actually hugged Antonio back burying his face in Antonio's shirt. "I bet that nonno's happy to hear I'm a devil when I'm big, then he can get rid of me and not have to deal with me anymore…"

"That's not true." Antonio retorted curtly, lightly bopping Lovino on the head. "You're not useless. You are a good older brother and Feliciano loves you!" He reached one hand into his pocket, still using his other arm to hold Lovino up. "Aha!" He pulled out his phone and started mashing buttons until he finally found what he was looking for; the picture he'd taken the night before of Lovino holding Feliciano carefully in his arms. "See?"

"Damn bastard." Lovino grumbled when Antonio bopped him on the head. But when Antonio held up the picture Lovino stared at it confused, "Is..that me…?" He asked as he continued to stare at it. As he looked closer he could recognize his hair and eye color along with his hair curl. "But..I look big! And old too! Are you sure it's me bastard?"

Antonio laughed, bouncing Lovino in his arms a bit. "Of course it's you, you silly kid. I know you, don't I? You've been staying with me for a bit now."

Lovino thought about it for a second before he crossed his arms and glared at Antonio, "Well, that means that I'm big and strong! So you can't treat me like a kid dammit. Because I'm a grown-up and you have to be nice and listen to whatever I say!"

Giving a weak laugh, Antonio grimaced. "Ah, Lovi, I'm the adult right now. And even when you're an adult as well, we treat each other as equals. Okay?"

Lovino only glared back for a second before he let out a huff and said, "Fine dammit. But I bet that I'm the cooler and better adult."

Antonio only chuckled in response.

"Don't laugh dammit! It's not funny!" Lovino shouted and started swatting at Antonio's chest. "And I bet it's true and you just don't want to say anything bastard because you like being the big one and being the boss and stuff!"

"Er…Antonio?" Ludwig suddenly spoke up a few distance away from the two while holding Feliciano. "Since we already got all the food we need to you want to head to the toy section now?"

Antonio nodded with a smile. "Sure. Let's go shall we?"

"Alright, but I'll need your help since I don't know what she'll like…" Ludwig said as they all started walking over to the toy department. Then he whispered to Antonio, "Should we let Feliciano and Lovino pick something out too so then they can be occupied for a while in case we need to do something?"

Antonio nodded with a smile. "Happy to help, Ludwig. Anything I can do I will. And yes. I think that might be good."

"Danke." Then Ludwig looked down at the little angel and devil and said, "well, I need to pick up a present for someone but since we're here you both can pick out a toy if you want it. But ONLY one, okay?"

"...why the hell do I want a damn toy for? I'm not a baby." Lovino said even though his tone of voice and facial expression said the exact opposite.

"Ve~? Really?" Feliciano asked excitedly. "Grazie Luddy! Grazie Antonio!" He grabbed Lovino's hand and bounced up and down excitedly. "Let's go fratello!"

Antonio smiled at both of the children's expressions and followed them as Feliciano dragged Lovino off into the toy section. "Stay within eyesight you two."

"I hear you bastard. I'm not stupid!" Lovino called back.

Ludwig let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, "Mein gott. I never thought that looking after children could be so hard. And I thought the adult Feliciano was bad enough." Then he glanced over at Antonio and asked, "If you don't mind my asking what were you and Lovino talking about before? He seemed upset about something."

Antonio smiled and his gaze went a little distant. "He just has some confidence issues. I was just cheering him up." He laughed at Ludwig's first comment. "I think that they are fun to take care of. Seeing them happy is a reward in itself."

Feliciano came walking back with a black plush cat hugged tightly in his arms. "I found a kitty." He said with a bright smile.

Quickly following his brother Lovino came back clutching a white plush cat. "He can see you have a cat stupid. He's not that damn dumb he can't tell what a cat is. Right bastard?" Lovino asked looking up at Antonio. "but why the hell are you smiling like that?" He asked confused and oblivious to the looks he was receiving because of his cussing.

"I suppose so…But did does make me rethink about babysitting." Ludwig said to Antonio. Then he sighed again and said, "Well, since you both have your toys and I just found a present for her so we all head back?" Hoping that they say yes so they can all get out of there and quickly.

"Fine dammit." Lovino said just before he let out a yawn that he quickly tried to cover up. "I-I'm not sleepy dammit! I did that because you're boring!"

Feliciano yawned as well, rubbing his eyes. "Mm. I'm sleepy." He walked over to Ludwig and tugged on his pants leg. "Luddy. When we get home can I take a siesta?"

Antonio smiled at Lovino. "Ok, well we'll pay for the stuff and then head home okay?" He nodded at Ludwig. "It's almost never easy, but it can be fun."

"Ja, I guess it's fun. But it also reminds me of how childish bruder is at times…" Ludwig said as he bend down and picked up Feliciano. "Ja, you can take a siesta. Make sure you don't lose your new toy on the way there okay?"

Feliciano nodded tiredly, still snuggling the plush cat close. "I will keep him safe."

"I said I'm not sleepy…" Lovino said sleepily but allowed himself to be pick up. "You bastards don't know how to listen." He mumbled as he held onto his toy cat and rubbed his eyes.

Antonio laughed. "Of course not, Lovi. Of course not. Hold on to you're your _gato_, okay?"

"I am dammit. I'm not stupid." Lovino mumbled trying to keep himself awake. "Just hurry up bastard."

"Well, let's go. I think I see a line open over there." Ludwig said as he started walking over while carrying Feliciano. "And after your siesta you can eat some pasta. Do you like the sound of that?" He asked as he looked down at the sleepy angel.

Feliciano nodded, smiling more. "Ve~ that sounds yummy. I like pasta." He kept blinking, trying not to fall asleep in Ludwig's arms.

"That's good." Ludwig said with a slight smile on his face. "We'll be back there before you know it."

Thankfully they were able to check out and get back to Antonio's apartment very quickly without any trouble, except that the cashier had to stop them for a minute to give Lovino and Feliciano a sucker while cooing about how cute they were.

"Well, since we're back do you want to let these two sleep in Lovino's room while we go put your groceries away and clean up?" Ludwig asked while making sure Feliciano was still safely in his arms.

"Sure. I don't think it will take too long to clean up. I mean, Arthur did fix the wall, so that debris is taken care of. I guess it just comes to the rest of the room." Antonio sighed, carrying Lovino to his room, setting him on the bed and tucking him as well as Feliciano in. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Let's get to work then." He said with a smile.

"ja, that was a very good thing. I would hate to see how much it would cost to fix that wall if Arthur didn't do it. Not to mention how much trouble you would be in if your building manager saw it." Ludwig said as he immediately started cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom.

"Haha, no kidding!" Antonio agreed weakly, not wanting to imagine it. "I would never have been able to afford that. He paused. "Actually, I'm quite surprised nobody came to investigate it…"

That made Ludwig pause for a second. "Hm…that is strange. You would think with all the noise most of the people here would come running to see what happened…"

After they were done and Ludwig was putting the cleaning supplies away he turned to Antonio and said, "Do you want to wake them up now? I think we can give them the leftover pasta Lovino made so we don't have to make anything new. I guess it's a good thing he made so much. Can you go get them while I go get it heated up?"

The Spaniard nodded and headed out of the kitchen to go wake up Lovino and Feliciano. He walked into the room after opening the door quietly. He looked at the two on the bed and almost lost it. Feliciano, who had returned to his adult state, was hugging the still-child-like Lovino to his chest. Both still had their cat plushies in their grasp as well. He dug through his pockets and pulled out his phone to take a picture of the two while they were still asleep. "Ludwig has to see this!" He hissed excitedly to himself.

He walked over to the pair after saving the picture and gently shook both of them awake. "Buenos tardes chicos. It's time to wake up. Ludwig's heating the pasta up and it should be done in a few minutes."

Feliciano rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Ve~?"

"Ngh..I don't wanna get up dammit. Go away bastard…" Lovino mumbled as he tried to put Antonio's hand away. But after he kept getting pushed he slowly started to sit up while rubbing his eyes. "Dammit bastard! I wanted to sleep more!" He pouted before he saw Feliciano. "W-What? Why's he bigger than me? He was little again so what the hell happened?" He cried and getting more upset with each word he spoke. "I'm supposed to be the bigger and the older one! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Feliciano smiled dimly and patted Lovino on the head. "I was turned into a child before you and was so longer. That's why I got turned back. But don't worry. You'll be back to normal soon too." He stood up and picked the child devil up. "Let's go to the kitchen, okay?"

"….fine. I guess so. But I'm hungry dammit!" Lovino said as he clung to Feliciano's shirt. "I want food!"

Antonio walked in front of the twins back to the kitchen where he immediately ran up to Ludwig and shoved his phone in the blond's face. "Look at this picture! Aren't they just adorable?" He asked excitedly. "Lovi's so cuuu~te!"

Ludwig was thrown for a loop (or two) when he saw Feliciano walk in carrying Lovino. "Ja..it is cute." Ludwig said hoping that Antonio would remove the phone from his face. When Antonio did Ludwig motioned at the table and said, "Well, I already heated it up so we can eat if you all want to."

After they sat down and started eating Lovino stopped after a while looking confused, "This is weird…it doesn't taste like the one Feliciano made last time…and there's a lot of tomatoes too…" He muttered as he stared at the plate and started poking the food with his fork.

"So..er. Feliciano?" Ludwig asked the angel. "Do you remember everything from when you were a child?"

Feliciano cocked his head with smile. "Ve~ of course I remember Luddy. I just forget things when I get turned into a child. It's just like with fratello." He turned to the devil and said, "It's tastes different from how I make it because you're the one who made it, fratello."

"I made it…? I didn't know the big me can cook…." He said as he started to poke it some more and ended up with some of the sauce all over his face that he didn't notice and kept on with what he was doing. "What else don't I know…?"

"Of course you can cook. You are my fratello." Feliciano said determinedly with a big smile as he wiped the sauce off of the child. "You can do anything you put your mind to, right Lovi?"

When Feliciano told him that Lovino stopped and looked down at the plate, "I guess so…but nobody's proud of anything I do…especially nonno since he hates me." Then he glanced up at Feliciano before looking down again, "But where is that bastard? How come he's not here hugging you and stuff?"

"Nonno never hated you fratello." Feliciano replied softly. "And you're wrong. I'm always proud of you fratello." He paused and shook his head. "I don't know where he is."

"Ja…that makes sense I guess." Ludwig said awkwardly. "You're…fine now right? If there's any problems you can tell me and I'll be sure to help you at once."

"I am doing okay, Luddy." Feliciano replied calmly. "You don't have to worry about me. Thank you for being so caring." He smiled warmly and kissed Ludwig on the cheek before turning back to his meal and eating it.

"F-Feliciano! H-How many times have I told you that displaying that type of affection isn't appropriate in public?" Ludwig stuttered and turning slightly red in the face.

"EWW! That's gross! Kissing that ugly bastard like that!" Lovino exclaimed. "I bet he has a ton of germs on him too! Big ugly mean looking bastards always have germs!"

"We aren't in public…" Feliciano said with a frown. "There's nobody but you, me, fratello, and Antonio." He set down his fork on his (now) empty plate and looked at the table. "And don't talk about Luddy that way fratello. He's not mean nor ugly."

"Yes he is! And I can talk how I want to dammit." Lovino said as he crossed his arms and pouted. "You're not the boss of me."

Feliciano sighed. "Lovi, please be nice."

"I don't wanna be nice to him." Lovino answered stubbornly with his arms still crossed.

Then Lovino paused for a second before he jumped off the chair and ran out of the room. When he came back he was holding both plush cats as he walked up to Feliciano and held the black one up. "I guess you're too big and old now to want to play with this damn thing, but I thought you might want it to look at it or something…"

Feliciano smiled down at Lovino as he took the plush cat from him. "Thank you fratello."

"…you're welcome. But I guess it looks really stupid to see your big brother with a toy…" Lovino said with a sigh and he held the toy cat close. "Since I'm supposed to be grown up and everything…"

"It's not silly, fratello." Feliciano protested. "It's sweet isn't it? We all have something we think is cute. It doesn't make it wrong, nor childish. It doesn't matter what age you are."

"It's true Lovi." Antonio came walking back into the room with a plush tomato. He held it out to Lovino. "See?"

Lovino stared at for a second before looking back down at the stuffed cat in his arms. "You don't count bastard. You're the one who acts like a kid." He said with a huff even though what Feliciano and Antonio said made him feel better. But then his forehead wrinkled in confusion a little bit and he looked back up at Feliciano, "But that do you mean you don't know where that bastard is? He's always clinging to you and hugging you."

"Awww, Lovi…" Antonio went back to his seat, sulking as he squished the plush red fruit in his hands.

"We haven't seen him for a very long time, Lovi." Feliciano said, demeanor becoming a bit more depressed. "We'd been living alone together and you'd been a spell teacher."

Feeling guilty about how Feliciano suddenly started becoming depressed Lovino climbed up onto Feliciano's lap and hugged him. "I-I'm sorry Feli! Are you sad because I said something about nonno? Please don't be sad!" Then he held his cat up in front of Feliciano, "The damn cat doesn't want you sad either! So don't be sad dammit!"

Feliciano laughed with a genuine smile on his face. "Then I will be happy for you and your _gatto_. _Grazie_ fratello. You always know how to make me feel better." The Angel looked at his own plush cat and turned to Ludwig. "Ve~ Luddy, do you have any ribbons at your house? I want to give my kitty a ribbon so he will be happier."

Antonio finally looked up from his tomato plushy, which he had been sulking into, and said, "If he doesn't then I have some that you can look through."

"I-I didn't say I wanted you to be happy dammit. I said the damn cat did." Lovino said as he turned away and hugged his own cat tightly. "You still don't know how to listen." He muttered even though he was happy he was able to help Feliciano. "And you get better too dammit!" He said looking at and pointing at Antonio. "I-I don't care at all but you look stupid pouting like that bastard so stop it!"

Antonio and Feliciano both chuckled.

"Of course, fratello. Of course."

"Whatever you wish, Lovi~!"

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Lovino said with a pout and crossed his arms around the cat.

"We never said it was funny, Lovi~." Antonio replied cheerfully.

Lovino looked over and glared at him, "You were laughing dammit! That means you think it's was funny!"

"No. We thought you were cute. There's a difference." Antonio retorted.

"I'm not cute." Lovino pouted. "I'm a grown-up so there!"

"Well, I did have some that bruder left but I think he took it back with him for something…." Ludwig said with a slight shudder since he didn't want to know what Gilbert would want with ribbons of all things.

"Ve~ so you don't have any?" Feliciano asked. "What'd he want ribbon for? Did he get a kitty too?"

"To be honest I really don't want to know what bruder wanted with them…" Ludwig said sighing and rubbing his forehead. "Or even try to think about it."

"Ve~?"

"Hey…Feliciano?" Lovino said looking up from his toy to his brother's face. "you said the big me's a spell teacher right? Tell me about that!"

"Well, you were always really good at spells, so Arthur saw you creating your own and he had you become a teacher. You've created many spells that have been helping other Angels and everyone really admires you for it. They just don't say it." Feliciano said with a proud smile. "You've also taught me a lot of spells, since no one else could."

Lovino's eyes widened and he smiled looking excited. "Really? I created spells? Can you show me? I wanna see!" But then he stopped and looked confused, "But…why didn't other people teach you? Didn't they want to?"

"They did try." Feliciano explained quietly, smile fading a bit. "But I'm…they said I was too airheaded to learn spells as easily as the rest. They essentially gave up on me. I tried. I really did, but they just stopped trying. But then you became a spell teacher, fratello. And I learned well from you. I learned very quickly under your teachings. The other teachers were shocked." He picked Lovino up and hugged him close. "So _grazie_, fratello. _Grazie mille_."

"U-Uh prego…" Lovino stuttered shocked by the sudden hug. Then he started squirming trying to get out of it. "But if they were mean bastards like that, then I'll go kick their asses! Where are they?" He demanded try to get free but only got restrained more firmly. Looking confused he looked up at Feliciano again, "Why are you stopping me? I'm gonna go kick their asses for being mean to you!"

"That was a long time ago, fratello. I'm sure they hadn't meant anything by it. They had other students to teach besides me." Feliciano said softly, keeping a firm hold on the struggling Lovino. "With all that was going on, they couldn't waste any more time on me. I don't blame them nor am I angry or upset at them for doing so." He sighed. "Besides, I got the best spell teacher in the end, right ve~?"

"All that was going on….?" Lovino asked still confused. But then he brightened up and repeatedly tugged on Feliciano's shirt. "But if I'm supposed to be a good one right? I wanna see one of the spells I made! Please show me! Please!"

"Eh?" Feliciano squeaked in surprise. "Well, I suppose I could…" He looked at Antonio worriedly. "You don't mind do you? I mean…after your house got totally destroyed…I don't want to wreck your house anymore. Especially after you just cleaned up."

Antonio laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure you won't destroy anything. Plus, I like to clean so it doesn't bother me."

Feliciano nodded and set Lovino on the floor and then stood up. "All of you stand back. This spell isn't dangerous or anything, but it's best to be safe." He stood in the middle of the room and started muttering a spell, a bright magic circle surrounded him. A small ring formed in front of him and when the glow disappeared, a small ring of golden wild flowers landed in his outstretched hands. "Ve~!" He walked over to Lovino and plopped the ring over the child's head. "You created this spell yourself."

"Uwah! They're so pretty!" Antonio exclaimed, his eyes widened in awe. "Lovi created such a beautiful spell!"

Lovino gently took the flowers off his head and stared at them. "I made this spell….?" He asked as he poked a petal with a small finger. Then he walked over to Antonio while still holding the flowers. "Here." Lovino said as he held the ring up to Antonio. "I thought you might want these damn things. A-As a thank you for the damn toy and stuff." He mumbled looking down at the floor.

Tears of joy streamed down Antonio's face as he accepted the flowers. "L-Lovi! That's so sweet! _Muchas gracias_!" He hugged the child close with a huge, elated grin on his face.

"Y-You're welcome bastard…" Lovino stuttered.

But then Lovino let out a big yawn that he tried to cover up. "I-I'm not sleepy! And if Feliciano can stay up so can I, dammit! Just watch me."

"Er…well. It is starting to get late…" Ludwig said with a glance at the clock on the wall.

"Amazing how time flies when you're busy." Antonio commented cheerfully. "I suppose that we can go to bed now."

"Ve~. Are we spending the night at your house again?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"If you'd like to. You're more than welcome to." Antonio said to both Ludwig and Feliciano. "I really don't mind. It's nice having more company over."

"Well, I guess we can if Feliciano wants to." Ludwig said as he looked over that the angel.

"What the hell am I supposed to do dammit?" Lovino muttered holding onto Antonio while trying to keep himself away. "And I said I'm not sleepy…" He mumbled as he yawned again and hugged his plush cat.

"Well, if you're not sleepy, then I guess you'll be staying up all by yourself, right?" Antonio lied, hoping that this would get Lovino to willingly go to bed. "We're all going to sleep. Ludwig and I are tired from cleaning up and I'm sure Feli is tired too. Right?"

"Ve~. I am sleepy." Feliciano affirmed with a tired yawn. "Luddy. I'm tired."

"Fine. I guess I can go to bed too." Lovino mumbled not realizing he was being tricked. "it'll be boring with nobody else up. But I'm not doing this because I'm sleepy and want to go to bed."

"Well, I guess we can go to bed now since there isn't anything else we need to do." Ludwig said with a nod. Then he looked over at Antonio and said, "How do you want to do the sleep arrangements? Because I don't think you have enough beds for everyone."

"I don't mind sleeping with fratello." Feliciano offered. "He's still little so we should fit together on the bed we slept on earlier."

"I'm not little….you're just too big dammit…." Lovino muttered just as he fell asleep hugging his plush cat close and snuggling into Feliciano's hold.

"That's fine with me." Antonio replied. "Ludwig, you can have the bed in my room. I'll sleep on the couch. And before you say anything, I wouldn't want a guest to sleep on the couch. So no protesting." He grinned and went off to grab blankets and pillows for himself.

Then the group all went to their rooms after wishing each other "good night".

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep us alive~ so please keep them coming.<strong>


	13. A unwanted visitor

ANNND We are back with Chapter 13! :D Yay us! XD But…all I have to say for this one drama, drama, and more drama.

Thanks to **Pisces Amanda-chan** for adding this to favorites! And thanks to **Rainstorm-Mosspath** for setting this on alert! It really means a lot to the both of us!

**ItalianCrybaby**: Oh..I just checked with the other one and forgot to reply…sorry about that. ^_^; But well, technically it's not a cliff-hanger anymore since the chapter's up! :D …right? ._.

**BlueKikari**: Thanks! And I thought it was cute too! Sure was fun to write. XD But yeah, I'm surprised by how fast it was updated too. Hope we can keep it up. XD

Neither one of us owns Hetalia…for very very obvious reasons… =_=;

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

Lovino slowly woke up with the sunlight in his eyes. He tried to sit up to move away but was stopped by an arm on him. Groaning he looked down to see Feliciano still in a deep sleep. _Ugh…I remember now…Feliciano volunteered since I was still a damn brat at the time. _He thought with a scowl as he looked at Feliciano. Subconsciously he rubbed the scar on his shoulder from where Vash shot him. _That was too damn close for comfort…fucking gun bastard._

With a quick glance to see that the inflatable mattress was still next to the bed Lovino leaned back a little before shoving Feliciano off the bed (and making him land on the mattress) and shouting, "Wake up already dumbass! And don't fucking cling to me when you're sleeping dammit!"

Feliciano woke up with a start, yelping as he hit the ground. "Who? What?" He rubbed his eyes which were watery from yawning. "Fratello, that wasn't nice. I have to hold onto something! Otherwise I feel like I'm by myself and it scares me!"

"Then hold onto something other than ME." Lovino sighed and rubbed his forehead. Then he picked up the black plush cat and tossed it at Feliciano. "Here. Hold onto this damn thing if you need something." Then he stood up and stretched. "You ready to get up or are you just going to keep sitting there dumbass? I'd thought you'd be whining about being hungry by now."

Feliciano caught the cat and hugged it to his chest with a pout. "But fratello, I keep getting scared that you're going to disappear again. It makes me scared that I won't be able to find you if you were to go missing." He looked down at the surface of the mattress. He stood up and walked out of the room, still holding the cat in his arms muttering something about how "he still needs a ribbon".

Before Feliciano left the room Lovino grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. "I'm not going to disappear Feliciano. We're brother so that means that we're stuck with each other whether we like it or not, so don't ever forget that alright?" Then he left go and said, "But, I guess you did do a good job of being the older brother for a while…so…grazie for that. I know I was probably a pain in the ass for you and the tomato bastard to watch. But it's still my job so don't you forget that either."

Feliciano turned and gave Lovino a warm smile. "You weren't a pain. I don't mind taking care of you. I enjoyed it." He smiled and turned to walk down the hallway, humming a small song.

"Ugh…what the hell am I going to do with him….?" Lovino wondered out loud to himself. Then he followed Feliciano into the kitchen. "You have anything ready bastard? I'm fucking starving over here." He asked Antonio whose back was turned to him at the moment.

"_Buenos días_, you two. Sí Lovi. I'm almost done. You all can sit at the table and wait. It'll only take me a few more minutes to finish it up." Antonio replied cheerfully.

Feliciano nodded and took a seat at the table. "Ve~ _buongiorno_, Antonio! Thank you for making breakfast for us."

"It's no problem Feli." Antonio replied cheerfully.

"Ah, guten morgen everyone." Ludwig said as he walked in. "I just finished tightening the drain for your sink, it should last this time." He said to Antonio as he sat down at the table next to Feliciano. "I don't know why it keeps coming loose though…"

"maybe because you fucked it up bastard." Lovino muttered as he walked over to the counter and reached around Antonio to grab a tomato. "grazie for watching me yesterday bastard…I know it was probably hard as hell for you to do that." He mumbled not wanting to meet Antonio's eye.

But then a loud cheerful voice came from the doorway as a large brunette man with some hair curls bounced in, "OH! Look at my cute little grandsons~. Aren't you too the most adorable things~? Come give Grandpa a hug!" He said as he held out both arms. Turning to Antonio smiling he said, "Sorry I broke in like that but I felt like I needed to see these two. I'm Romulus Vargas."

As soon as Romulus had told Antonio that he was thrown and slammed against the wall by an infuriated Lovino who shifted into his demonic form as he pinned Romulus to the wall. "You fucking asshole." Lovino growled dangerously pushing his arm into Romulus's windpipe as hard as he could. "How _dare_ you show your fucking face here! You 'felt' like seeing us? Don't make me fucking laugh. You never cared about either one of us, the only fucking way you could help us now is to drop down and _DIE_." Then Lovino raised his free hand to create a flaming black sword that he poised to strike and stab Romulus right in the heart completely ignoring the yells from Feliciano and Antonio.

Feliciano reacted immediately and launched after Lovino to grab his arms and pull him away. He had a hard time with the rage that Lovino had, which kept the devil persistent in trying to kill Romulus, so Antonio also jumped in and grabbed the struggling devil. They both struggled to drag him back, but they did and they held him in place.

"Don't make me use a spell on you, fratello. I'd rather not. Please calm down." Feliciano pleaded grimly, his cheerful demeanor immediately gone. "If you continue to struggle, I will fight you."

"I don't know what's going on, but please stop struggling, Lovi!" Antonio also pleaded desperately.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! NOW LET ME SKIN THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE ALIVE AND BURN HIM INTO DUST!" Lovino screeched struggling to get out of both their hold and succeeding a little. "DON'T FUCKING STOP ME! THIS DAMN ASSHOLE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE YOUR FUCKING HELP! NOW LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

"I said to stop!" Feliciano snapped, his usually calm temper gone in an instant. "You're already in enough danger for being in the condition that you are! I will not have you make it worse by killing him!" He muttered a spell quickly, causing Lovino to be bound. Normally, Lovino could've broken out of it in not much time, but with Feliciano's horrible mood, the spell had become stronger. He turned and eyed Romulus. "You've been gone for so long. Why have you shown up now?" Feliciano asked, voice wavering as tears filled his eyes. "I've been worried sick about you, and you never once told us where you were or if you were okay!" He shouted.

"Dammit Feliciano!" Lovino growled as he started trying to fight against his bonds. "Remove this damn spell right now! And I don't fucking care right now! So let me loose!"

"Mi dispiace. " Romulus whispered as he walked over and pulled Feliciano into a hug despite Lovino yells and growls. "If it's one thing that I regret now it's leaving you boys alone. I was stupid and if I could take it all back then I would." Then he gently let go and looked over at Lovino, "But..what happened to your fratello? It's almost like he's a..no, he can't be that. It's impossible."

"Er…I don't understand Feliciano…who is this man?" Ludwig suddenly spoke up looking extremely confused and unsure of what to do. "Und…why did your bruder attack him like that?"

Feliciano pushed away from Romulus, still very upset. "Shut up fratello! I'm doing this for your own good!" He eyed the man in front of him. "I will not allow fratello to hurt you, but I am not willing to trust you right now. Where have you been? Why have you never contacted us?" He turned to look at Ludwig and wiped his eyes. "He's our nonno; our grandfather." He turned back to face Romulus and frowned. "Yes, fratello is a devil. But he isn't being hunted because he was not willingly changed."

"Your….grandfather…?" Ludwig asked still confused.

Feliciano nodded solemnly, tears still streaking down his face.

"No I will not shut up! And don't you dare talk to me like that!" Lovino yelled glaring at Feliciano for a second. "And don't listen to any excuse that asshole will try to give you, he'll probably be lying anyway."

"Lovino…I didn't want to talk to you that way, but you were acting unreasonable." Feliciano replied bitterly. "Do you think I'm really happy with this right now?"

"Unreasonable my ass." Lovino grumbled but started settling down, even though he was still glaring at Romulus.

"Well…I couldn't really contact you….." Romulus said looking down at the ground before he brought his head up with a shocked expression, "Wait…not willingly changed? Did it have something to do with a large black crystal and a woman named Natalya?"

Feliciano's eyes widened. "H-how did you know?"

Antonio frowned. "You know something about this? Because if you have any idea of how to help Lovi, then I'd like to know."

"As would I." Feliciano agreed.

Romulus sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "So it does have something to do with her…" He muttered before he straightened up and said, "well, we didn't hear about her until a few months ago. That was also when we heard that some devils were working on creating a crystal created from concentrated demonic energy. And from how Lovino is now I'd say that they succeeded in making it. Because of the problems this could cause I was assigned by some of the higher ups to investigate it."

Then he looked over at Lovino sadly and said, "I'm sorry Lovino…I should have done something before you got dragged into this…" Then he looked up and said, "But there is one spell I was working on to see if it can counteract it, but right now it's only strong enough to last for a few hours." Before waiting for anyone's response Romulus walked over to Lovino and muttered a spell.

As soon as the spell was done Lovino stood up since Feliciano's spell had disappeared. Deciding to see if Romulus's spell would work or not (so if it failed Lovino could laugh at Romulus's failure) Lovino tried to will his wings out and gasped in shock when two pure white wings stretched out before settling against his back, reflecting back as a bright silver whenever the light hit them.

"It does work!" Romulus exclaimed and moved forward to hug Lovino but stopped when Lovino glared at him. Sighing sadly he said, "I'll be back soon…there's something I need to check before I tell you more…" Then he walked out of the room and left.

Feliciano was amazed by the spell, but also hurt. He had helped Lovino in a manner of minutes. Even if it wasn't permanent, it was still more than anything Feliciano could have done. He'd restored Lovino's angelic state… Feliciano looked down at the floor, tears blurring his sight, and ran out of the room and out of the house.

"Shit…" Lovino grumbled. Then he quickly hid his wings and ran after Feliciano without waiting for Antonio or Ludwig.

"We should go too." Ludwig said to Antonio before he headed towards the door. "Something might happen to them." Ludwig said even though he felt bad since he didn't know how he could help.

Lovino spent a whole half an hour searching for his brother. But he sighed with relief when he saw him sitting next to a small fish pond. "Alright dumbass. What the hell was that about back there?" Lovino said when he walked up next to the angel. "And you better tell me _everything_. Don't leave out a single damn detail."

Feliciano sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, keeping his gaze on the small pond as he watched the fish swim around. "I feel so useless! Nonno comes back and he restores your Angelic state while I can't even do anything to help you! I don't care if it's temporary! It's more than I've done at all!" He cried, startling the fish and causing them to swim away in a panic. "I'm supposed to be an Angel but I'm so useless! That's why I've never been good at spells, no matter how hard I try and I try to be cheerful and happy so that I can make others feel better, but it feels so fake now!" He wiped his eyes desperately again. "What good can someone as useless as me do? Even if I do something good, there's always someone better than me! It doesn't matter what I do!"

Lovino stayed silent for a second before he reached forward and pulled Feliciano into a hug. "You're NOT useless Feliciano. Hell, I didn't even want the asshole to do that and I would trust you with that damn spell a lot more than I would trust him. And it doesn't matter if you're not that good at spells, there's still plenty of other things you ARE good at. Like painting, drawing, cooking, cleaning….especially cleaning. I'm sure you remember the last time I tried that." Lovino said as he rubbed his forehead but smiled a little at the small giggle coming from Feliciano. "Yes I get it I suck balls at cleaning, but it's a good example and proves my damn point."

Then he paused a minute before he said, "Actually Feli…I didn't want to tell you this yet but I've been holding out a bit of money from my salary. Can you guess why?" Smirking at the confused look Lovino continued, "Well, I thought it would be enough for a certain dumbass little brother to be able to open up his own restaurant that he's been talking about doing since forever. So as soon as this shit is over with I'd thought I'd help you get started."

Feliciano's eyes widened exponentially. "W-what? You really mean that fratello?" He was bumped on the head lightly, and he smiled. "I would love that! Fratello! Grazie mille!" He hugged Lovino tightly, tears streaking down his face, although out of joy and not sadness. "That means so much to me!"

"Of course I mean it dumbass. What kind of big brother would I be if I wouldn't help my stupid fratellino with his dream? But let go dammit! I'm not a toy like your damn cat." Lovino said as he gently pushed Feliciano off him. Then he held out his hand and asked, "You ready to go back now? Oh, but when your damn place gets all famous and shit I better get free lunch there!"

Feliciano took his hand and nodded with a smile. "Of course, fratello. I thought that was a given." He walked at pace that would allow him to walk side-by-side with Lovino. "Oh. Look, it's Luddy and Antonio!" He waved at them as they raced over to the twins.

"A-are you two alright?" Antonio asked, feeling out of breath as he stopped in front of them. "Feliciano, you feeling okay? You were crying."

"Ve~ I feel better now. Fratello cheered me up." Feliciano replied cheerfully, although his face was still streaked with lines from tears that had previously fallen.

"Ja..that's good. It was very nice of your bruder to help you." Ludwig said as he walked over to Feliciano. "It was hell of a lot more than you did you damn potato. Do something useful and jump off a cliff." Lovino told him as he flipped him off.

Sighing Ludwig turned to Feliciano and asked, "your bruder was always like this wasn't he?"

Lovino just scoffed and crossed his arms, "What? Did you really think that because I'm temporary an angel again I'd be nice to you and shit? You're more fucking stupid than I thought bastard."

"Ve~ don't be mean to Luddy, fratello. He's just trying to be nice." Feliciano scolded lightly. "He has helped too!"

"The potato bastard didn't help at all. Quit deluding yourself dumbass you'll give yourself brain damage and end up like burger bastard." Lovino said still glaring at Ludwig.

"He has helped to protect us, and he took me to his house when he found me. And he fed me and made me feel better when I was sad." Feliciano asserted with a pout. "So he has helped!"

Lovino just shrugged it off with a scowl. "Fine. The potato bastard helped. But it doesn't mean he's not a perverted bastard who will try to rape you."

"Ve~ but Luddy would never do something like that. Would you Luddy?" Feliciano asked, looking at the blonde.

"Ja, I wouldn't do something like that." Ludwig said with a quick nod. "now bruder's and Antonio's friend Francis on the other hand…."

Feliciano cocked his head, not knowing who he was talking about, but Antonio gave a weak smile in understanding. "I don't think any living and moving creature is safe from him…"

Antonio glomped Lovino and asked, "Hey! Lovi, can I see your wings again? I only got a small glimpse earlier. They looked so shiny and pretty!"

"Agh! Why the hell would you want to see that?" Lovino demanded. But after staring into Antonio's eager face for a couple of seconds he sighed and pushed himself away. "Fine. You can look but don't you dare touch." He said just before he let his wings out. "H-Happy now bastard?" Lovino stuttered as his wings curled around him a little. "I guess they're different from how you're used to seeing them but this is what they're supposed to look like..."

Antonio's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. He took the time to actually look at them, and not just glimpse. "They're so beautiful." He finally managed to say after a few silent moments.

"S-Says you bastard…." Lovino muttered. Then he hid his wings saying, "Need to make sure no random bastard sees them." Then he glared at Antonio and said, "Are you going to keep staring at me tomato bastard? It's creepy as hell."

"Aw, but Lovi, you're so beautiful! I can't help it!" Antonio replied with his signature grin. "People can't help but stare at things or people that they find to be beautiful."

"D-Dumbass! Women are who you tell they're beautiful! And I'm a guy dammit!" Lovino screeched. But then he stopped and smirked at Antonio. "But don't you remember bastard? You're supposed to be nice to me. And also listen to whatever the hell I say, I am a grown-up after all."

Antonio frowned. "Women aren't the only ones you can call beautiful. Anything that is beautiful is beautiful." He smiled again. "So I will call you beautiful." He smiled at the statement that Lovino made. "Equals, Lovi. We are equals."

"I know that bastard. Thankfully I grew out of that a long time ago." Lovino said still smirking, "So, did you have fun being stuck babysitting a little pain in the ass yesterday or can I say I told you so? Because I'll be _way_ more than happy to do that."

"I already told you that I have fun taking care of you." Antonio replied with a smile. "Plus you gave me those flowers yesterday as well. It was very sweet of you."

"Oh I remember that." Feliciano piped in. "Fratello was being very cute."

"Ugh…what the hell is wrong with both of you….? You're the only two dumbasses I know would say something like that." Lovino groaned. Then he glanced over at Antonio and said, "But you should keep those flowers. They don't look like much but they're a fairly strong protection circle so don't lose them."

"All the more reason for me to say that that was sweet of you." Antonio quipped cheerfully. "I will keep that in mind. _Muchas gracias_, Lovi!"

Feliciano smiled. "You are very cute when you're young, fratello."

"He's still cute now." Antonio accidentally let slip, before going quiet out of fear that Lovino would yell at him.

"I didn't know they were a protection spell when I gave them to you dumbass. You heard the reason why then." Lovino said, and deciding to act like he didn't notice when Antonio called him cute even though it made him blush slightly. "But I'm just glad it was you watching me. I could never put up with how I acted. At least taking care of Feliciano for a while was easy."

"er…should we start heading back now? I think that we're starting to get on people's nerves just standing on the sidewalk like this…" Ludwig spoke up as he gestured around the group.

Antonio nodded until he noticed that none of the crowd was moving. "Ah…This seems a bit odd. No one is moving?"

Feliciano looked around and frowned. "You're right?"

"What the fuck is going on…?" Lovino asked as he looked all around them.

"Of course no one is moving." A calm voice said quietly. "I'm not letting them." There was a swooping sound and a devil landed in front of the group a few feet away. "I was sent here to take care of you all. It seems that even angering another Angel was not enough to get rid of you. My boss isn't exactly happy right now." The devil shuddered. "But that is why I am here. My name is Toris, but that doesn't really matter I suppose…"

"How did you stop everyone from moving?" Feliciano asked warily, not liking how it looked.

"Oh…well…I can control time. That is my elemental specialty." Toris replied thoughtfully, brushing a stray strand of his light brown hair out of his face.

Feliciano gasped in shock. "But that's such a strong element! It's almost impossible to do that!"

The devil's tail whipped around and he cocked his head. "I suppose. But it's what I'm able to do, which is why I was sent."

"UGH! _**TIME?**_ Are you fucking kidding me?" Lovino groaned. Then he caught on to what Toris was saying and narrowed his eyes at him. "Wait…you're the ones who pissed off gun bastard and sent him after me? You're going down for that bastard. especially since your damn 'boss' is causing all these damn problems anyway!" Then Lovino let his wings out and muttered a spell creating a bright gold sword at the devil. "let all these random bastards go right now or we kick your ass. It's your choice."

Toris frowned and shook his head with a nervous look on his face. "I-I'm sorry. I can't do that. I'll get in a lot of trouble, and quite frankly, my boss is much more frightening. I don't want him to be angry at me." He shuddered again before bringing out a whip. "I'm really, really sorry about this…"

Antonio gave a frightened look and turned to Lovino. "W-why is he apologizing?"

"T-that can't be good." Feliciano squeaked, backing up nervously.

"How the hell would I know why the damn bastard's apologizing? Maybe he's fucked up in the head or something!" Lovino yelled at Antonio while not taking his eyes off Toris at all. "What the fuck is going on in that damn mind of your bastard?" Lovino shouted at Toris, raising his sword and pointing it at the devil ignoring a slight pain in the hand holding the sword. _F-Fuck…is that asshole's spell starting to wear off…? _Lovino thought as he glanced at the hand to see a slight burn.

"Ja, What are you planning?" Ludwig asked as he held up his gun and pointed it at Toris. "If it's something worse you should rethink this."

"Uh, well, it's not like I get much of a choice. Atsiprašau." Toris gripped the whip tighter. "I really don't want to hurt anyone. I really don't…" He closed his eyes and muttered something before disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" Feliciano gasped in shock, looking around in bewilderment.

"He disappeared?" Antonio yelped, also shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"It seems so…but where did he go…?" Ludwig asked keeping a firm hold on his gun while looking around for the devil.

"The bastard didn't disappear!" Lovino called out as he looked around too then winced a little at the pain in his hand. "He controls time so it only looks like he disappeared to us! Dammit! Where the hell is he?"

"But..if he can control time then how to do we stop him?" Ludwig tentatively asked.

Lovino looked like he was going to yell at Ludwig but then he sighed and said, "I have no fucking clue how."

Feliciano looked at Lovino in terror, not liking how everything was turning out. "F-fratello! What's happening? You're hurt! You've got burn marks!" He ran over and grabbed his hand and pulled it up to look at it. "You're changing back, aren't you?"

"Eh? It was a temporary spell?" Antonio asked in surprise. "You're not hurt badly, are you Lovi?"

"What do you think dumbass? Of course I'm changing back…dammit. Should have known that asshole's spell would stop right now." Lovino said pulling his hand out of Feliciano's grasp before turning back to Antonio. "Yeah, it was a temporary spell bastard. And I'm fine, don't worry."

"If I were you, I'd worry about myself." Toris' voice came softly before reappearing behind Lovino and Feliciano, striking them both with the whip and knocking them harshly onto the ground. "You can't fight anyone while distracted." He flapped his wings and remained above the group, eyeing them warily.

"S-Shut up dammit! Don't fucking lecture us bastard!" Lovino shouted up as Toris when he got back to his feet. When he saw that the color of his wings were starting to darken and the reflection of his eyes in the sword were starting to turn red Lovino looked over at Feliciano and said, "We have to hurry up and get rid of this bastard as soon as possible Feliciano. I don't know how many more spells I'll be about to do so the spell parts are yours right now." Then he glared up at Toris and shouted, "And you! Get your ass down here and actually fight us! Don't fucking hide behind your damn time shit like a damn coward!"

Toris sighed. "I haven't been hiding though." He played with the whip in his hands, stretching it and bending it again. "Taunting doesn't work on me, either. I've been warned of your foul mouth. I suppose in that respect, you truly are a devil." His tail curved around his waist and then flicked downwards. A gleam lit his eyes and he analyzed the group. "Lovino Vargas. Category: Devil. Level: Quattuor. Element Possessed: Fire. Assessment: Threat.

"Feliciano Vargas. Category: Angel. Level: Medius. Element Possessed: Air. Assessment: Slight Threat.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Category: Human. Level: Unable to Assess. No elements possessed. Assessment: No threat.

"Ludwig Beildschmit. Category: Human. Level: Unable to Assess. No elements possessed. Assessment: Minor threat."

The devil paused, and sighed. "The only one I might have trouble with is you, Lovino. Unfortunately, my level is still higher than yours. I am a lutian. You would have to rise up three levels to even hope to meet my own."

"I thought that lutian was the fifth level!" Feliciano hissed.

"No." Toris replied with a shake of his head. "You have all been misinformed."

"Grr…fucking asshole. Well, then I just kick your fucking ass before I'm stuck as a damn devil again!" Lovino yelled with a seething glare. But the fact that Toris knew that much about them and the fact that most of what they knew about the different levels was wrong make Lovino nervous, but he refused to show it on his face as he continued to glare at the devil.

Quickly muttering a spell Lovino created a bright white cage around the devil then he created another larger cage around it. Getting into a roll, next Lovino created a large transparent wall around both cages. "Don't expect to get out that anytime soon bastard. I'm one of the strongest angels when it comes to spells." Lovino said hoping that Toris wouldn't notice he was bluffing since Lovino was turning back into a devil (even though it was probably starting to become obvious since Lovino's wings were now pitch black) which was causing the spells to become weaker. "If you don't want your ass destroyed right now then tell us everything about your damn boss and what the hell you mean by the 'three levels'."

Then Lovino glanced back at Antonio and said, "You better get out of here bastard. Last time shit like this happened that cross-dressing bastard trapped you in that ball until I got rid of the freak."

"Do as he says, Antonio. And please take Luddy with you. I don't want him to get hurt either." Feliciano also pleaded. "I don't want either of you to get hurt. We'd be sad…"

"Eh?" Antonio frowned, but did as he was asked too, taking Ludwig with him.

"You don't need to try and threaten me to get me to answer you. It's quite obvious. After the quattuors are the quinques, after that are the setians. Lutians are after that." Toris sighed again. He paused and his eyes narrowed. "You aren't talking about Feliks, are you? How do you know him?"

"Feliks? Yeah, I think that's what the freak called himself…or herself couldn't tell at all and I really don't fucking care." Lovino said with a shrug. "And what the fuck do you mean how we know him? The asshole attacked us until I ran the bastard through with my sword! Why the hell do you even care anyway! All you real devils don't fucking care about anyone!"

Toris went extremely pale and his eyes widened in pure shock. "You k-k-killed Feliks?" He lowered his head and when he looked back up, his demeanor had changed completely. His horns grew sharper and longer, and he bared sharp fangs. "How dare you! I'll kill you all!" He disappeared and reappeared in front of Lovino before tying him up with his whip and kicking him in the face hard enough to send him flying. He then flashed behind Lovino again and kicked him into the ground. "You will pay…" He snarled, an expression that seemed very uncharacteristic for his personality.

"F-Fuck…" Lovino panted as he tried to get the whip off of himself and stand up. "Why the hell are you so damn mad bastard? He's the bastard who started the whole fucking mess! It was his own damn fault he's dead now!" Lovino yelled with one last wince of pain as he returned to his demonic form. "it's all your damn 'boss's' fault too for sending him after us!" He shouted just before he thew a large fire ball at Toris.

Toris didn't respond to anything that Lovino said, but rather smacked the fireball away as if it were made of nothing and disappeared, eyes still trained on Lovino's. "You wouldn't understand! You would never understand!" He reappeared and raked his claws across Lovino's chest, drawing blood. He then backed off and the whip that he held wrapped around Lovino's wrists, binding them. He swung his arm and smashed the lower-level devil onto the ground. "He was an idiot and very arrogant, but he was also kind and funny. I loved him." Toris wept, tears streaming down his face. "You killed him so I will kill you as well."

"You will NOT hurt my fratello!" Feliciano shouted, pouncing and tackling Toris while he'd been preoccupied with Lovino. Feliciano and Toris rolled a few feet and Feliciano managed to come out on top, pointing his bow and arrow at the devil's forehead. "Don't move."

Toris was still, but then he smiled bitterly. "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." Feliciano's weapon disintegrated and the Angel gasped in shock as he was punched in the gut and thrown off. Toris flapped his wings and took to the air. "You're too weak, Angel."

"F-Feliciano!" Lovino called out and spit some blood out of his mouth before he threw a panicked look at the angel. "G-Get out of here right now! I'll never ever forgive myself if something happens to you! So you better listen to me right this very damn instant!"

Then he reached out and grabbed the gold sword again despite the painful burns it was giving him and threw it as hard as he could at Toris's back. "Don't you fucking talk to him like that! He's not weak dammit! And stay the fuck away from him now! Your damn problem's with me! And just me! He has nothing to do with this!"

Toris dodged, but was still cut by the passing blade. It burned against his flesh with its Holy essence. "He became involved when he attacked me." Toris hissed, wincing as the burns continued to pain him. "And this is nothing to stop me."

Feliciano continued to gasp for air, due to the immensely harsh blow that he'd been dealt, but managed to stumble over to his brother before collapsing. "I need to heal myself. He broke some ribs and punctured a lung." He gasped, eyes screwing shut in pain. "Don't worry about me, though fratello. I just need a moment to heal."

Toris didn't give Lovino a chance to reply; he dived down and smashed his elbow into Lovino's torso. "Even if I kill you now, you still wouldn't understand my pain." He paused and his eyes narrow. "Or maybe you will." He smiled grimly and disappeared.

He reappeared, but instead of attacking Lovino or Feliciano, he held two swords around the necks of Antonio and Ludwig, who both found that they were paralyzed. "Move and I kill them. Mind you that I've frozen their movements so they can't run."

"D-Don't worry about us." Ludwig managed to get out despite being paralyzed. "Both of you do what you need to do, we'll be fine."

Antonio forced himself to nod. "It's more important that you two are okay."

Feliciano had finished healing but couldn't do anything else. He watched the two men in the devil's trap with fear, tears streaking down his face. "No...Don't hurt them!"

Even if Lovino wanted to move he couldn't, at the moment even just trying to breathe was painful. "Don't…don't you do a single fucking thing to them…" Lovino panted with a seething glare at Toris. "But just remember that if you kill us bastard you better be ready for your ass getting exterminated because that's exactly what's going to happen to you. So you might as well fuck off now bastard."

There was a sound of somebody clapping and the atmosphere became freezing cold. "Aha! It has become so entertaining! Как весело! Good job, Toris! However, it turns out that these creatures still have a use to me."

Toris' eyes widened and he clenched his teeth. "He killed Feliks. They need to pay!"

"Toris…Are you talking back to me?" The new devil asked in a venomously sweet voice. "Children that disobey their elders will be punished. Or do you need to be taught another lesson?"

Toris paled and the swords disappeared. He stepped away and flashed over to his apparent boss. "P-please forgive me…I did not mean to overstep my bounds…" He kneeled down and bowed his head.

The silver-haired man who stood next to Toris smiled, but his demeanor was not at all kind; his cold violet eyes shined with an eerie light. He wore a long tan coat that ran down to his ankles and a light-colored scarf. "Good. It is forgiven." He smiled at the group who stared at him in horror. "Ah? So you are my success?" He eyed Lovino with a smile. "It seems сестра was successful after all."

"Success….?" Lovino asked but his horror and shock quickly gave way to rage. "It's your fucking fault I'm a fucking devil right now? I'll fucking murder you for that asshole!" Lovino yelled as he tried to stand up but slumped back to the ground wincing because of his injuries. "And what fucking use are you talking about? Haven't you caused enough fucking problems for us already! You better tell us everything right now asshole so I can know before I beat the shit out of you!"

"Ah! Such a noisy child!" The silver-haired devil laughed, although his voice dripped with malice. "Maybe you should be silent…" He stepped forward and he was suddenly in front of Lovino. He place a palm on his forehead and a dark miasma pulsed, causing the devil to pass out. "Much better!"

"FRATELLO!" Feliciano shrieked in fear. "What'd you do to him?"

"Ah, nothing dangerous, маленький ангел. Simply put him to sleep," the devil replied, looking at him through the corner of his eye.

Antonio took off at a sprint and only stopped when he was next to Lovino. He ran a hand over the devil's face and immediately became worried when there wasn't any response. "Lovino! O-oy! Lovi! Wake up!"

"You are his human companion, да?"

Antonio looked up at the tall devil in front of him, feeling horrified by the being's horrible presence. "What of it? You better not have done anything to hurt him!" He scowled, his green eyes narrowing. "I don't care who you are…but if you hurt Lovi, I'll kill you!"

Feliciano's eyes widened, as well as Toris', when he heard Antonio threaten the obviously powerful devil in front of him. 'What is he thinking?'

"Oh! Such a brave human you are!" Violet eyes bore coldly into angry emerald ones. "To think you'd try to threaten me when you know that I can kill you in less than a second. You'd make a fine devil yourself, perhaps. I'll take that into consideration."

Antonio's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Master Ivan…perhaps we should take our leave." Toris suggested quietly, shaking all over as the silver-haired devil's demeanor started to become more calculating. "I'm sure that Natalya will help you in whatever idea you've come up with."

Ivan turned and smiled at Toris, although there was a slight hint of unease in his expression. "I suppose that is true." He glanced at the group before he and Toris both vanished. "до свидания. Do remember that I can kill you all at any time."

"W-What was that….?" Ludwig said as he found his words again. "And..who was that…? He seemed completely different from any other devil we saw…" Then noticing how Feliciano looked Ludwig walked over and started hugging him. "Don't worry Feliciano, I'm sure your bruder will wake up soon…" But under his breath he muttered, "I hope…"

Just as Ludwig had said that Lovino groaned and started to move in Antonio's hold. Then he sat up with un-focused eyes directed at all of them, but it didn't seem like he was really seeing them.

Feliciano, who had calmed down, albeit slightly, in Ludwig's embrace. "Fratello…he's not in a good state." His eyes widened. "Antonio be careful!"

Antonio didn't hear Feliciano's warning. His adrenaline was still running through his body, and all he could hear was his own thumping heart. "Lovi! You're awake! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He noticed Lovino's blank look. "Lovi?"

Lovino stared back at Antonio blankly, but then he smirked with his eyes still un-focused. "Oh…I'm fine bastard." Then he stood up and stretched. "In fact, I never felt better." Before anyone could react Lovino swung his hand around and created a ring of fire around the group. "Well? Are you all ready to have some fun?" He asked still smirked as he looked over at Feliciano. "Angel…how about I start with you? It'll be fun to see how much of your blood can coat the ground and turn it a brilliant red~."

* * *

><p>Wow….what…the heck was that….? O_O Well all I have to say is insane Lovi is insane.<p>

Review please! And…please don't wring out necks for how Lovino's acting right now… ^_^;;


	14. iNSaNiTY

CIAO~! It's Dogsrule again! Did ya miss me? :D (being half asleep sucks… it makes me sound weird. :/) And yes, this chapter title is a Vocaloid song. ^_^;

Thanks to anyone who added this to their favorites, set it on alert, or sent a review. ^_^ I can't say who did what because FF not letting me go to that part of the site. :/

**ItalianCrybaby**: Uh…sorry? Here's the new chapter and please don't hurt us? ^_^;

**Rainstorm-Mosspath**: Well, guess now you can see what happens. XD But yep! Toris showed up…and wow. He really did lose it huh?

**Lyric the Kunoichi cat**: Music really set the mood huh? I can't say mine did since I was listening to Nekomimi Switch and a whole bunch of other unfitting stuff. XD But YAY for epicness! :D

We don't own Hetalia, it's because of a little thing called copyright.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

Antonio backed up away from Lovino in shock. He'd just threatened his own brother. Something was definitely off.

"Stay back from fratello, Antonio. He's not exactly himself right now." Feliciano warned, not taking his eyes off of Lovino. "The miasma must have affected him more than just putting him to sleep." Feliciano rushed over and grabbed the devil's arms, trying to restrain him.

"It's…still affecting him?" Ludwig asked, then he drew his gun and pointed it at Lovino.

When Feliciano started trying to restrain Lovino he started laughing before he wrenched himself out of Feliciano's hold and stepped back. "Is that the best you can do? I thought I taught you better than that." Then he waved his hand and created black spikes that flew and dug themselves into Ludwig's shoulders and arms.

"Ah~ and now blood is spilled. Isn't it such a wonderful feeling? Human blood is such an amazing color." Lovino said nonchalantly admiring the blood dripping down the German's arms. Then he looked back over at Feliciano and Antonio, "So…who's turn is next? I'm not picky so I'll let you both chose who, but don't take too long, I don't like waiting."

"Stop it fratello!" Feliciano yelled, casting a spell that bound Lovino while he ran over to Ludwig and removed the spikes and healed the wounds. "You're just affected by the miasma! Think straight!"

"Lovi!" Antonio called out, eyes widened in shock. "Please don't do this! I don't care if you ARE a devil! This isn't like you!"

Feliciano scowled in frustration, but stood up after making sure Ludwig was okay. "Why would you want to hurt me? You said you would help me with my dream! You made a promise fratello! Don't back out on me now just because of somebody else!" He shouted desperately.

Lovino's eyes suddenly focused again. "I-I…dammit…m-mi dispiace Feli…" Lovino stuttered. "Damn miasma…." Then he started to feel himself lose control again. "J-Just make sure you stop me…mi dispiace…." He said just before his eyes lost focus again. Then he let out a growl and used some shadows to slice through Feliciano's spell.

Before Feliciano had a chance to cast another spell Lovino created a large black flaming sword that he pointed at Feliciano. "Why are you crying? You want to stop me don't you? Well, then actually start fighting me for real angel." He said in a mocking tone of voice still smirking. "Or are you just going to stand back and let me kill both these humans?"

"Felicano...how do we stop your bruder?" Ludwig asked feeling worried since it seemed like Lovino would do whatever it takes to get rid of all of them...but it looked like Feliciano's plea had help a little...

Feliciano shook his head. "I-I'm not sure. If Nonno were here, he could probably stop him with that spell, but I don't know it. And even if I did, I don't know if I could even do it…"

Antonio frowned, hoping there was a way to stop Lovino without having to harm him in any way. "Well, something has got to work on him…right?"

"Not worry! The hero is here to help!"

Then Alfred landed right next to Feliciano and gave him a thumbs up. "See! Ya don't have to worry anymore Feli! I'm here to save the day! And whoa! Lovi looks nuts right now!" He started to say but got distracted when he saw Lovino. "And his smirk's kinda creepy too…"

Lovino only laughed harder. "Just because you have another angel with you doesn't mean a damn thing." Then he looked over at Feliciano and said, "But it's always nonno with you. Nonno this nonno that. Where's your backbone? You're supposed to be a grown man aren't you? First you cling to a man who abandoned both of us, then when I became a spell teacher you latched yourself onto me, and now you found yourself the potato bastard. Seems like you make a good career of piggy backing onto what others have done so congratulations with that you're officially the most pathetic person ever born."

Feliciano's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Wh-why would you say that? Fratello, that isn't true! I've worked hard to get where I am!"

"I wouldn't call riding on coat-tails hard work. But I guess that's the most an air-head's able to do, it's sad really" Lovino said with a shrug.

"Don't listen to him Feliciano." Ludwig said as he put his arm around the angel. "You bruder doesn't mean that, you already know he's just affected by the miasma so don't listen to what he tells you right now."

"Yeah Feli. Lovino's the most over protective person I know when it comes to you. He wouldn't say crap like that if he was in his normal mind." Alfred said in attempt to cheer Feliciano up.

"Enough talking! Just all of you be ready to die!" Lovino shouted as he launched himself at the two angels swinging his sword.

Feliciano let his wings out and conjured a sword of light to block Lovino's attack. "I'm not going to die! If I must, then I will fight you!"

"You fight? Don't make me laugh!" Lovino scoffed trying to get around Feliciano's sword with his unfocused eyes shining with blood lust.

Antonio frowned, upset that, yet again, he couldn't do anything…could he?

He stood up and ran to his room, quickly searching for the item in question and when he located it, he gave a quiet cheer and ran back out to the room where Alfred and Feliciano were holding the devil off. "F-Feli! Alfred! Can you try to hold him still? I have an idea!"

Feliciano looked at Antonio and gasped in surprise when he saw the idea that Antonio had. He nodded determinedly and nudged Alfred. "Do as he says! It should work!"

"Wait..is that…?" Alfred asked when he glanced over. "Oh heck yeah! That'll totally work!" Then he waited until Lovino was distracted with Feliciano for a moment to tackle him to the ground holding his arms together and keeping Lovino's spade-tipped tail pinned under his knees. "Grab his legs Feli! I'll keep control of his arms!" Then he looked up at Antonio and called out, "Spanish dude! Do it whenever you're ready!"

Feliciano dived and grabbed Lovino's legs, making sure to cling onto them much like he did when he was terrified. The result? Essentially a vice-like grip.

"Get the hell off me!" Lovino snarled as he started thrashing around trying to break out of Alfred's and Feliciano's hold. "Nothing you do will fucking work!"

Antonio immediately went to action and lunged towards Lovi, bringing the flower ring and placing it over Lovino's head. 'Please, God. Please let this work!'

At first it made Lovino thrash around even harder until the flower ring let out a glow causing Lovino's struggle to subside and he just sat there in the restraint panting and looking down at the ground.

"Uh..I think it worked…" Alfred said as he watched Lovino's actions. "Guess it's okay to let the guy up now…" Then he gently started to let go as Lovino yanked his arms out of Alfred's and Feliciano's grasp. Then he stood up and with a pained look at Feliciano turned and ran out the door letting it slam behind him.

"Wah! Why is everyone running from the house now?" Antonio yelped, immediately taking off after Lovino, with Feliciano tailing right behind him.

"He probably thinks that he's done horrible things and that he's at fault for not being able to stop it!" Feliciano replied with a frown. "He blames himself whenever something bad happens to me, cause he thinks it's always his responsibility to prevent bad things from happening to me."

Antonio frowned. "But it's not his fault."

"But he doesn't seem to think that. But never mind that! We need to find him!" Feliciano retorted. "It'll be faster if I fly." He let his wings out again and flapped them so he could take to the air to find his brother.

"And we'll help too!" Alfred perked up. "Right German dude?" He asked looking at Ludwig just before he let out his wings and jumped into the air then flew over next to Feliciano. "the guy's probably disguised as a human now so he doesn't draw attention so we should be able to catch up to him with flying. Do either you or the Spanish guy know where he would go? Like favorite places or things he likes?"

Antonio gave a weak smile. "Use our names please...But he would probably go somewhere where he thinks that we won't find him. Probably somewhere secluded from sight."

"Antonio's right. I don't think he particularly wants to be with everyone right now...so definitely somewhere secluded." Feliciano replied, glancing around nervously. "I hope that nobody attacks us again..."

Ludwig looked up at the two angels and called up, "Both Antonio and I will search from the ground. But I think it's best that one of you talk to him when we find him."

"That would be best." Feliciano agreed with a sad smile before taking off into the air.

"I second that one!" Alfred laughed, "I know that he can't stand me and from how I saw him with you it wouldn't be a good thing either."

"So…somewhere secluded…" Ludwig said with a thoughtful look. "If I remember correctly there is abandoned playground and garden nearby. Do you think he's there?"

"Only one way to find out!" Alfred chirped. "And that's to go there! Lead the way!"

When they had all arrived Alfred was the first to voice his opinion. "This place…kinda creepy…" He said as he looked around. "It looks like something out of a ghost…WAIT! NO GHOST IS GOING TO SHOW UP RIGHT? I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!"

"Be quit!" Ludwig ordered Alfred in a strict tone of voice, "Do you want him to hear us? I'm sure that a soon as he hears out voices he'll try to slip away and we can't let that happen! Is that understood?"

"Drill sergeant…" Alfred muttered under his breath before he saluted and said, "Yeah! I got ya!"

Feliciano and Antonio headed in the other direction, looking all over for the missing devil.

"How do we know if the other two have found him?" Antonio asked worriedly. "I mean, what if they find him before us? How will we know?"

"Angels can communicate to each other by several means. Telepathy, special communicators that are like your watches…among other things." Feliciano replied, eyes still scanning for Lovino. "Telepathy is a rarer ability, but we utilize the ones who do have it."

"I see. That is handy." Antonio commented, managing to trip over a soda can since he wasn't looking at the ground in front of him.

Feliciano hovered over the garden and spotted a green house not too far off. He immediately signaled Antonio to follow him and the two went over to it. Feliciano landed in front of it and opened the door as silently as he could. "Fratello, are you in here?"

When Lovino hear Feliciano he stiffened then wildly looked around for another exit and cursed under his breath when he realized that the door Feliciano was at was the only way in or out. So instead he quietly slid over into a dark corner trying to make the least amount of noise he could, but accidently stuck his finger on a rose thorn. "Cazzo." He muttered then stopped hoping that he wasn't heard.

Feliciano still heard him, and immediately went over in the direction of the sound. "Fratello, don't hide! It wasn't your fault okay? I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you for what happened." He paused and continued to walk ahead until Lovino came into sight. He ran over and hugged Lovino tightly. "I could never hate you, fratello."

"If you had any sense you'd blame me. And it was my damn fault! All mine!" Lovino yelled pulling himself out of Feliciano's hug. "I should have fought my way through! But no! Instead I let myself got completely crazy! Do you realize that with the way I was going I was about ready to hurt and kill you in the most painful way possible? Both physically and mentally? What kind of older brother tries to do that to his younger one!And ...you'd be better without me around."

Then Lovino stopped and glared at Feliciano panting before he started trying to walk around Feliciano but growled when Feliciano got in front of him. "Feliciano. Move out of the way . Right . Now."

"I won't!" Feliciano snapped sharply, standing stubbornly in front of Lovino. "That was because of the miasma. Miasma does that to everyone! If I'd been affected by it, I probably would have acted like you did!" He went and hugged Lovino again, making sure to hug tightly enough so that he couldn't be pried off. "You're my fratello and I already told you! I could never hate you! I would be worse off without you!" He sniffled and started crying. "I wouldn't know what to do without you…Don't go! Nonno already left us because of that stupid mission! I don't want you to leave either!"

Hearing and seeing Feliciano crying like that made Lovino's heart feel like it was being ripped into two. Reaching out Lovino pulled Feliciano in closer and hugged him as tight as he could instead of pushing him away "I-I won't leave….I-I'll make sure I stay no matter what…for your sake" Lovino stuttered trying to hold back his own tears. "But don't expect me to forgive myself anytime soon…Even if you did...I just can't….not after all that shit I pulled."

Feliciano shook his head before burying it in Lovino's chest. "You're not bad! You aren't! I don't know why you can't forgive yourself when nobody is blaming you!" He hit his hands on Lovino's chest in frustration, much like a child would when they were having a temper tantrum. "I don't like it when you say stuff like that! It's not good!" He cried.

"But it's true Feliciano…" Lovino muttered holding his head down refusing to look at Feliciano. "I _murdered_ three people. I know you're going to say it's because of that damn corruption but I still did it. I'm tainted now either way and there's not a damn thing either one of us can do about it. I don't even know if I'll be able to call myself an angel again..."

Feliciano stood back and glared a Lovino with an anger that even surprised himself. "I hate it." he said, balling his hands into fists. "I hate that you always blame yourself for everything thing that goes wrong!" He started shaking and tears streamed down his face. "You always think that by pushing away everyone who tries to help you, that you'll get somewhere! But you won't! Hating yourself is just going to make it worse and it won't help you to do anything!" He slapped Lovino across the face and then backed away more. "Haven't you ever thought how that might affect your friends or your family? How do you think I feel, hearing you say that? Knowing that I can't do anything because you won't listen and give yourself a chance… I HATE IT!"

Lovino stood back stunned for a second rubbing his cheek. But then he glared at Feliciano and shouted, " Of course I fucking know how you feel dammit. You think I _like_ always putting the burden on myself? Having to be the strong one at all times and never showing any sign of weakness because some bastard might take advantage of that! So what the hell was I supposed to do? That asshole abandoned us and we were both kids at the time! Do you really think you were any shape then to be able to do ANYTHING? One of us had to be the tough one so it had to be me! I don't fucking care if I have to push people away to make sure that you stay safe! And this is the damn thanks I get for doing all that for you? You bitching at me? Thank you every so fucking much for THAT!"

Then Lovino pushed Feliciano out of the way and started to stomp towards the door with tears starting to stream down his face. "Out my way bastard." Lovino growled not looking up at Antonio.

Antonio didn't reply, but didn't move out of the way. Instead, he placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "D-do you think we could talk for a moment? Just hear me out, please. You can leave afterwards if you want, I won't stop you if that is what you want, but…would you please just listen to me?"

For a second Lovino considered just cursing at Antonio and shoving him out of the way…but something else made him decide to listen him. "…fine. We can talk bastard. What the hell do you want to bitch about?" He said as he still refuse to look up and just let himself be lead by Antonio.

Antonio led Lovino to a stone bench some way from the green house. He had the devil sit down next to him and he fidgeted quietly, trying to figure out exactly what he was trying to say. "Look, Lovi, I know that you're really upset right now. I don't doubt that you're struggling to deal with the things that you've done, but Feli is right. You can't just go hating yourself for things that you have done. Everyone does something in there life that they do not like to remember." He paused, his eyes darkened slightly. "That includes me. The fact that you have family who is willing to stay by you means that you're very lucky. I'm sure you don't like me saying this to you right now, especially since you probably don't think I know how you feel." He sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. "I-I'm sorry. I don't really know what else to say. If you don't want to stay with me anymore, then I won't stop you. And I won't stop you if you want to be alone right now. But please, just take care of yourself."

Lovino stayed silent for a couple of minutes before he chose to speak, "I..know it can't. It just too damn hard to not do that sometimes…It's like I told Feliciano. I'm the older brother, so I can never show any sign of weakness in front of him…I guess that rant back there was all those damn problems bottling over." Then he glanced up at Antonio and said, "You already saw how I was as a brat, thinking that asshole hated me and shit? I did grow out of that, but I guess it changed to me hating myself when I couldn't do a single damn thing to protect Feliciano since he depended on me for most of our life…an-and now I go and attack him myself…so how can I not hate myself for doing something like that…?" Then he smiled a little, "B-But grazie for caring bastard. Not too many people are like that."

Antonio looked at Lovino surprised when he opened up and actually confessed what he had been and was feeling. He paused and smiled a little. "Well, Lovi, I have to disagree. I think there are more people who care about you than you think. Some people just don't show it, because that's just how they are." He patted Lovino gently on the back. "And well, I think its normal to be angry at ourselves, but you should only take it so far. You aren't a bad person and your brother is very worried about you. I think he is just as angry at himself." He gestured with a nod behind the two at Feliciano who stood there clutching his arm dejectedly.

"….he shouldn't be angry at himself. None of this damn mess is his fault. Why the hell does that damn idiot have to worry about everyone else's problem too…?" Lovino muttered. Then he looked at Antonio and stood up, "I'll be right back bastard."

Antonio nodded understandingly with a small smile. "I'll still be here if you need to talk again."

"Fine." Then Lovino turned and started heading toward Feliciano.

"I need to talk to you." He said when he walked over to where Feliciano was. "Over by that tree. I don't want anyone to over hear us."

Feliciano reluctantly followed Lovino to the tree, and didn't say anything, even when they'd gotten there. He continued to avoid his brother's gaze and clutch his arm, squeezing it every so often out of anxiety.

"Feliciano…Look at me." When the angel did Lovino said, "Before you say a single damn thing all I have to say it…I'm sorry. And you're right, pushing all of our damn problems on myself doesn't help anyone at all and it sure as hell doesn't help make things better. Seeing how you were when I got turned into a brat both times showed me that it's okay to depend on people sometimes, Hell, I had to do it then since I couldn't do a single damn thing. But the point is is that now I can see how fucking stupid I was being about this whole shit to begin with…and that I'll probably need help to get out of it…will you help me?"

Feliciano's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Of course, fratello!" He hugged Lovino, although it wasn't like his usual enough-to-choke-someone-to-death hug. It was a gentle embrace. "I was upset because I felt like you didn't trust me enough to let me help you. I was also angry at myself…" He paused and pulled away. "I felt like I can't do anything right."

"You can do anything dumbass. I didn't mean all that shit I said about you latching on to other people. That damn miasma fucked up my head and made me believe it to be true." Lovino softly said as he let Feliciano hug him. "And I do trust you with any and everything dumbass, so pound it into your damn head."

"I just…I felt useless because you said that you have to put the burden on yourself." Feliciano continued. "I know I'm the younger brother, but I want to help you too. It makes me feel sad when I see you struggling to make yourself seem happy, when you're really not. I want to help you too. That's why I've been trying so hard. I want to be strong so that you don't have to take the burden on by yourself. I want to help too."

"I know you do dumbass." Lovino said as he gently bumped Feliciano on the head. "Haven't you been listening to me this whole time? And yeah…I've already seen how capable you can be. But if you tell all those other bastards about you having to baby sit me I'll kick your ass." He said with a teasing smirk. "But I still wouldn't want to have to do that. You'd just whine about it."

Feliciano paused but smiled and laughed. "That's not nice fratello! And I don't whine!" He paused and looked at Lovino earnestly. "Do I?"

"What do you think dumbass?" Lovino said with a small laugh, "At least I wasn't the one worried about the monster in the closet. I thought you listened to me about that guess I was wrong but don't worry I think that damn stuffed gatto of yours can protect you."

"Ve~! That closet looked suspicious!" Feliciano countered with a pout. "Monsters could've been in there and you know it! And at least I didn't freak out when a jacket fell on your head and didn't think it was a giant monster trying to suck brains from your head!" He laughed.

"T-That was your damn fault!" Lovino sputtered. "You had me worried about your freaking out so much that I didn't pay attention to the damn thing! And you didn't put the damn jacket away correctly either! That's why it fell in the first place dammit!"

Feliciano didn't continue and just laughed.

"Don't laugh dammit!" Lovino grumbled and cursed a little under his breath.

Antonio trotted over to the duo and patted them both on their shoulders. "Hey you two. Let's go home, sí? Feli, can you let Ludwig and Alfred know that we've got Lovi?"

Feliciano jumped a little at the sudden contact but nodded, still smiling. "Ve~ sure."

Antonio smiled at Lovino. "You feel better now?"

"Who the hell said I even had a problem to begin with bastard?" Lovino scoffed while he crossed his arms. "But…si. I guess so. And…grazie…for being there."

Antonio smiled warmly. "Of course, Lovi! I'm always here to help you!"

Then both Ludwig came running over followed by Alfred flying. "Yo! I got your message Feli! Great job finding him. But…what the heck are you two talking about with Feli babysitting Lovino…?" Alfred asked with a confused look on his face (since he was close enough to hear the last part of their conversation) as he looked back and forth between the two brothers.

Feliciano paled and looked at Lovino in fear. "I-I didn't tell him anything! I swear!" he cried, launching himself at his brother and hugging him, praying that his fratello wouldn't get mad at him. "Please don't get mad at me! I'm sorry! Ve~!"

Attempting to save Alfred from a horribly painful death, Antonio intervened. "I think you heard wrong Alfred." He had a look on his face that said "Please drop it. Just drop it. Save yourself from death and DROP IT".

Lovino ignored Feliciano and continued to glare daggers at Alfred and started trying to get out of Feliciano's hug so he could strangle Alfred (again).

But Alfred completely missed the warning and continued, "No way! I didn't hear it wrong! Lovino was saying stuff about you babysitting him and also stuff about a stuffed...whatever. Anyway what up with the babysitting stuff? Was it a joke or a skit or something?"

Antonio face-palmed and knew that the Angel had just sentenced himself to death. He hoped that it would at least be painless and quick. Something so personal to Lovi would only piss him off and Alfred wasn't exactly good at catching nonverbal hints, as currently proven.

Feliciano continued to hold on to Lovino, still apologizing, even if it was just to try and distract Lovino from trying to kill Alfred. "Ve~! Fratello! I'm sorry! Don't be mad!"

"I'm NOT pissed off at you dumbass." Lovino hissed while glaring at Alfred. "I'm pissed off at fucking hamburgers for brains! So get the hell off me right now!"

"Hamburgers are awesome dude!" Alfred retorted. Then he pouted and whined, "But _come on_! Tell me about it already! It sounds really cool! Oh! Wait! Does it have anything to do with that one spell that Iggy assigned me and it turned Feli into a little kid?"

"You damn…" Lovino growled and tried to break out of Feliciano's hold again.

Antonio silently made a sign of the cross, praying that Alfred wouldn't suffer too much.

Feliciano let go of Lovino, only because he felt that if he continued to hold on, he would get yelled at. He didn't know what was going to happen to Alfred, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. "D-Don't get out of control, fratello…"

"OH! Actually Iggy wants me back now!" Alfred laughed sheepishly and flew up into the air after letting out his wings before Lovino could grab him. "So…yeah! See ya later!"

"DAMMIT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN WRING YOUR FUCKING NECK YOU ASSHOLE!" Lovino shouted up as Alfred disappeared. "Damn him! First he says all that shit then he runs off?" Lovino grumbled to himself with his arms crossed.

Feliciano went up to Lovino and gave a weak smile. "That might've been for the best though. I don't think they'd be very happy with you killing an Angel, let alone Arthur being happy with you killing Alfred."

Antonio laughed. No Arthur would not be happy. But somehow, the image of a terrified Alfred made him want to laugh. "Well, since the four of us are all back together, why don't we head back home?"

"Fine. But the next fucking time I see burger bastard I'm punching him right in the face!" Lovino growled and grumbled to himself while thinking about all of the embarrassment that could have just happened. "Can you imagine what the hell that bastard would do if he found out? He can't keep his damn mouth shut for anything!"

"That's very true." Feliciano agreed, cocking his head. "That's why I've never told him any of my secrets. He never would have let you live that down, but why is it so embarrassing fratello? I just took care of you as a kid, that's all. And you did the same for me. I'm not embarrassed about it…"

Lovino smacked his forehead when he heard Feliciano. "It's not embarrassing for you dumbass because you're not supposed to be the older one! Think about how it would feel if you were me dammit." Then he stopped and smacked his forehead again. "No…never mind. You'd probably still wouldn't mind it."

"No, I wouldn't." Feliciano agreed cheerfully.

"I knew it…" Lovino groaned. "Ugh…this still is embarrassing as hell…."

"I thought it was sweet~!" Antonio cooed, fondly remembering the times the two had been turned into children. "You two were so cute!" He dug out his phone and showed the two the pictures he'd taken, the first of an adult Lovino and tiny Feliciano, the other with adult Feliciano and tiny Lovino. "And you were both so good about taking care of the other!"

Feliciano chirped his agreement and smiled, oblivious to how his sibling would take it.

Lovino didn't say anything at first since he was in shock. But then his eyes narrowed and he glared at Antonio. "What . The . HELL is that….?" He growled.

Antonio's smile dimmed, and he paled, knowing that he'd just made a mistake by showing him the pictures. He closed it and shoved it back in his pocket quickly. "P-please don't hurt me!" he squeaked. "I couldn't help myself! You two were just-"

Feliciano cocked his head, and started to bounce on his feet, still oblivious to everything.

"That doesn't give you the fucking right to take our pictures! Especially when we're asleep!" Lovino growled not taking his eyes off Antonio. Then he held out his hand and said, "Give me that damn phone right now so I can smash the damn thing."

Antonio recoiled and his eyes filled with tears. "Awww, but Lovi! Please don't break my phone! It's not like I'm going to post it online or anything!" He protested with a whine. "You were just so cute, I had to take the picture!"

"…then you better give me one VERY good reason why the hell I shouldn't…" Lovino growled trying to keep his temper in check even though his eyes had a slight red tint to them. "And don't you day say it's because of that cuteness shit or I'm taking that damn phone and smashing it right this fucking second."

Antonio continued to pout. "B-but, Lovi…It was such a cute moment between you two…I thought it was sweet and I wanted to take the pictures…"

Feliciano smiled. "Fratello~! You should just let him keep them. He's obviously not gonna show them to anybody else, right?"

Antonio nodded frantically.

"Ve~! See?"

"….fine! Keep the damn pictures!" Lovino yelled and glared at Antonio with his eyes starting to turn back to brown. "But you better make sure you show those damn things to _no one_. And no one see them either, got it bastard?"

"Er…" Ludwig said with a small cough to get their attention. "Don't you think we should get headed back? We're starting to get weird looks again."

"Ve~! Luddy!" Feliciano chirped, hopping over and clinging his arm. "Do you like sweets? I can make everyone something if you'd like." He offered, looking back at Lovino and Antonio.

"Sí! I don't mind!" Antonio replied, just as cheerfully. "But let's go back now."

* * *

><p>ANNND that's all for this chapter folks! ^_^ But writing an insane Lovino was kinda fun you should try it sometime. XD<p>

Review please! Tell us what you think!


	15. Runins

****Yamiyo. Darknight **has returned from the evil darkness known as college! *shot* Okay. Seriously though, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. It ended up playing out longer than planned. :I 15 pages is a lot you know?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15<em>

"Dammit! How soon until we get back? We're been walking around for hours again!" Lovino grumbled as he looked around them. "Don't tell me we're lost! I didn't run off that far did I?"

"Er…this is very weird… We should have made it back by now. I don't remember this part of town either." Ludwig said as he looked around too. "Do you have any idea where we are Antonio?"

Antonio gave a nervous smile. "I-I feel like we've been here before…" He looked at the sidewalk. "Haven't I seen that flower ten times already?" He shuddered and looked at Feliciano weakly. "D-don't you have something to help us find our way back or something…?"

Feliciano frowned. "That's the thing. I've been using my tool to do that very thing and it's not getting us anywhere!" He tapped the watch-like item and pouted. "I wonder if it's broken…"

Antonio whimpered a bit and looked at Lovino. "You have any ideas or useful gadgets?" he asked hopefully.

"No…I don't bastard." Lovino groaned before he got an idea. "Wait…the watches are never supposed to break….I think someone's interfering with it. Dammit! But who the hell could do something like that?"

"It was me. Who else could?" A sudden voice said behind them.

"T-That voice...!" Lovino mumbled before he turned and glared at the blond woman smirking at them. "Natalya."

"So that's who Natalya is?" Antonio asked out loud, looking at the woman in surprise. He didn't like her, that was certain.

Lovino nodded and continued to glare at the smirking female devil. "Yeah, I'd recognize that bitch's voice and aura anywhere."

"So you do remember me." She said as she looked them all over. "I'm glad to see that my wonderful brother was pleased to see how well I corrupted you. It's a shame the angels had to interfere though…" Then her eyes fell on Antonio and she smiled darkly at him. "So? Are you the new one брат wanted? You must be since you're the only tan human here."

Then she pointed at Lovino and said, "You. Restrain him."

Lovino's eyes widened as he unwillingly reached out and pulled Antonio's arms behind his back. "W-What the hell…?"

"Didn't you know? I can control anyone who was changed by my crystal. Be thankful since your little human toy can now join you." She said as she started walking up to Antonio and holding out the black crystal. "But neither one of you should interfere." She said glancing at Feliciano and Ludwig, then waved her hand over the ground causing it to rise up and wrap around their legs.

Feliciano froze in place. What could he do? What should he do? The watch was out of service. He couldn't call anyone for back up…he was not exactly the strongest Angel. He couldn't fight her, and neither could Ludwig. Now his brother was also unable to help since he was being controlled.

Antonio had a million thoughts rushing through his head at once, as well as a million emotions. Fear; what the hell was going on? Why was she doing this? Anger; this was the bitch who had hurt his Lovi and made him into a devil when he was obviously unwilling? Confusion; how would this benefit her and her brother, Ivan? What use could he possibly be to them? Malice; he wanted to rip this she-devil apart for making his Lovi sad. Curiousity; he had the necklace that bonded him and Lovino together. Could it help them at all?

"Lovino, please let go." He finally uttered, hoping that the bond necklaces would somehow help. Oh, how he was currently praying it would help.

"I-I'm trying…" Lovino stuttered trying to get himself to let go of Antonio as Natalya continued to walk closer. "Dammit…I'm sorry….I don't want this to happen….I don't want it at all…So why the hell can't I fight this off?"

"It's impossible. No matter how much you wish for it." Natalya stated. Then she stopped just short of them. "But I suppose I can be a little merciful and explain why you can't. I know that my wonderful and handsome brother would want me to tell you. As I said before, this crystal is concentrated demonic energy and that is what ties you to the crystal." Her eyes passed over the bond necklaces and she smirked, "It's like a devil's version of your bond necklaces. So the both of you continue to struggle all you want. It won't make a difference."

Antonio frowned. Well, there went his last hope and idea. He turned back to face Lovino and gave a weak smile. "Well, it's not your fault, so please don't apologize. Like you just said, you don't want it to happen, sí?"

"I-I don't want it dammit! Why wouldn't my fucking body listen to me and make me let go?" Lovino stuttered again still trying to fight through Natalya's control and failing. "Try to get out of this or something dammit! If you don't she'll turn you into the same thing as me! A devil!"

"I already told you to give it up." Natalya said as she pushed the crystal against Antonio's chest and started muttering a curse under her breath. "You should feel happy former angel. Now you have someone to be shunned along with you."

Antonio smirked at Natalya, not willing to let his panic show. "Yes, well, what I've learned is that at least I'll have these guys who won't shun me, yes?" He gave Lovino his usual, trademark grin. "Now you won't be alone right?"

"You fucking dumbass…." Lovino muttered. "I don't fucking care if I'm alone dammit! If this happens you're going to get your stupid ass killed! Do you really think that any of the other angels are going to let you live if you're a devil?" Then Lovino decided to change tactics and said, "If that's not motivation then think about it this way. If you're a devil too then there's no reason for them to keep me alive, it'll be too much of a risk for them."

"It doesn't matter to me. I believe I've already learned enough." Natalya said. Then as she was holding the crystal she muttered under her breath causing the crystal to release a black light.

"S-Shit. It's starting…dammit. Fight me off bastard. Please….Don't let this happen to you..." Lovino begged as he started fighting for control of his body again.

"As much as I'd love to do something about it," Antonio replied nervously, attempting to try and pull away from his restraints, "I don't think there's much I can do about this…"

"Fuck….why the hell does all this shit have to happen….? Why…?" Lovino mumbled burying his face into Antonio's back with some small tears starting to stain the Spaniard's shirt as Lovino continued to restrain him. "This isn't fucking fair at all."

"Please don't cry, Lovi." Antonio pleaded, still trying to smile at Lovino. "It'll be alright. Don't let those tears stain that pretty face of yours."

But after a minute Natalya frowned and narrowed her eyes at the crystal. "Why isn't this working? It was working perfectly before…." She growled as she continued to stare at the crystal.

Antonio paused and stared at the crystal as well. What did she mean it wasn't working? That was a good thing right? Did it mean he could try and get her away?

Taking advantage of the distraction Ludwig silently grabbed his gun and pointed it at the female devil and pulled the trigger shooting her in the arm causing her to hiss and jump back dropping the crystal in the process. "This isn't over. Брат will win in the end." She growled, then she disappeared.

"Feliciano! Are you alright?" Ludwig demanded once he could move his legs and he spun the angel around to look at him.

Feliciano shook his head, trying not to cry. "I couldn't do anything! Again! Fratello and Antonio were in danger, and I told fratello that I wanted to help him but I wasn't helpful at all!"

Ludwig immediately reached out and pulled Feliciano close to him. "It's not your fault Feliciano. I don't know if anyone else would have been able to do something then. And you are helping your bruder by caring for him."

Feliciano gave a smile and snuggled closer. "Ve~! You always know how to make me feel better! Grazie Luddy!"

Lovino still held onto Antonio for a second until he let go. "Why….?" He asked looking down at the ground. Then he looked up and glared at Antonio. "Why the hell didn't you try to get away? Why didn't you listen to me? Do you realize just how fucking lucky you are that you're not a damn devil right now?"

Antonio went down (more like collapsed) to his knees and heaved a huge sigh of relief. "W-well, Lovi, try to put yourself in my place. I'm a regular human with no 'special skills', and she's a powerful devil who had you, another powerful devil, restrain me. I don't think there was much chance I could have done anything." He paused and then frowned, his eyes darkening. "However, had our positions been reversed, I would make her regret her harming you."

"So?" Lovino spat still glaring at Antonio while not hearing the second comment. "Isn't part of human nature not wanting to give up at all? To fight for survival? Where the hell was that? I was only holding your arms so you could have kicked me or something! Why the hell didn't you?" Then tears started to run down his face. "Why? Dammit…why didn't you bastard?"

Antonio's eyes lightened again but were somber. He stood up and hugged Lovino. "I wouldn't want to hurt you. Don't cry Lovi." He rubbed softly onto Lovino's back, trying to calm him down. "It turned out okay, didn't it?" He sighed. "What I want to know is why it didn't work."

"I-I'm not crying dammit. I just got something stuck in my eye." Lovino stuttered and wiped his eyes. Then he calmed down and looked at the crystal on the ground. "I don't know why it did. The first time I saw something like this damn thing was when the bitch attacked me and turned me into a fucking devil." Then he pulled the sleeve of his shirt over his hand and picked the crystal up. "Well….it's not doing anything to me…maybe because it already turned me into a devil..." He said as he started to look it over.

Then he glanced at Feliciano. "But don't touch it Feliciano. I don't want to take the chance of this devil shit happening to you too." He said before he noticed Feliciano hugging Ludwig. "OI! Get the hell off of him potato bastard! You'll corrupt him faster than this damn thing!"

Antonio chuckled, glad that the mood had lightened, if at least a little bit. He didn't think he'd ever been so happy to hear Lovino yelling angrily.

Feliciano pouted but didn't let go of Ludwig. "B-but fratello! I like hugging Luddy! And how can he corrupt me? He's a nice person!" Still clinging to Ludwig, the Angel continued to whine. "Luddy wouldn't ever hurt me! And-and he's really smart too! And he doesn't get scared of anything!"

"Hell yes the bastard would! I can see it in his shifty eyes! And I didn't say he would hurt you dammit! But I sure as hell wouldn't put it past him!" Lovino growled, still glaring at Ludwig daring him to say anything. Then he glared at Antonio and said, "And what the hell's so damn funny to you bastard?"

Feliciano frowned. "Luddy wouldn't hurt me! He can't corrupt me!"

Antonio continued to chuckle. "Nothing. Just amused is all."

"Er…" Ludwig coughed to get their attention and bringing Lovino's glare back to him. "But shouldn't we find out more about the crystal Lovino is holding?"

"Why?" Lovino snorted. "You worried that you'll be turned in to a devil even though you are one?"

Antonio took the crystal out of Lovino's grasp and looked it over curiously. "This is the same kind of crystal that she used on you? Or is this the same one?" He bounced the object in his hand. "I wonder if it's destructible?"

Feliciano cocked his head. "Maybe we should send it up to Arthur for analysis? Maybe he can find a way to reverse its affects. I think he'd be wanting to hear about how it didn't work on Antonio."

Antonio looked at Feliciano and nodded. "It's not even doing anything now. I don't feel any different."

Lovino yanked it back out of Antonio's hand. "Don't you touch it either! How do you know it won't start working on you now dumbass?" Then he placed it in his pocket and glared. "Okay. Starting now no one is allowed to touch this damn thing but me since it's already corrupted me." But after a quick glance at Ludwig Lovino said, "Or the potato bastard can touch it if he's that damn stupid to. Then he'll deserve being turned into a devil."

Ludwig sighed at Lovino's accusation and asked Feliciano, "Is there any way you can get in contact with Arthur so you can give it to him? The sooner we get this figured out the sooner everything can be fixed."

Feliciano nodded and poked at his watch. "Mhm. Since Natalya is gone now, the disturbance is too. I will do that now." He quickly sent a message through the device and then looked back at the group. "I've sent a message to Arthur, now it's all just up to him getting here when he can…"

Antonio sighed. "Well, I suppose that takes care of that. Let's head home for now."

"Fine. But let's leave the potato bastard here." Lovino said with a sideways glare at Ludwig. "Damn bastard deserves it for being useless as hell. Why didn't you do something sooner bastard?"

"Ve~ that's not nice fratello." Feliciano whined.

"I don't fucking care Feliciano." Lovino replied with a scowl.

Feliciano frowned back and crossed his arms. "Well I do."

"Well isn't that just great." Lovino said with an eye roll.

"It's a little hard to do when you're almost tied up, Lovino. Weren't you in the same position as us since you were being controlled by that woman?" Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead already feeling a headache coming on from Lovino's yelling.

"Hey, it's not like he really had a choice in that either." Antonio replied curtly with a frown. "It's not like he wanted to be controlled by that devil!"

"I know he didn't Antonio." Ludwig said with another sigh. "It just gets a little tiring being accused every single minute for things of little importance or for things that are beyond my control."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Lovino growled at Ludwig.

Antonio didn't respond, but continued to frown. "I don't think what happened to Lovi is of little importance", he muttered bitterly.

Lovino looked over at him confused. "What the hell is wrong with you now? You're acting weird as hell bastard." Lovino asked trying not to show his concern. "Do you need to lie down or something so you can get back to acting like your normal dumbass self?"

Antonio looked at Lovino in surprise before giving a weak smile. "I am a bit tired. That might be something good." He smiled sheepishly at Ludwig. "Sorry for snapping at you like that, Ludwig. I didn't mean anything by it."

Feliciano nodded. "Maybe we really should go home. Fratello, you aren't hurt, are you? And you aren't either, right Antonio?"

Antonio shook his head. "No. A bit tired, but nothing hurt me."

"I'm not hurt either dumbass." Lovino told Feliciano. Then he looked back at Antonio and said, "Fine. But when we get back you're going to lie down, go to sleep, and not bitch at all about it. So hurry up and move dammit." Then to prove his point Lovino put his hands on Antonio's back and started pushing him along the sidewalk.

"Ja. I know you didn't Antonio." Ludwig replied. "But you really should lay down for a while, you've been through a lot."

Antonio smiled weakly and went along with the direction he was being pushed in. "Sí, sí Lovi. I'm going, don't worry. I'll be obedient."

"You better be dammit! We don't need you passing out on the damn street or something." Lovino said as he continued to push Antonio. "So move your ass."

Antonio chuckled but kept moving all the same. "I didn't know you cared so much about my health Lovi~!"

"I-I don't dammit!" Lovino stuttered turning red in the face. "I-It'll just be a pain in the ass if you collapse and I don't want to lug your ass all the way back. You're imagining shit!"

Antonio laughed cheerfully. "How kind of you Lovi! You're so thoughtful! You'd still carry me back?"

"H-Hell no. I'd leave your stupid ass right there and walk off." Lovino said even though he didn't mean it, he just didn't want to actually admit he would want to help.

"Awww Lovi~!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lovino yelled, his face now a full bright red, then started pushing Antonio a little harder.

Antonio laughed more but went along with Lovino. "Your face looks like a tomato~! How cute!"

"IT DOES NOT DAMMIT! AND I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Tomato~!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Ok Lovi~! Whatever you say!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!"

"Awww but Lovi suits you!"

"HELL NO! YOU'RE IMAGINING SHIT AGAIN DAMMIT!"

"No I'm not~! It really does suit you! Lovi Lovi Lovi~!"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW BASTARD!"

"Awww. Okay."

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S OKAY BASTARD!"

Feliciano smiled and grabbed Ludwig's arm, pulling him with them. "Come on Luddy! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Ja, I'm going Feliciano. Don't worry." Ludwig said as he simply let Feliciano drag him along. Maybe (hopefully) Antonio might have some aspirin for his headache.

Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, "ve~ing" every so often. "Luddy! You don't look too happy. Are you okay?" He asked curiously. "You aren't in any pain are you?"

"I'm fine Feliciano. Just a slight headache that a little aspirin can fix. It's nothing you need to worry about." Ludwig said truthfully since he didn't want to lie to the angel. Hopefully the young angel would just go along with it and not worry.

Feliciano smiled. "I can help you with that though. I know healing spells." He paused and had Ludwig stop in his tracks. He placed his small hands on the larger man's forehead and muttered a spell, easing the pain away. He pulled away and grinned. "Did that help your headache to go away?"

"Ja…" Ludwig said surprised by the spell and stared at Feliciano in shock. "It really did. Danke Feliciano, it really helped a lot."

Feliciano beamed proudly, like a child who had just received the best praise possible. "Hehe, I'm glad I was able to help. I'm not good at offensive spells, but healing spells are more my specialty."

Ludwig nodded and continued walking next to Feliciano. "Ja, that is a very good thing. I would imagine that healing spells are very important too since you never know when you might need them."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig with shiny eyes. "Y-you think so? I was always told I was useless cuz I could never use offensive spells. I'm glad you think that healing spells are useful too." He grinned and pulled Ludwig along again.

"Ja. Of course I do." Ludwig said with a small smile.

Along the way back, Antonio started to become more and more somber, still thinking about the events that had transpired earlier. How long was it going to be that he was so useless? That bitch Natalya had hurt his Lovi and made him cry. Oh how he wanted to make her pay. He had bought a historic ax in an auction long ago. Maybe he could make use of it?

He paused in mid-step and shook his head. 'Why am I thinking this way? I must be more tired than I thought.' He pondered to himself with a sigh.

"Tomato bastard…?" Lovino asked as he watched Antonio stop with his eyes starting to narrow in confusion and slight concern. "Something wrong with your dumbass head now? Or is it that you're still just tired as hell?"

Antonio looked up at Lovi, eyes still dark, but he was smiling the same way. "I'm fine. J-Just tired." 'I hope.' He continued on his way, not quite waiting for everyone else. The dark thoughts that had just run through his mind frightened him.

"Uh…huh….Tell me the truth bastard. I'm sure even Feliciano would be able tell you're lying through your damn teeth." Lovino said as he moved around in front of Antonio and looked him right in the eyes. "And why the hell do your eyes look dark?"

"I'm not lying!" Antonio protested, putting his hands up in self-defense. "And it's probably just the lighting! Or something!" He laughed weakly and backed away from Lovino nervously. "Is this an interrogation or something?"

Feliciano walked up to the two. "Ve~ Antonio? You don't look alright. Even I can see that."

"Ja, Feliciano's right Antonio. You don't seem well." Ludwig spoke up from behind Feliciano.

Antonio gave a pitiful squeak and cringed. "Aw come on you guys! I'm fine! Really! Just tired!" 'And possibly feeling like I could possibly now have a murderous tendency! And that I want to run an ax through that bitch's body and then rip her to pieces and then set her remains on fire, then take the ashes and dump them in acid, and then throw it in a volcano and blow it up with a nuclear bomb…' He grimaced. Ok. That wasn't normal.

"It WILL be a damn interrogation if you keep lying like that. Just tell us the damn truth already!" Lovino shouted as he closed the distance between them and got right into Antonio's face. "And you better tell us right now dammit or there's going to be some fucking problems. We know something's wrong so spit it."

Feliciano crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. "I agree with fratello."

Antonio squeaked again and blushed at the close proximity of him and Lovi. "P-personal space, Lovi…" he managed to get out, still backing away. "Just feeling a bit…" Murderous? Furious? Loathing? Malicious? "Angry…?"

"Don't fucking care right now." Lovino said with a scowl. "If you want me to back off then tell us what the hell is going on with you already! You've been acting fucked up ever since…." Then his eyes widened as he trailed off and he stared at Antonio with a panicked look. "D-Don't tell me it's because of that shit! Answer me already!"

"D-don't yell please…" Antonio pleaded nervously. "I'm just feeling irritated because I'm tired after what just happened. It's nothing more than that! So don't worry okay? We already saw that it didn't affect me."

"We don't know that for sure though." Feliciano piped in. "It might just seem like you weren't affected, but we won't know for sure until Arthur arrives."

Antonio frowned and looked at the ground. "I-I suppose…"

"You can talk to fratello alone if it'll make you feel better." Feliciano offered, tugging Ludwig to move away from the two. "Let us know when you're done."

Antonio nodded, still frowning as Feliciano and Ludwig stepped out of hearing range. He then turned to Lovino and sighed. "Sorry, Lovi. I guess, I'm just angry because she had hurt you and made you cry. I started feeling this…I dunno, hatred. Like I wanted to rip her apart or something. But that's it! I swear!" He paused and looked at the devil sadly. "But I guess that's not normal is it?" He scratched the back of his curly hair nervously. "U-Um. I don't feel like I'm going to act out on it or anything…just so you know…I didn't want to worry you."

"How the hell should I know if it's normal or not? I'm the one who was really corrupted." Lovino said as he crossed his arms. "But…I guess it is normal to feel pissed off about something…it just looks so fucking weird coming from you of all people…" then he trailed off again feeling slightly unsure of how to continue, he was never good at being able to find the right things to say to people and usually it ended up making everything worse. "A-And…I wasn't that worried about you…"

"I-I guess it is weird isn't it?" Antonio said somewhat sadly. "B-but I don't really understand it myself." He chuckled weakly and shuffled his feet. "Wanting to murder someone isn't normal…"

"….I know." Lovino said quietly looking off to the side with small glances at Antonio. "But, maybe some rest will do you some good bastard. That's the best damn thing I can think of to do at the moment." Then he shook his head and awkwardly held out his hand. "If you're ready let's head back. I don't trust that bastard with my fratellino. And don't get too used to me being all nice and shit to you bastard, I just don't want to be a completely bastard by kicking you when you're down."

Antonio smiled and nodded, ignoring the comment made against Feliciano and Ludwig. "Thank you Lovi!" He intertwined his fingers with Lovino's own, feeling oddly blissful doing so. "And hopefully sleep will do us all some good." He smiled more genuinely now and followed Lovino back to the other two.

Feliciano smiled warmly. "So we're good to go now, right?"

Antonio nodded. "Yes. We should go home now."

Finally after more walking they were able to make it back to Antonio's apartment, but as soon as they got inside and shut the door Lovino yanked his hand out of Antonio's grasp and started pushing him towards Antonio's bedroom.

"Now go to sleep right when your damn head hits the pillow bastard!" Lovino said as he pushed Antonio but stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me? It's Arthur, I got your call Feliciano. Can someone please open the door?"

Feliciano opened the door and let the Angel inside, greeting him politely as he did so. "Ve~! Arthur! It's nice to see you again!"

"Would've been nicer had it been under different circumstances." Antonio piped in, attempting to reach for Lovino's hand again.

"We got a hold of the gem that changed fratello…" Feliciano explained. "And Natalya tried to use it on Antonio, but it didn't work on him."

"Not completely at least." Antonio muttered quietly, immediately becoming somber again.

"Hm…." Arthur said with a thoughtful expression as he looked at the crystal when Lovino held it up for him and also watching Antonio's actions out of the corner of his eye. "Yes. That is quite odd. Especially if this is the same one to change your brother…."

After a few minutes Lovino growled and said, "Well? Do you know anything about yet bastard? Or are you just going to stand there making stupid noises?"

Arthur scowled and crossed his arms. "I can't find out about it here Lovino. I have to take it back with me. Learn to have some patience young man, it will do you a world of good and might also help that gastly attitude problem of yours."

Antonio scowled. Take it back with him? How was that going to help him now? He was thinking murderous thoughts! Couldn't he do something about it now? He agreed with Lovino this time. It was kind of urgent. Hell, who knew if he was going to suddenly want to rip poor Feliciano apart? Or Ludwig? Or even Lovino? He sat down on the couch in the room and placed his face in his cupped hands. What was he thinking? He couldn't rush things. He was just tired. Yes. Just tired. Tired…

Feliciano looked at Antonio and frowned, turning back to Arthur. "Um…do you think you could take a look at him too? He's been acting a bit odd since he came into contact with the crystal. He wasn't turned but…"

Arthur looked back and forth from Feliciano to Antonio and back before settling on Antonio. "He's been acting odd? How so?"

"Does it matter brow bastard? Just hurry up and check already dammit." Lovino spat out and glared at Arthur. "Can't you fucking do something?"

Arthur scoffed and said, "As must as I would oh so love to I cannot. If something is wrong it will be impossible to tell until the crystal's been analyzed and we know more about it. Or are you that worried about him that you can't hold out for that long?"

"Shut the hell up…." Lovino growled. "It's none of your damn business. Why don't you do something useful and actually help?"

Antonio didn't listen to the conversation going on around him. No. All he could focus on was the intent feeling of wanting to rip into flesh and harm somebody. Mostly the bitch who had hurt Lovino, but he was starting to panic, wondering if it would only get worse. The floor he was looking at was churning horrifically and it was only agitating him further.

Were their voices always so loud? Was his house always so annoyingly large? He tightened his grip on his head and shuddered. Okay, so maybe he'd been wrong in saying the damn object hadn't affected him. He'd lied. But who else had lied? And what had they lied about?

"Um…Antonio are you okay?" Feliciano asked, placing a hand on the Spaniard's shaking shoulder.

Antonio immediately snapped his head up and stared at Feli with wide, frightened eyes. "W-what?" He smacked the Angel's hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"What . The . FUCK is wrong with you?" Lovino demanded as he pushed Feliciano behind him and glared at the Spaniard. "He was just checking on you! So why the hell are you freaking out like this? It was that damn crystal wasn't it. Answer and tell me the truth right now Antonio." He growled and glared daggered at the still shaking Antonio but inwardly was feeling very concerned that Antonio really WAS affected by the crystal.

Feliciano cowered behind Lovino and Antonio growled lowly. "I don't know! Okay? I don't know what the fuck is going on with me! Yea, maybe it was the crystal, but I don't see any of you trying to prove me wrong!" A small part of him screamed to shut up and calm down, but it had no significance to him at the moment. He stormed out of the room, purposely smashing a vase down on the floor as he left. He kicked the pieces and sent them flying in random directions, not caring to see where they flew off to.

"V-ve?" Feliciano squeaked in a horrified voice. "F-fratello…? He's definitely not okay…" He looked over at Arthur, hoping that he had ideas. "D-do you know of something we can do…?"

Arthur only shook his head and continued to keep his eyes on Antonio.

"I think I might have left my tranquilizer gun here. Do you think that would work?" Ludwig asked.

"No…" Lovino said under his breath so Antonio wouldn't over hear. "But we can't let the bastard keep acting fucked up like this…so I think we might need to restrain him until he calms down."

…

Antonio was searching the closet in his room frantically. Where was it? Where was it? Oh! There it is! He clutched the metal object close to him and flopped to the floor. Maybe it wasn't so smart to be clinging to an ax, a real one mind you. Not one of those decorative ones. But he was terrified that he'd somehow been tricked into security and would be hurt by his…were they his friends? Were they really? He sighed and clutched the ax tighter.

…

Feliciano was shaking and sniffled pathetically. "Healing spells won't work on that will they? Since it's not an injury? I wish that I could do something about it…But I guess fratello is right. Should we use a binding spell?"

"Yeah…..I think we'll need to." Lovino nodded as he quietly started inching to the room where Antonio was hiding. "And I'll probably have to hold him down too. I guess the potato bastard's gun might actually be useful for once."

Ludwig looked over at Lovino stunned but then his stopped and figured that the stress of the situation was getting to him and making him say that they needed him.

"Well…I would help you stop him, but I think the best thing I can do is take the crystal back with me and find out more about it. I'm sorry." Arthur said sympathetically.

"Ugh. Fine brow bastard. Here." Lovino said as he tossed the crystal at Arthur who cast a spell and incasing it into a bright glowing ball before flying off.

"Ve~…should we try and get Antonio now? I'm worried about leaving him by himself…" Feliciano said quietly, shifting nervously from one foot to the other, then back to the other. "I mean…what if he hurts himself or something…?" He looked in the direction that Arthur had left in and sighed. "I hope he doesn't take too long with that…"

"Of course we should dumbass!" Lovino said a bit too harshly than he intended too since the stress and concern was getting to him. "Do you think we're just going to let the bastard do whatever the hell he wants when he's fucked up like that?" Then he sighed and said, "s-Sorry for snapping at you Feli. Let's just go get the tomato bastard back. Okay?"

"It's okay, fratello." Feliciano replied softly, understanding how Lovino was feeling. "The sooner we do it though, the better. It might be good if we have you try to calm him down first though. He trusts you more. You calm him down and then I'll use the spell, alright?"

"…I'll try to….you're the better one at calming people down." Lovino said but in his mind he was also thinking, 'and I don't think the bastard in a well enough mind set TO calm down right now..'. Then they finally reached the door and Lovino whispered. "Alright…I'm going to slowly open this damn thing. Be ready." Then he opened it all the way and slowly started to walk in. "Tomato bastard…?" He nervously asked as he looked around the room for any sign of the Spaniard.

Antonio didn't look up in the spot that he was in, but he did flinch and grip his axe tighter. That was Lovino right? His Lovi? The voice sounded familiar. But what if it was fake? What if it was all a lie too? He looked up and glared, warning the devil to stay away. Non-verbally of course. He didn't know what he would say if he were to actually speak.

Lovino flinched slightly from the glare but still continued to move closer. "J-Just calm down alright bastard? And put the axe down, you could hurt some with that dumbass." He calmly said as he watched Antonio's actions. 'Maybe if I have too I can use the Devil's scent if I get close enough…' he thought but out loud he said, "Come on. Just…please. Set it down. You need to rest bastard."

Antonio shook his head, watching Lovino very intently. "N-no. I can't. I'd rather not." He just wanted him to rest so he could hurt him, right? No, there would be no resting. He gripped the axe tighter, his knuckles going white. "Just leave. Leave me alone. Nobody can hurt me now…"

Lovino sighed and said, "I'm not leaving bastard. And you _need_ to rest. That damn crystal's fucked up your mind right now. Can't you see how freaked out Feliciano is for your sake?" even though he left off saying that he was worried about Antonio too. Then he took a step closer and said, "…please stop this. You keep this shit up and I'll have to use the Devil's scent to get you to calm down."

Antonio scowled.

Lies.

Lies...

Lies…

He stood up and brandished the axe angrily, although it was heavy. "Don't start ordering me around! I'm fine! You're all just trying to lie and tell me that I'm not so that you can hurt me!"

"Th-that's not true, Antonio!" Feliciano replied, coming into the room, hands clasped together in anxiety. "We're all concerned about your safety! Please listen to us!"

"No! I won't!" Antonio snapped, pointing the axe at Feliciano who squeaked in fear and hid behind Ludwig.

"Antonio..please listen to us. This isn't you!" Ludwig said as he put his arm around Feliciano.

Lovino jumped in front of Feliciano and glared dangerously at Antonio (even though pain showed in his eyes from seeing Antonio act like that). "That . Is . IT! I tried to talking to you but obviously you're way too fucking out of it to even listen! You're going to stop this shit whether you like it or not!" Then to prove his point he shifted into his demonic form while still glaring at Antonio.

_See? They want to hurt you. _One voice said darkly. _They aren't willing to leave you alone._

_No! They want to help!_ Another said in fear. Was that his own voice?

_That's a lie! He turned back into a demon so now he can finally kill you!_

Antonio didn't know who was speaking, nor who to believe. Who was telling the truth? Who was lying? All he could tell was that he was becoming more and more panicked by the second; more desperate to get rid of anyone who was preventing him from being calm. Without, thinking he swung the axe at the three people in front of him.

"Fuck!" Lovino shouted at the blade grazed his arm a little before he could jump out of the way. "Dammit! Snap out of this tomato bastard! This isn't you!" But when he was ignored he growled and slashed his hand forward leaving deep gouges in the handle of the axe. "Now will you stop and listen?" He demanded as he glared at Antonio.

Antonio paused, eyes widening in surprise at the damage the axe had taken already. Okay. That wasn't something he'd counted on happening. "Listen to your lies? I don't think so."

"We're not lying Antonio!" Feliciano protested again, still hiding behind Ludwig. "W-we want to help you!" He muttered something and strips of light bound themselves around Antonio, causing him to drop his weapon and fall to his knees. "Fratello! I-it's your turn!"

"I know dumbass!" Lovino called out as he lunged forward and shoved the axe away before he gently forced Antonio's head up and looked him right in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry bastard…but this is for your own damn good." Lovino said sadly, then he leaned forward and breathed the devil's scent into Antonio's face.

Antonio paused before his eyes fell closed and he collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

"W-well, at least he can't hurt himself or anybody now." Feliciano said nervously, looking at Antonio in concern. "Arthur really needs to hurry up though…"

"I'll say that damn bastard does! What the hell is taking him so long anyway?" Lovino grumbled as he moved Antonio into a more comfortable position. "Who knows what else can happen? But..you better put another spell around him just in case Feliciano."

"So neither one of you two know anything about it?" Ludwig said after a long while.

"Does it look like we do bastard?" Lovino spat with a glare at Ludwig. "Or is your damn head just stuffed to the brim with those sucky potatoes of yours?"

Feliciano frowned and stomped his foot on the ground, fed up with the constant arguing. "Okay! That's enough! Fratello! Stop picking fights with Ludwig! Instead of trying that, can't we just focus on making sure that Antonio's okay until Arthur gets here?" He walked over to the unconscious man, placing another stronger spell on him, just in case.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that. If I want to pick a fight with that damn bastard then I can. I'm _your_ older brother in case you forgot that little detail." Lovino growled/glared at Feliciano as he stood up. "And the tomato bastard will be fine just as long as he's restrained."

Feliciano slowly turned to look at Lovino, gaze darkening and becoming quite frightening (for Feliciano that is). "Excuse, me Lovino, but I do believe that this isn't exactly a good time to be getting into fights with allies. And unless you'd like me to bind your mouth shut with a spell that I managed to develop, then you'll kindly do as I say."

The glare Feliciano gave him made Lovino flinch a little, but sadly the prideful and arrogant part of him was much stronger than his concern. "Oh really?" He said with a cocky smirk. "Somehow I find that hard to believe dumbass. And I never once said the potato bastard's my ally."

Ludwig sighed and said, "Don't you two think that this is going a little too far?"

"NO! And you stay the hell out of it bastard! This isn't any of your fucking business!" Lovino yelled at him and causing Ludwig to let out another sigh.

Feliciano's look darkened and became more angry looking. He slapped a hand to Lovino's mouth and muttered a spell, immediately binding the devil's mouth shut. "I warned you. I really did. Next time you'll listen to me won't you? And I'm not taking that off until you've calmed down."

Lovino tried to speak but couldn't break through the binding holding his mouth closed. So instead he settled for just glaring daggers at Feliciano and smacked him upside the head with a look on his face that said, 'you better take it off right NOW!'

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that reviews are loved as are favorites and alerts! :D<strong>


	16. Drunken talks

**Yamiyo. Darknight has returned again from the evil darkness known as art college! *shot* Okay. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. It ended up taking longer to write than planned (which is mostly my fault sorry). :I Hope you enjoy the following chapter with its fluffiness and…drama? XD I don't know.**

**Thank you to BRAK8DANC8COSPLAY, Crazy4animeCouples, EmeraldKonoha197, JulietVargas, Kyuna-Tsun, Morfanerina, and to the Queen of Cookies who set the story on alert!**

**Thank you to BRAK8DANC8COSPLAY, fire horse is prussia awesome, Forever-Anime1, iLuvSkyeNJin, OneWhoNeverStopsCrying, and Romano's Lover for faving it!**

**It means a lot for you to have done so and you guys are totally awesome for it! Yes. Cookies and cupcakes for all of you. :D**

**BRAK8DANC8COSPLAY: I don't know which of us that was addressed to, but thank you? **

**Rainstorm-Mosspath: Natalya is evil. And I hate her. So yes. She's a troublesome evil…insert bad words here. :I**

**EmeraldKonoha197: Again, I don't know if this is addressed to both of us, but yes Dogsrule is awesome.**

(**EDIT**: Uh..yeah..Dogrule here..Had a slight mishap so we had to take it now and post it again. Mi Dispiace? ^_^;)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16<em>

Feliciano ignored his brother, instead rubbing his smarting head, grumbling about how he was done with the crap that everyone was giving. He then sent an irritated message to Arthur saying that he needed to hurry up so that he didn't have to deal with Lovino's stupid bickering and Antonio's panic attacks. No. He was not happy.

Soon enough Arthur arrived and walked in after Ludwig opened the door. "Well. I must say that I was very surprised by your message Feliciano. It's almost like your personality was switched with Lovino's again." He said ignoring Lovino glaring at him and flipping him off. "But, I did find out what you need to do with the Spaniard. Absolutely nothing. By the time he wakes up it should already have filtered out of his system." Then he turned and walked right back out of the room.

"Well…at least we know we know Antonio will be fine…." Ludwig said once the door closed.

Feliciano frowned, somehow feeling like he wanted to smash his head onto a wall. Maybe he was a little tired and it was irritating him…just a little bit. He sighed. "Yes…I'm glad it didn't do anything to him and that he'll be okay." He leered at Lovino. "No, I'm still not taking that spell off."

In response Lovino glared even more and smacked Feliciano upside the head again.

"Er…Feliciano? Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should lie down a little too." Ludwig asked looking very concerned. "Some rest might do you some good."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and smiled tiredly. "I am feeling kinda tired. You're probably right."The Angel walked quietly back to the room he had slept in before and passed out not long after collapsing on the bed, hugging his small cat plush close.

After seeing that Ludwig was just going to stand there Lovino followed behind Feliciano and rolled his eyes when he found him passed out on the bed. Shaking his head a little Lovino pulled the cover out from under Feliciano and covered him with it, then he turned and walked out, hopefully Feliciano would take the spell off when he woke up again.

Antonio woke up shortly after Feliciano left and sat up, realizing that he couldn't rub his eyes. He blinked tiredly and looked around. "Um…hey guys? Why am I tied up like this? Did I do something bad?" He squirmed and scooted himself to a wall until he was able to push up against it and stand up.

"Er…well….it seems that the crystal DID affect you a little and you started attacking us with you axe…" Ludwig tentatively said and pointed at the damaged axe in the corner of the room. "But you don't need to worry anymore. Arthur came and checked on you, he said that you should be fine now."

When he heard Antonio moving around Lovino immediately ran back into the room to check, and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that Antonio was awake and fine.

Antonio sighed in relief as soon as he was let out of the bindings. "I'm glad I didn't hurt anybody…" He paused. "I didn't, did I?" He stretched his sore arms and smiled weakly at Lovino and Ludwig. "I'm sorry to have been such a problem for you guys. I didn't think that it would have affected me like that…" He looked around the room, happy to see that there wasn't anything torn up or gouged. "I wasn't too bad was I?"

Lovino shifted his grazed arm out of view and shook his head no. While in the back of his mind wondering what the Spaniard would say when he realizes that Lovino's not able to answer him.

"It's fine Antonio. Both Feliciano and Lovino were able to subdue you quickly so you don't need to worry about it anymore." Ludwig said and watched Lovino hide his arm out of the corner of his eye.

Antonio looked at Lovino, a bit of concern showing on his face. "I'm doing okay, for the most part. I mean, I don't remember much at all, and I kind of have a head ache, but other than that, I'm fine.' He walked over to the devil and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Lovi, are you okay? You haven't said anything at all, and…why are you hiding your arm. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Lovino shook his head again and moved his head away so he wouldn't meet Antonio's eye. As he watched Antonio he bit the inside of his lips since he didn't want Antonio to find out about his arm and also that he could tell him anything.

"Er…actually Antonio." Ludwig perked up. "Lovino's kind of mute at the moment. He and Feliciano had a slight…disagreement and Feliciano bound his mouth shut."

Antonio stared at Ludwig in shock. "Wow. I didn't think little Feli was capable of something like that. I'll have to remember not to piss him off." He laughed and then turned back to Lovi with a more serious expression, grabbing his arm so he could look at it. "I know something happened to you, you don't hide it very well." He saw the wound and frowned. "I did that didn't I?"

Lovino looked Antonio in the eye and slowly nodded. Then he pulled his arm out of Antonio's grasp and took a step back looking down at the floor since even if he wanted to say something he couldn't.

Antonio grimaced and sighed. "I figured as much. I know you're a devil and all, and can probably heal quickly, but we should probably at least clean it up some. You still have dried blood on your arm." He dragged Lovino to the bathroom down the hall and had him sit on the toilet while he looked for some bandaging and cleaning solutions. "And Ludwig if you could please wake Feli up so he can remove the spell on Lovi, that would be great!" he called out.

Lovino glared as Antonio's back when he was looking for the supplies. After a quick check to see if Ludwig was still there Lovino slowly and quietly got up and started to inch his way out of the bathroom.

Antonio frowned and grabbed Lovino's good arm, pushing him back to his seat. "You're not sneaking by me when I'm standing right next to the exit, Lovi. I'm doing this to help you, not hurt you, so please sit still."

Lovino sat down on the toilet and crossed his arms the best he could. 'Damn bastard.' He thought as he continued to glare at Antonio.

Antonio got out the necessary supplies and then set them near Lovino. "Thank you for being patient, Lovi~!" he said with a smile.

Lovino only snorted and rolled his eyes in response. 'it's not like I had any fucking choice in the matter.' He thought as he still glared at Antonio.

"Ja, I'll go do that right now." Ludwig called back as he walked to the room where Feliciano was and gently started to shake him awake.

Feliciano sat up with a start, yelling out something about "horrible monster scones" going to eat him. "Ve~…Luddy. What's wrong? I'm still tired…" He asked with a yawn and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Nothing's happened right? Oh, did Antonio wake up? He's doing okay, isn't he?" He continued to babble mindlessly, asking questions that eventually started to have nothing to do with the situation, such as "do you think pasta can defeat the evil scones?" or "do you know why butterflies have butter in their name? Do they just like butter or something?"

Ludwig stood and watched him talk feeling confused. Then he shook it off at it just being sleep talk and said, "Well, Antonio's awake now. He's taking care of your bruder's arm from when he attacked us. Und…he was kind of hoping that you could remove the spell you put on your bruder. But if you're still too tired I guess it can wait a while."

Feliciano shook his head. "No. I'm sure fratello has calmed down by now. But it's good to see that Antonio's okay." He yawned and then muttered another spell to remove the one set on Lovino. "Okay, it's gone." He flopped back over and fell back asleep, a few "ve~" being sighed as he slept.

"Ugh! Finally! Dammit Feliciano! What the hell was that all about?" Lovino shouted just as soon as he could speak. Then he turned back to Antonio and growled, "And you. Let me go right now. I can take care of a wound just fine myself dammit."

Antonio ignored the response he got and cleaned the wound and bandaged it. "There we go! All better!" he chirped, grabbing all the supplies so he could put it away. "You should really be more willing to accept help though." He sighed and moved so that Lovino could leave.

"I was doing fine myself…." Lovino grumbled as he stayed in the room and watched Antonio put the supplies away. "And what the hell is that 'I should be more willing to accept help' shit supposed to mean anyway? I've been taking care of myself AND Feliciano for years and doing a pretty fucking good job at it."

Antonio smiled a bit grimly at Lovino. "Well, sometimes, doing things by yourself isn't the best thing to do. If somebody offers you help, it's good to take it sometimes because you can't always carry the burden by yourself. Why do you think Feli's been so desperate to get stronger? He wants to help you. I want to help you to, even if its something as 'simple' as binding a wound. Especially since I'm the one who caused that wound."

Lovino turned his head away and stared at the wall for a few seconds. "…that wasn't your damn fault." He finally said, but still didn't turn his head back. "It was that devil bitch's for trying turn you into a devil like me." Then he sighed and leaned back against the wall holding his head in his hands. "I hate this….Why the hell did that bitch pick me of all people in the first place. If it wasn't for the damn spell bond between us then I would've been the one attacking all of you."

"Well, regardless, it was still me who hurt you, so I wanted to take responsibility for it." Antonio replied softly. "And I don't know why she chose you, but she did. And we have the bond spell, so it's okay right? And even before we had it, you didn't kill me, so isn't it fine?"

'I still did try to though… 'Lovino thought but didn't say it out loud. "Whatever. Do whatever the hell you want to bastard." Lovino said still not meeting Antonio's eye. But then he paused and frowned confused. Why didn't he kill Antonio then? He should have since the corruption was going strong through his veins and he was running around unguarded by any angels….so…then what exactly had stopped him then? Because it couldn't have been his own strength or he would have been able to fight through the corruption.

"Should we go cook something now bastard? Feliciano will probably be whining for pasta as soon as he wakes up." Lovino suddenly asked hoping to change the subject.

"Sí! I have no problem with that! Feli really likes his pasta doesn't he?" Antonio replied cheerfully, walking out of the bathroom. "Ludwig! Lovi and I are making pasta! Is there anything you wanted to eat or is pasta okay for you?"

"Nein. That's alright Antonio I don't want to make you do any extra work." Ludwig answered as he peeked his head out from Lovino's room.

"Eh? Are you sure Ludwig? I don't mind making you something else." Antonio replied.

"Ja…I'm sure." Ludwig replied with a small nod.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Lovino growled when he saw Ludwig. Then he brought out his claws and pointed them at Ludwig. "You better not be doing anything to him when he's sleeping dammit! I'll fucking murder you right now!"

"Ehhh! Lovi! Calm down! _Calmarse_! I don't want anybody getting hurt okay?" Antonio intervened with a frown. "Lovi, I don't think you want Feli to cast another spell on you like he did earlier, right?"

"Who fucking cares! He could have raped him by now or something!" Lovino shouted at Antonio before turning his glare on Ludwig again. "If you did I'll be sure to rip you apart limb by limb bastard…"

Antonio sighed. "Feli can take care of himself (some of the time anyways) and Ludwig isn't the type of person to do something like that Lovi. Let's just go and make the pasta, alright?"

"….not when he's sleeping. He has no fucking clue what the hell is going on then.." Lovino grumbled, but still continued to walk next to Antonio (And glaring at Ludwig at the same time)

"I wouldn't do that to your bruder. I am a cop after all." Ludwig said with a sigh.

Lovino snorted and said, "Haven't you ever hear of a dirty cop before bastard?"

Antonio sighed, but dragged Lovino with him anyways. "What is it that you have against Ludwig anyways? I'm just curious because I don't see how he's wronged you in any way."

Lovino looked over at Antonio and glared. "None of your damn business! I can hate the bastard if I want to dammit!" Then he stomped off ahead of Antonio. But Lovino knew the exactly reason why he hated Ludwig…he was scared of losing his little brother to him. For most of their life Lovino was used to being the one Feliciano could rely on. But now that Ludwig showed up would that still happen…? 'Damn. Even as a brat I was still worried about that…' he thought with a scowl.

Antonio watched as Lovino's expressions seemed to change a few times before settling into another scowl. He didn't want to ask, but at the same time he did. He still felt concerned over the fact that he'd managed to hurt Lovino in his time of temporary insanity…but hopefully everything would go for the best…

"What the hell is it now?" Lovino asked when he noticed Antonio still watching him. But then he sighed and said, "I know you're still worried about you losing it and cutting my arm but stop. It's the same as the damn miasma from before there's not a damn thing you can do about it now except move on."

Antonio squeaked in surprise and then smiled weakly at Lovino. "I suppose you're right. I just can't help but worry about it I guess…" He continued to the kitchen and watched the floor underneath him as he walked. "It's kind of hard to get over hurting someone close to you. Whether it was intentional or not."

"..yeah…I know how you feel…" Lovino muttered under his breath not really caring if Antonio heard him or not. "Always having that over your shoulder sucks balls…" Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You better make sure you have tomatoes bastard. I don't want to fucking starve to death because you ate them all." Lovino said hoping to distract Antonio.

Antonio laughed. "Of course I have tomatoes. Who do you think you're talking to?" He responded with a cheerful smile, trying to lift their mood. "I'll always have tomatoes on me. Somehow." He started to look for the right supplies once they'd reached the kitchen and pulled them out as needed.

"You better dammit. Otherwise I'd just the devil's scent to knock you out for that." Lovino said half-heartedly as he walked over and sat down at the table. "So what the hell are you making?" Lovino asked as he watched Antonio practically bounce around the entire kitchen.

Antonio looked at Lovino, a confused expression on his face. "Eh? I thought you said you wanted to make pasta for Feli. Unless you'd like something else." He pulled out a few tomatoes, ripe in their red color and held them in his hands. "I don't really mind making something else."

Lovino froze for a second before he jumped up from his chair over to the counter. "I-I knew that dammit! I just wanted to see if you remembered or not! Now move!" He stuttered and pushed Antonio away from the counter while making sure the blush on his face wasn't visible. There was NO way he'd EVER tell the Spaniard that he forgot about the pasta because he was trying to help Antonio, absolutely NEVER.

Antonio smiled and then chuckled, amused by Lovino's reaction. "Do you really feel the need to test me like that? I'm not going to forget." He felt happier that the mood wasn't so somber and sad now.

"S-Shut up! What I chose to do is my own damn business!" Lovino stuttered and glared at Antonio while still hoping that the blush covering his face would disappear, but unfortunately it started getting worse after Antonio laughed. "And it's not funny dammit! So quit laughing already!"

Antonio tried to stop laughing, but the most he could do was quiet down to soft giggles. "_Lo siento_~! I didn't mean to upset you. I was just amused." He continued to chuckle softly and handed a tomato to Lovino. "But I couldn't help it."

Lovino snorted and took the tomato and started cutting it up. "You were amused? I was right when I was still a damn brat during brow bastard's spell. I AM more mature than you." Lovino grumbled with an eye roll as he started a pot of water to boil. "But where the hell is Feliciano?" He ask as he looked up at the doorway.

Antonio didn't reply to the insult and only smiled. "He's still asleep, I think. Ludwig was a bit concerned about his state, since he seemed to be tired to the point of irritation. Which, is probably why he made you mute earlier…We can always have him wake Feliciano up if you'd like."

"No, let the dumbass sleep until I get all of the damn pasta ready." Lovino replied as he checked the water again. Then he glared at the door and said, "But maybe you should bring that damn macho potato in here so I can keep an eye on the bastard…Who the hell knows what he might be doing right now…" After putting those thoughts in his head he started to walk towards the door. "Forget it! I'll just drag the asshole back here myself! That'll teach him to mess with mio fratellino!"

Antonio chuckled to himself quietly. "If that's what you think you need to do, then I suppose you can go ahead, but no violence please." He started to cut up the rest of the tomatoes he'd pulled out while Lovino took temporary leave of the room. "I don't want you to start getting into physical fights."

"I'll only do something if that bastard does!" Lovino called back as he walked down the call to the room. Then he stomped into the room and glared at Ludwig, "You better not have done a single damn thing to him…." He growled.

"I haven't done anything to him Lovino." Ludwig answered with a sigh.

"Don't give me that! I bet you were just waiting for him to pass out so you can take advantage of him!" Lovino shouted not caring if it woke Feliciano up or not. "I can see it in your eyes! Well don't think I'll let you do ANY to him!"

Feliciano woke up with a start, almost falling off the bed in fear when Lovino started shouting. "V-ve? What's going on?" He looked at his sibling and then rubbed his eyes. "Fratello, why are you shouting…? What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on dumbass!" Lovino scoffed still glaring daggers at Ludwig daring him to say anything. "I'm just trying to make sure that this asshole doesn't do anything to you in your sleep. I wouldn't put it past him."

Feliciano cocked his head and then yawned again. "L-Luddy wouldn't do anything bad to me." He stood up from the bed and walked tiredly over to his brother before prodding him on the chest. "Luddy is not a bad person…so don't say mean things about him!"

"How the hell do you know that dammit?" Lovino demanded as he continued to glare at Ludwig. "He could be working with those damn assholes for all we know!"

"Who? Who would Luddy be working for, exactly, fratello?" Feliciano asked seriously, tone dropping to a very serious and offended one. "If you're talking about Natalya and the other devils, then I'm sorry but I'd rather you just leave the room before you continue to say more insults about him." He frowned more, eyes darkening with irritation. "He's not that kind of person. You saying that about him would be like me saying that about Antonio. Neither of them have done anything to deserve such treatment, fratello. Don't talk that way. You should know better."

Realizing that he had gone too far Lovino stopped and looked away. "D-Don't fucking talk to me like that…I'm just concerned for your fucking safety…."

Feliciano sighed, gaze softening. "I know you are, but that does not mean you need to insult a friend. And I know you're going to say that he's not your friend, but he is mine. I do not like it when my friends are slandered, especially by other people close to me."

"….since when did you become the older brother?" Lovino asked with a small scoff. "Or did we switch places without my damn knowledge."

Feliciano chuckled quietly. "I don't know what you're talking about fratello. I'm just being honest." He smiled at Lovino and Ludwig and left the room, smelling the scent of pasta coming from the kitchen. "Ve~! Pasta? I'm so happy!" he cheered as he left the room.

"Ugh…he is so fucking bi-polar sometimes…" Lovino groaned as he followed behind Feliciano. "But you better be happy that I made that for you dumbass!"

Ludwig sighed and walked over next to Antonio. "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

Antonio smiled at the group who'd just arrived in the room and shook his head. "I didn't really make a mess, so you don't have to worry about anything. _Gracias mi amigo_."

"Alright. But if you need me to I can." Ludwig answered with a nod.

Feliciano skipped over to Antonio and then hugged him. "_Grazie_ for making pasta! Pasta is the best!"

"….I'm the one who made the damn pasta…." Lovino muttered with a scowl on his face.

Feliciano looked at Lovino with a smile. "I know you helped too, fratello." He chirped, pouncing on him as well. "I always know when you've made something."

"Helped…?" But then Lovino started trying to fight his way out of the hug. "Let me go dammit! I'm not a fucking toy for you to hug all the damn time!"

Feliciano pursed his lips, but continued to cling to his brother. "I never said you were a toy, fratello. And I told you, I know when you've been cooking something. You have a signature taste when it comes to food. I'm just surprised that you worked with Antonio. You usually don't like others helping with your cooking."

"The bastard didn't give me any fucking choice." Lovino said still trying to pry the angel off of him. "But the hell is signature taste supposed to mean dammit?"

Feliciano still clung to him stubbornly. "It means what it means. Your cooking always has a better taste cuz you use better quality stuff. That's what I mean. It doesn't taste like anyone else's cooking. Stop being so defensive. I'm not going to insult you fratello."

"….I'm not being defensive dammit." Lovino grumbled even though he knew that what Feliciano was saying was true. But it's wasn't like he could help it, it was how his personality was after all. "…You're imagining things dumbass…"

Smiling, Feliciano finally let go of Lovino as plates of pasta were set on the table. "If you say so, fratello." He cheered and took a seat at the table with a plop. "Ve~! Pasta! Yay!"

Antonio chuckled. "I also have some good wine that I think you'd all like. Would you like to try it?" He said, leaving the question to the other three.

Ludwig shook his head no. "Nein. I'll pass Antonio. Also I prefer bier anyway."

"Ugh…fine. I might as well if it'll get you to shut up about it. Hand over a damn glass." Lovino said as he sat down and held his hand out. "hurry up bastard."

"I'd like some too, please." Feliciano chirped happily. "I haven't had wine in a long time."

Antonio smiled and filled a wine glass up and then handed it to Lovino, then filled another one for Feli before handing it to him. "It's a good brand, or at least that's what I've heard from my friend Francis, anyways. I've liked most of his wine recommendations, though I prefer Italian or Spanish wine to others."

Feliciano sipped his and licked his lips. "It's really good!" He tipped the glass back and drained it. "I don't think I've had anything like that in a long time." He sighed happily.

"Yeah. Guess it is okay." Lovino said as he drank his completely down too. Then with a pointed glare at Ludwig he said, "At least it's not that beer shit."

Ludwig sighed and asked Antonio, "Do you have any bier left from when bruder last visited you? Some does sound good right at the moment."

Antonio nodded, grabbing them from the fridge and setting them in front of Ludwig. "Yea, there's a few that he left behind. I'm not going to drink them, so you can go ahead." He poured another glass for Feliciano and Lovino, before finally serving himself some.

"Danke Antonio. But I surprised that bruder had some left over. Usually he drinks the whole pack by himself." Ludwig said as he picked up a bottle and opened it.

Feliciano downed the second glass quickly as well, and then sighed with a grin, his face a bright red. "Ve~! It's really good wine!"

Lovino drank his entire second glass as well. "J-Just don't get drunk dumbass. Y-Your damn face is already turning red." He slurred with a slight hiccup and completely oblivious to his own reddening face.

"S-Silly *hic* fratello! What're you *hic* talking about?" Feliciano giggled and then hiccupped again, looking into his empty wine glass. "A-aw there's no *hic* more left in here. Fratello, you d-didn't *hic* drink it did you?"

"W-Why… *hic* would I drink yours dumbass?" Lovino asked, then he looked down at his empty glass and blinked, "C-Che cazzo? W-Where the hell did it go *hic* d-dammit?"

"I d-didn't *hic* drink it! I promise!" Feliciano replied, starting to burst into fits of random giggles. "M-maybe it was the f-faeries that Arthur *hic* says he sees!"

"T-Those fucking fairies aren't *hic* real dammit! I-It's just brow bastard being fucked up in the head. A-An-And why the hell would they like wine anyway dammit?" Lovino slurred trying to keep himself steady.

Antonio grimaced and put the wine bottle away. "I don't think you two should have anymore…You're both drunk."

"I-I'm *hic* n-not drunk bastard! You're just seeing shit." Lovino slurred glaring at Antonio and almost falling off his chair before he caught himself. "And t-tell your fucking floor to stop moving *hic* around so much!"

Feliciano looked around and then stood up and stumbled awkwardly over to Ludwig so he could plop himself on his lap. "V-Ve~! Luddy! I n-never *hic* noticed that your eyes were such a pretty *hic* blue!" He started giggling again and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck.

"Er….F-Feliciano…? C-Can you let go…?" Ludwig stuttered as he stared at the drunk angel.

"G-Get *hic* the hell off of him bastard!" Lovino tried to growl as he glared at Ludwig. "I-I was fucking right! Y-Y-You are just *hic* t-trying to take advantage of him!"

Feliciano ignored Ludwig's request to get off of him and continued to sit on his lap, smiling at his brother rather cheekily. "A-aw, but Fratello…you know he *hic* wouldn't do anything bad." He turned back to face Ludwig and his smile turned more curious. "Would you Luddy? Or do you not like me?" He frowned and tears started to well up in his eyes suddenly. He leapt away from Ludwig and ran to Lovino, bawling his eyes out. "Luddy doesn't like me!"

"A-Ah! D-Don't cry Feliciano! I-I like you! I really do! I like you as a friend." Ludwig stuttered trying to get the angel to stop crying.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and frowned, not replying.

Antonio opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something, but unsure of what he could say. This was starting to get out of hand.

"G-Get the hell off me *hic*!" Lovino slurred as he pushed Feliciano off him and took a step back. "A-And *hic* Why the hell are you choosing to run to me now dammit? I-I thought you were all happy and shit with the potato bastard! B-Both of you j-just *hic* having fun together while *hic* s-stopping your evil c-coldhearted devil of a fratello from f-fucking murdering people!" Lovino yelled as small tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. "A-After all! W-What *hic* good is a d-devil anyway dammit? T-They just kill you as *hic* s-soon as look at you! So how am I any fucking different! G-Go ahead dammit! H-Have fun with *hic* that potato sucking bastard!"

Feliciano whined in protest and frowned when Lovino started to rant. "B-but fratello *hic*! That's not true about you!" Unable to stand any longer, the Angel plopped to the ground, pouting and still crying, although not as hard anymore. "You're not a *hic* bad person!"

"A-Am I even still a fucking person now?" Lovino asked with a humorless laugh as he held onto the side of the table to hold himself up. "L-Let's face it. I-If I *hic* d-didn't have this fucking spell bond around my neck t-then I'd be *hic* the one attacking all of you myself! I-It's all that's keeping me f-from really *hic* being a devil! S-Still think that I'm such *hic* a good person?"

"Yes, you still are a *hic* good person!" Feliciano protested, pointing his finger at Lovino clumsily, the movement looking more like he was swinging his arm at something. "J-just because some *hic* s-stupid person turned you into a *hic* devil, doesn't mean that you really were one. You're still my *hic* fratello!"

Antonio grimaced at the continued drunken slurs and decided to help Feliciano up to his feet as well as trying to get Lovino to stand up straight. "All right you two. I think that you two have said enough."

"No! Y-You're just the fucking same as them too dammit!" Lovino shouted as the tears started falling. "I was *hic* already disliked and hated as an angel so this gives all those bastard the b-best excuse to get rid of me for good!"

Frowning, Antonio was starting to feel more concerned. Grabbing Lovino's shoulders, he steered him out the room so he could talk to him. "Alright, you need to be told something, and I'm not afraid to tell you this again and again." He sat the drunk devil on a couch and then plopped down next to him. "Alright, Lovi. I'm going to remind you now, although you might forget later." He crossed his arms and sighed. "Look, we're not trying to help anyone get rid of you. I protected you from another devil right? And from Vash. I wouldn't just do that for no reason. I don't hate you. Ludwig and your brother don't hate you. Others might've been jealous of you because you were so good at spells and spell-making, but that's because they couldn't do the same. You shouldn't always let other people's opinions affect you and how you are. You are you and they are them." He smiled and scratched his hair nervously. You probably won't remember me saying all this and I'm just rambling I guess…but it's all true what I just said."

Lovino stayed quiet for a few minutes until, "W-Why….why don't you hate me? I tried to *hic* fucking murder three times already! T-That… *hic* S-Should give you more than enough reason to…"

Antonio smiled softly. "Well, why don't you hate me for hurting you with that axe before? You told me that it wasn't my fault, that it was the result of the miasma affecting me…but, the same could be said to you. You only tried to kill me because of the affects of the crystal. So if you can forgive me, you should understand why I don't hate you." He looked at Lovino with a serious expression. "If you hadn't been changed, and were still an Angel right now, would you attack me?"

"no…" Lovino muttered quietly. "I-I wouldn't, even though *hic* I'm sure other bastards would think otherwise." Then he looked a spot near Antonio and said, "B-But I should've h-have let that *hic* damn crystal affect me in the first *hic* place!"

"Well, see? That's my point." Antonio said with a soft smile, ruffling Lovino's hair gently. "You're not bad, and your brother and Ludwig know that. Other people know that. They just don't always show it. And it wasn't your fault about the crystal. You didn't know it was going to happen. It's not like you went up to that…woman…and said 'Hey, change me into a devil and have me go kill people'. You didn't do that."

"W-What fucking idiot would do *hic* something as f-fucked up as that? B-But…I s-still should have *hic* done something dammit…" Lovino asked with a small snort. Then he let out a yawn and unknowingly leaned against Antonio shoulder with his eyes starting to close a little. "Y-You're too damn *hic* nice for your own good…."

Antonio chuckled quietly. "I don't know. But you wouldn't right? So that's what I mean. And you aren't always prevent the bad things that happen to you. But you can learn to work through it." He blinked in surprise when Lovino leaned onto his shoulder, unfamiliar with such contact from the devil. He smiled anyways and started to stroke his hair softly, trying to calm the upset devil down more. "I've been told that before." He laughed in reply.

Lovino didn't answer. Instead, Antonio stroking his hair lulled him to sleep and he breathed easily as he held onto Antonio's arm.

Antonio smiled happily and was relieved to see that Lovino had fallen asleep peacefully, which still rather surprised him. Somehow the sight made him feel that he'd gained a little more trust from the devil. "Sleep well, Lovi. You deserve it." He scooped Lovino up and walked out of the room to where Ludwig and a tired-looking Feliciano were. "Hey, Lovi passed out so I'm going to put him to bed. Might want to keep an eye on Feli though should he pass out too." Antonio called out softly to Ludwig before leaving and carrying the smaller man in his arms to his room and laying him in his bed and covering him in his sheets.

"Ja, I will Antonio." Ludwig said with a nod as he leaned over to hold the drunk angel up. Then he turned to Feliciano and asked, "Do you want to go to sleep to? It might help you get better sooner."

Feliciano pouted, his eyes red and puffy from his tears and constant rubbing of his eyes. "I-I'm not *hic* tired." He sniffled and forced himself to stand more straightly. "J-Just cuz Lovi's *hic* sleepy doesn't mean th-that I *hic* am!" He pointed a finger at Ludwig and stumbled towards him, resulting on him crashing into his chest. "Y-you…you…don't understand!" he whined, glaring pathetically at Ludwig.

"Er…well…maybe you can explain it so I can understand." Ludwig finally said after a few minutes. "After all don't they say that talking about problems helps to fix them?"

Feliciano stared at Ludwig blankly, although he still had a pout on his face. "B-but that *hic* doesn't always work, ya know?" He slumped to his knees on the floor and then sighed. "No one *hic* wants to listen to a *hic* whiny Angel. No one *hic* wants to listen to me…"

Ludwig gently forced Feliciano to look him in the eye. "You're wrong Feliciano. **I** want to listen to you."

Feliciano sniffled and then smiled shyly. "Grazie *hic* Luddy." He leaned against the German's legs and then yawned. "I feel happy."

"Ja…that's good." Ludwig replied with a smile. "seeing you sad doesn't feel right."

Feliciano cocked his head, still confused due to the alcohol. "Eh? But why *hic* is that?" He rubbed his eyes again and then looked back at Ludwig. "I don't understand..."

"Er….well…it just doesn't seem like you." Ludwig said, trying to find the right words. "You look much better being happy with a smile on your face. It's….nice to see."

Feliciano paused and leapt to his feet before crushing Ludwig into a hug. "Ve~! Luddy you're so nice!" He pulled away slightly and smiled brightly, although his face was still red. "You *hic* like my smile?" He giggled. "I like it when you smile too. It makes me happy too." He pressed a kiss to Ludwig's cheek and then leaned on his shoulder, passing out.

Ludwig smiled softly as he watched Feliciano breathe in and out. "Ja..I do. It's one of the best things I ever saw in this entire world." He whispered. Then he leaned down at picked up Feliciano before taking him back to Antonio's room and setting him in the bed and tucking him in.

Meanwhile, when Antonio put Lovino back in his bed he rolled up into a ball and mumbled in his sleep, "Grazie…Antonio…"

Antonio tucked the sheets around Lovino gently, trying not to disturb him. "_De nada_, Lovi. I'm always willing to listen."

In his sleeping state, Lovino reached out and laid his hand on Antonio's. "I don't want you to leave….please don't…."

Antonio smiled again and sat by the bed, stroking Lovino's hair again. "I won't leave, Lovi. I'll be right here. You can sleep."

In response Lovino let out a small sigh, but still continued to hold onto Antonio's hand. "grazie…"

Antonio hummed quietly, feeling more than content to sit beside Lovino and hold his hand while he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep us writing and make us very <strong>**very happy~ so please keep them coming. **

**Flames will be punished with a pipe to the head.**


	17. Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya

WOOOOWWW This took a long time… how'd that happen? :/ Buts we're back now! :D

And because it's really late for me.. thanks to everyone who added this to favorites, set it on alert, did both or sent a review! :D

**Rainstorm-Mosspath**: Yep! Drunk Italians. SO much fun… XD And yeah, poor Antonio.. and poor Lovino too since Antonio's so clueless. XD

**Deme.P**: Thanks! It means a lot to both of us! :D But I guess he would.. Lovino just has to remember that first. XD

**KirishimaYui**: Thanks! :D Well there are other ones with personality switches.. just not Antonio and Ludwig. But it's still fun. XD

**Spamano4ever**: Aren't they? XD And they're fun too. XD

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17<em>

A while later Lovino started to wake up. Then he sat up and looked at Antonio and yawned, still not completely awake.

Antonio looked at Lovino and smiled cheerfully. "Ah, hello Lovi. You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked cheerfully. "You were…pretty drunk earlier. Do you remember anything? Do you have a headache? You're not feeling sick are you?"

"Tired…" Lovino muttered as he leaned over and put his head on Antonio's shoulder. "I want to sleep more…and eat tomatoes….Everything's better with tomatoes..."

Antonio chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course. I'm not surprised you're tired though. But you don't have a hang over?"

"What the hell is a damn hangover again…? It doesn't even sound edible…I bet the potato bastard loves it…." Lovino mumbled with his eyes half closed as he still leaned against Antonio. "The bastard never had a good sense of taste….bitching about tomatoes…What the hell does he know anyway…tomatoes are the best damn food in the whole world…What the hell was mio fratellino thinking when he saw that bastard dammit…?"

Antonio didn't respond and just listened to Lovino ramble on. "You're not still drunk are you? You don't know what a hangover is?" the Spaniard asked, still surprised that Lovino would actually make contact with him, let alone lean against his shoulder.

"No…" Lovino grumbled. "That damn vino wore off hours ago dammit…so stop bitching. Your damn shoulders are too comfortable for you to keep moving around bastard. Stay still dammit."

Antonio did as asked and stopped moving, figuring that he was still tired from the earlier events. "Lo siento, Lovi. I'll stop moving." he apologized, smiling happily, more than content to do so. "Did you sleep well at least? Oh…and I wonder how your brother is doing. Though I'm sure Ludwig took care of him well enough."

"What the hell does it look bastard?" Lovino asked, then he heard the second part and shot right up and glared at Antonio. "WHAT? TOOK CARE OF HIM? WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO MIO FRATELLINO?"

Antonio squeaked and almost fell off the side of the bed. "H-He didn't do anything to him…I think. I wasn't there. I stayed here with you like you wanted me to." He replied hastily, voice showing confusion and slight anxiety.

"You…..weren't…THERE?" Lovino asked before his imagination got the better of him and he tore out of the room to search for his brother and Ludwig. "I'LL MURDER THAT ASSHOLE IF HE DID SOMETHING!"

Antonio shrunk back and sighed. "I'm sorry Ludwig. I didn't think he'd react like that…Please don't hate me for this."

Feliciano stirred before opening his eyes and sitting up. "Ehhh…? When did I fall asleep? Ve…My head hurts…" He yawned and then frowned, eyebrows furrowing as his head began to pound horribly, making him whine.

"Feliciano? How are you feeling?" Ludwig asked as he walked over to the bed. "Do you need anything? I think Antonio might have some pain medicine if you need it."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig in surprise and then smiled. "Ve~! Luddy!" He sat up excitedly and hugged him once the German got close enough to him. "I'm okay Luddy. I'm a healer remember?" He smiled and then paused. "But…I don't remember much of last night. How did I get in here?" He sat back down on the bed, cross-legged and pressed his hands on his forehead before he eased his headache away with a spell. He grinned and started to swing his legs back and forth over the side of the bed. "All better!"

Ludwig let out a small laugh from Feliciano expression. "Ja, I guess that does help." Then he started looking flustered and said, "E-Er…w-well…I carried you in here. I was worried about you being close to fainting last night so I brought you in here and let you sleep it off. How do you feel now?"

Feliciano stared at Ludwig in surprise. "Y-you carried me?" He smiled brightly and jumped on Ludwig to hug him again. "Ve~! You're so nice Luddy! I feel better now! You don't have to worry about me. Thank you Luddy!"

"J-Ja…I did." Ludwig stuttered and stiffened from the hug, with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I-It's good you're feeling better now. So what do you remember?"

Feliciano cocked his head, but didn't let go of Ludwig, still practically hanging off of him. "Hmmm…not much… I didn't do anything bad did I?" He asked, pursing his lips. He started to tug a bit on Ludwig's arms. "I really don't remember much."

Ludwig shook his head no. "Nein. You didn't do anything bad. But…er…Feliciano? Can you let go of my arms? It's a little hard to keep my balance with you doing that." He said as he accidently started leaning forward a little because of the combined weight of the two of them.

Feliciano didn't let go of Ludwig's arms, still tugging on them as he gave the taller man a confused look. "Ve?" He didn't quite seem to get the message.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig tried again as he felt himself starting to become even more unsteady. "Please let go…"

Feliciano, curious to see what would happen if he didn't obey, sat down on the bed, still maintaining his (surprisingly strong) grip on Ludwig's arms.

After the one final tug Ludwig toppled onto Feliciano. "ARGH! FELICIANO!" He exclaimed when he landed on the angel.

Feliciano squeaked in surprise and flattened himself onto his back so that they didn't hit their heads against each other's. He hadn't expected Ludwig to actually fall. Maybe stumble a bit, but not fall. Blushing lightly, all he could manage to utter was a quiet, "V-Ve?"

"Verdammt" Ludwig grumbled as he started trying to get enough balance back to pull himself up. "I warned you about this Feliciano. Why didn't you listen?"

But before Ludwig could pull himself completely up Lovino burst into the room with a dark glare on his face. "You…." He growled before he shifted into his demonic form and shoved Ludwig against the wall with one arm. "Don't fucking touch my fratellino you damn asshole! I won't let you rape him! Get the fuck away from him right now!"

Feliciano sat up quickly as Lovino burst into the room and cried out a protest as he shifted into his demon form. "Fratello! No! He didn't do anything. He just stumbled!" He ran over to Lovino and grabbed his shoulder, eyes starting to fill with tears of panic. "D-don't hurt him fratello! He didn't do anything! You know I wouldn't lie to you!"

"He could've fucking brainwashed you or something!" Lovino shouted back, refusing to let Ludwig up. Then he turned his attention back on Ludwig and growled, "I told him time and time again to not trust you…now look what you tried to do.."

Ludwig started to try to say something but Lovino pushed against his throat even harder and growled, "I don't want to hear any of your fucked up excuses!" Then he started to lean a little closer so he could use the devil's scent, with some small traces of it already starting to drift out the corners of his mouth.

Feliciano, having had enough of the rough treatment frowned and shoved Lovino away from Ludwig roughly, surprisingly being quite strong despite how he usually seemed. "Don't do anything to him, fratello. You didn't listen to me again, so it's not just your mouth that I'm binding this time." He snapped, standing protectively in front of Ludwig. He started to mutter a spell, this time binding Lovino's mouth shut as well as his limbs. "You get to think about what you've done before I'm letting you back free." Feliciano snapped again, looking quite furious.

Lovino glared back with a slight growl in his throat. 'Of course he's on that bastard's side…' he thought as he glared daggers at Ludwig and started trying to fight against Feliciano's binding spell. 'So this is the fucking thanks I get for trying to protect him….' he thought with a touch of sadness in his eyes and feeling annoyed that he couldn't even move at the moment. '….I guess I really have been replaced…'

Feliciano sighed and left the room, shaking his head as he went to find Antonio. It didn't take long since he was already heading over since the shouting had alarmed him.

"A-ah. Is everything okay?" the concerned Antonio asked, fretting since he'd pretty much set the whole incident off. 'I probably shouldn't have said anything…' he thought to himself miserably.

"Fratello was being bad so I put another spell on him." Feliciano replied with a frown. "He tried to hurt Ludwig cuz he thought he was trying to do something to me."

Ludwig nodded and rubbed his throat and forehead to get rid of the still dizziness from the very small amount of the devil's scent he inhaled. "He still in the room if you want to check on him Antonio." He said as he pointed over his shoulder at the door where Lovino was still frozen and able to hear everything.

Antonio frowned, feeling concerned about the devil and immediately went inside, gasping at the sight of him on the ground. "Wah! Lovi! You're not hurt are you?" he asked in shock and worry as he nearly stumbled over to see if he was okay.

'Cazzo! How the hell am I supposed to answer back if I can't even fucking move..' Lovino thought annoyed as he started trying to think of a way to let the Spaniard know he wasn't hurt at all…well not physically hurt at least. Thinking he was replaced now was a whole other story...

Antonio frowned at the lack of response and pulled Lovino up so that he was now at least sitting instead of laying on the floor. "He bound your mouth shut didn't he? And you can't move?" He sighed and scratched his head. "This isn't going to be easy to persuade him to let you go is it?"

'No? Really?' Lovino thought with an eyeroll. At least Antonio was able to figure out he couldn't talk or move so that saved some part of the headache. But it still didn't help everything else… 'Ugh…now what the hell do I do…?'

Antonio stood up and crossed his arms. "I guess I can go and try and talk to him again…Or maybe Ludwig can persuade him if I ask…Or I can try both…" He scooped Lovino up into his arms and carried him back to his room, since Lovino was unable to protest. He set him on the bed carefully once he got in the room and smiled cheerfully. "I figured you wouldn't like being left on the floor. I thought that maybe the bed would be better…"

'Won't have had to worry about it if I could move….' Lovino thought with a glare in his eyes. 'Dammit! This is so fucking annoying! Staying this way until I think about what I did? So I'm not supposed to protect him at all anymore? Just leave it for the potato bastard to do? Thank you ever so fucking much Feliciano...'

Antonio noticed the angry look in Lovino's eyes and tried to smile comfortingly. "I'm sorry Lovi. I'll talk to him now so we can get it taken care of sooner. I'll be right back." He rushed out of the room trying to find Feliciano. It didn't take long at all. The angel was sitting in the kitchen, still sulking and apparently still not very happy.

'Why the hell are you sorry for dammit…? It's not your damn fault…' Lovino thought as he watched Antonio leave. 'Ugh…cazzo….'

Feliciano looked up as Antonio walked up to him and frowned. "You're going to ask me to undo the spells aren't you?" he deadpanned, causing Antonio to halt in his tracks.

"W-well, sí. I don't think that's the right way to handle problems, Feli." Antonio replied, trying to talk carefully, not knowing if the Angel would get mad at him.

"He tried to hurt Luddy though!" Feliciano retorted, voice sounding hurt. "He even tried to use the devil's scent on him! I wasn't going to let him do that to him so I used those spells."

"I think he was just trying to protect you, Feli. He's your older brother and you two are really all you both know very well." Antonio said, trying to calm him down. "He's not going to let a newcomer try and take you away."

Feliciano paused and looked down, curling into himself.

"Antonio does have a point Feliciano." Ludwig suddenly said as he looked directly at the angel. "From what you said it seems that he doesn't like me because he's worried about you. And when he saw when I fell on you it would look pretty bad, especially from his point of view."

Feliciano nodded and sniffled, feeling bad about the way he'd treated his brother. He stood up and stumbled off to the room where Lovino was.

Antonio smiled softly and then grinned at Ludwig. "I'm sure they'll be fine now."

Ludwig nodded back. "Ja, you're right Antonio. I'm sure they will be."

When Lovino saw Feliciano walk in his eyes narrowed. 'What the hell does he want now…?'

Feliciano shuffled awkwardly to Lovino and sat in front of him. "Look, before I take those spells off, I just need to explain some things to you…" He settled into his spot and placed his hands in his lap. "Fratello, I know that you're my older brother and that you feel like you're obligated to protect me. But you need to understand that you can't go around attacking my friends and other people close to me. That's just going to hurt me as well. I love you and you will always be my fratello, but you need to understand that I'm not a child anymore and can protect myself from…humans at least. I don't need you to attack my friends because you think they're trying to hurt me."

Lovino looked away refusing to meet Feliciano's eye, feeling slightly glad he didn't have the ability to talk at the moment. He knew what Feliciano saying was true but….he wasn't the best at getting used to change. He never was, and he's been so used to being the one protecting Feliciano he never learned how to let Feliciano do it on his own... 'I can never do anything right can I?' Lovino thought annoyed.

Feliciano leaned forward and embraced his brother softly, wrapping his arms around Lovino's torso. "I'm sorry fratello. I'm sorry if I hurt you…Please don't be sad…please don't be angry…" He sat up straighter and then released the spells on Lovino. "I got carried away, but so did you. Can we…try to talk things out next time?"

"…fine dammit. I can try to do that." Lovino replied as he stretched to get feeling back into his limbs. "And…I guess I'm sorry for the shit I caused too…it did look like that bastard was doing something to you…but I should've talked to you first before I attacked the asshole."

Feliciano smiled brightly and crushed Lovino in another hug. "Ve! Thank you fratello! You're the best!" He giggled cheerfully and then pulled away again. "I'm glad that we talked about this."

"How the hell did we even talk? I couldn't fucking move or say anything dumbass." Lovino grumbled with an eyeroll. "But where did that temper of yours come from anyway dammit? If you want to use it on someone use it on somebody who deserves it like burger bastard."

Feliciano frowned and bowed his head apologetically. "S-sorry fratello…a-and I only got that way because someone close to me might have gotten hurt…you already saw what happened…last time…"

Lovino sighed and said, "Yeah…I remember. And I was too fucking useless to be able to help…sorry…"

"Th-that wasn't your fault though! You were still a child at the time!" Feliciano protested with a desperate shake of his head. "It still doesn't change how I acted."

"You did the best you could do at the time dumbass." Lovino said as he awkwardly put his arm around Feliciano's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't let some other bastard tell you otherwise."

Feliciano smiled sadly and leaned against his brother. "Okay fratello. _Grazie mille_ for everything. I really appreciate it."

"A-And I appreciate everything you do for me too dammit…" Lovino stuttered but let Feliciano lean against him. "Just stay your normal clueless dumbass self."

Feliciano's expression became slightly more somber. "I find it's harder to do that now," he mumbled so quietly that it was almost inaudible. 'I wonder if these fights will change me for the better…or for the worse.' he wondered, thinking about the warning he'd been given by the devil he'd slain.

"…you'll get it back. I know you. It's too damn ingrained to just disappear." Lovino said, trying to comfort Feliciano. Then he started dragged Feliciano to the door. "Well? Are you hungry or not dumbass?"

Feliciano made himself smile, if for his brother's sake at least. "Mm. I'm hungry. Let's go fratello!" He skipped out of the room, dragging Lovino with him, despite any protesting. "Ve~ ve~ ve~!" He stopped when he noticed Antonio smiling at the both of them.

"I see it went well?" Antonio asked, giving a thumbs up.

Feliciano smiled. Why did it suddenly feel so forced now? "Of course ve~! He's my fratello!"

Lovino sighed then dragged Feliciano to a corner of the room out of ear-shot. "Okay. What the hell is wrong with you now? And don't fucking lie to me dammit. I can tell there's some problem." He said as he crossed his arms and glared at Feliciano. "So you better spill it."

Feliciano paused and smiled at his brother. "Ve? I don't know what you're talking about fratello. I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Don't know what I'm talking about my ass." Lovino spat. "You better be glad I'm a devil right now so I can't use a truth spell on you. But I think I did catch exactly what that asshole did when he temporary turned me into an angel again, do you want to test that dumbass? Or are you just going to tell me? I'm your older brother, I can tell when something wrong with you just like how when you can tell something's wrong with me." He said with a scowl, "And before you say I can't do that I can tell that it's the kind of spell both angels AND devils can do."

Feliciano paled very slightly, but continued to smile. "Fratello…I'm fine really. P-please don't threaten me with spells…I know you're better at them than I am…"

Taking a step back Lovino sighed and said, "I warned you about lying dumbass…" Acting quickly before Feliciano had a chance to react Lovino muttered a spell under his breath causing a gentle silver glow to fall around him. After it disappeared Lovino let his (now pure white again) wings out and placed two fingers on Feliciano's mouth while muttering a spell. When he was done he smirked and said, "Well? Spill it right now Feliciano. What the hell is bothering you?"

Feliciano felt tears fill his eyes and he started to sob, catching Ludwig and Antonio's attention. "I'm so sorry fratello! I'm scared that I'm changing too much from myself! I've been acting really bad and I'm scared that I'll change for the worse!"

Lovino's expression turned solemn and he reached out and pulled Feliciano close to him. "You haven't been acting bad dumbass. If it's the shit with me then I'll admit that I probably deserve it, but if it's what that groping bastard told you then forget about right now dammit. He was doing that to taunt you, you kicked his ass and he didn't like it, it's as simple as that." Then he gently forced Feliciano to look him in the face and said, "Do you think I'd take you as my student if I thought you couldn't handle it? Fratello or not?"

Feliciano shook his head but continued. "B-but I still killed him and rather ruthlessly! When I get mad now it's like I lose everything else around me! It's like I don't care what I do; like I'd kill anybody who gets in the way! It's scary fratello! I don't like feeling that way!"

"it's called being WORRIED about someone dumbass." Lovino said sternly. "It happens to everyone. Hell, that's what happened when I thought that damn potato raped you. When you see something happening to someone you care about it makes you lose your head, all you can do it move on from it and hope for the best dammit." Then he glanced over at Ludwig and Antonio out of the corner of his eye, silently asking them to comment too.

"Er…" Ludwig coughed, "It is true Feliciano….it would happen to anyone. You shouldn't keep punishing yourself because of it."

Antonio nodded. "It's standard to want to protect whoever is close to you. It's not unusual and it's not bad. I agree with Lovi and Ludwig. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

Feliciano sniffled and nodded, clinging tightly to Lovino, not verbally replying for a few moments. "S-so I'm not bad?" he smiled softly and leaned into his brother. "I feel relieved."

"You better be relieved dammit. And you're not bad. Don't make me assign more damn lessons to pound it into your dman skull." Lovino threatened with a teasing smirk. But then he let out a small yelp and jumped when one of the feathers from his wings brushed against his arm. "Fuck…I forgot I still had these damn things out…" He grumbled as he glared back at the wing.

Feliciano giggled and patted the wing softly. "Silly fratello, how can you forget about something attached to you? And don't forget the feeling of those feathers, because we're going to get you back to normal soon."

Antonio stood up excitedly and pumped a fist into the air. "Of course we are! We're gonna kick those devils' butts and make them sorry for what they did! And then Lovi will be an Angel again!"

Lovino wordlessly touched one of the feathers, rubbing his hand over the soft surface. "I hope so…." He muttered under his breath, feeling embarrassed that he was starting to forget the feel of the wings, the ones he _supposed_ to have. Then he glanced at Feliciano and said, "Sorry about casting that truth spell on you… it should wear off soon…"

Feliciano shook his head and continued to smile softly. "I'm not mad. I understand why you did it, although it did kind of scare me since I didn't really want to talk about it. But it went better than I thought it would, and you made me feel better."

"Guess that's good…" Lovino muttered. "But just be glad that I'm not trying to abuse it and make you admit whatever damn secret I want to know about. Like if it was your doing that time when I had that one damn gatto jump into the shower with me." He said, hoping to help brighten Feliciano's mood. Even though that cat DID really startle him when it did that…

Feliciano smiled and giggled. "I know you wouldn't do that fratello. You wouldn't do anything mean like that to me. And that was me." He clapped his hands to his mouth, eyes widening and face reddening. The spell hadn't quite worn off yet.

Lovino's expression darkened, "It really was you….?" He asked, trying to keep from ranting that very second. But then his expression changed to a smirk. "You know…I really don't know how much longer the spell that turned me back into an angel will last….it would be a damn near shame to let it all go to waste… What do you think about that dumbass? I'm sure that you agree with me." He asked with a smirk still on his face.

"N-no fratello!" Feliciano squeaked, shaking his head rapidly in protest. "I-I don't want to…A-and I only did that because I thought it would be funny!" He slapped his hands to his mouth again and quickly backed away from Lovino, fearing what he might do.

Lovino's eye twitched but he kept smirking. "Oh…that's just too damn bad. And here I have a new spell that I never got the chance to practice yet. I really wish I could find out though…" Then he stalked up to Feliciano and laid his hand on top of Feliciano's head. "I know! How about _you_ tell me what you think of it." Then he muttered the spell under his breath, keeping a firm grip on Feliciano's head until the spell was done and he let go, still smirking. "I hope you really like gatti fratellino~. Maybe this'll help you actually think next time before you pull shit like that."

Feliciano froze in place and paled, wondering what exactly his brother had done to him. He didn't feel in different, but…Wait. What was that he felt behind him? He spun around, thinking there was something there, relieved to see nothing, until he turned his head and noticed the fluffy white and tan tail sticking out and waving back and forth. "T-tail?" He reached up and pressed his hands against the two furry ears on his head. "Ve-meow! What'd you do fratello! Why do I have cat ears and a tail?" he wailed. "I didn't know you could do anything like that! Fratello you meanie!"

Lovino burst out laughing, holding his sides and trying to keep from falling over (and hiding his wings to make sure Feliciano couldn't do anything to them). "And THAT'S the reason why I'm a spell teacher dumbass. I thought that you liked gatti. DAMN it feels great to be able to cast spells again! Oh, and before you say anything there is no fucking way in this whole damn world I will EVER teach you this spell I'm not that damn stupid to not realize that you would use it on me."

Antonio squeed and glomped Feliciano. "So cuuuute!" He tugged lightly on the ears and laughed when they flicked back nervously. "Awww Lovi would look cute with them too!"

"Hell no! Why would I want to look like a damn gatto bastard?" Lovino spat, not really liking all of the attention Antonio was giving Feliciano because of this but at the same time absolutely refusing to show he didn't like it.

"But you'd look so cute Lovi~!" Antonio cooed, not letting go of the panicking Feliciano and certainly not noticing the irritation that Lovino was starting to show. "Feli those ears suit you so well! So soft and fluffy~!" He started to pet his head, much like an owner would do to his pet. "So cuuuuute~!"

Lovino growled a little and his glare deepened. "Will you let go of him already…? You look like a fucking dumbass." He spat, not want to admit that it was because HE didn't like it.

"Ehhh but Lovi~! They're so cute and fluffy and they feel nice when you pet them!" Antonio protested with a pout, still oblivious. He looked at Ludwig and turned the freaked out Feliciano to face Ludwig. "Isn't he just so cute Ludwig? Don't you want to pet him too? The ears are really soft like a bunny's!"

"Er…N-Nein..that's alright Antonio." Ludwig said, feeling that the whole entire thing was very awkward and was just hoping for it to be over soon.

Lovino growled again, and then in a reckless (and a really not thinking) minute he reached up and touch the top of his own head while muttering the spell. Then he pointed at his cat ears and spat, "There! See! Are you happy now bastard? meow… this is what you wanted to see right you bastard?" Then his eyes widened when he realized what he said, 'D-Did I just..? UGH…what the fuck was I thinking…?' he thought and he glanced back at the white and brown tail moving behind him.

Antonio's eyes widened and started shining like a child that had just gotten the christmas present they'd always wanted. He ran over to Lovino and crushed him into a hug. "Waaah! Just like I thought! You're so cuuuuuuute Lovi!" He squeed, rubbing his face against Lovino's. "No! You're so much cuter than I thought you would be! Lovi~!"

Feliciano, terrified by the whole event hid behind Ludwig. "P-please don't let him get a hold of me again, meow…" he pleaded to Ludwig, tail twitching back and forth with anxiety.

Ludwig gently put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder as to not scare him. "don't worry. I won't. You're okay now right?"

Feliciano nodded and smiled, having calmed down slightly. "Ve-meow. I'm okay. Thank you Luddy." He hugged the taller man and, to his own surprise, started purring, tail twitching with contentment.

"Er..Y-You're welcome…" Ludwig said as he awkwardly let Feliciano hug him, but still feeling a still surprised by the purring. "T-That's good you're feeling better…"

Feliciano looked up and nodded with a bright smile. "It is! Ve ve ve! We can play right, meow? Can we play Luddy?" He pulled away and pawed at Ludwig playfully, tail wagging back and forth.

"Play…?" Ludwig asked confused as he looked down and stared at Feliciano. "Er…what do you mean…?"

"Ve-meow! You know. Play. Like…tag and hide and seek and-" His eyes widened when he noticed a stray string on Lovino's pants.

Meanwhile, Lovino let out a yelp and a loud curse when he was caught. "MEOW! G-Get the hell off me dammit!" He screeched with his tail waving wildly as he struggled to get free. "Let me go tomato bastard!" Why the hell didn't he think to include CLAWS with the spell….? Or why did he even cast it in the first place. "I'm not a fucking REAL gatto meow! So quit it!"

"But Lovi! You're so cute! Why can't I hug you?" Antonio whined, still stubbornly holding onto the cat/angel/devil mix. "I know you're not a gato but…" He started playing with the ears on Lovino's head, stroking them softly. "They're so cute."

"S-Stop that… T-Those are my fucking ears you meow damn bastard. And..and they're not cute dammit!" Lovino muttered before he unknowingly started purring and leaned into Antonio's touch.

Antonio forced himself not to hug Lovino tighter when he started purring. "Loviiiii! So cuuute! You're purring!" He exclaimed, looking more than completely thrilled with the fact. "And yes they are cute! Very very cute!"

"Stare zitto dammit…." Lovino muttered, but still continued to purr. "And it's only because of the damn spell…so stop it right now!" He said even though he liked the feeling of Antonio stroking his ears and didn't want him to stop at all.

Antonio didn't get to respond, due to Feliciano tackling his brother to the ground with a pounce, intending to attack the malicious string that had been taunting him so evilly the whole time he'd been watching. "Wah! Lovi!"

"Striiiiiiing!" Feliciano cheered, laying on top of his brother as he batted at it.

"FELICIANO! GET THE HELL OFF ME RIGHT THIS VERY DAMN SECOND!" Lovino screeched and shoved Feliciano off of him. Then he reached down and pulled the loose string off his pants and threw it at Feliciano's face. "THERE! There's that damn string you wanted!" He yelled. 'Ugh…don't tell me this damn spell's making him act like a kitten of all things…' he thought as he glared at his brother. But then he froze and thought, 'wait..shit…did it do the same thing to me too….?'

Feliciano caught string but pouted at Lovino. "Ve-meow…fratello that was mean…you didn't have to shove me off like that…it's just that it caught my attention. I couldn't help it." Suddenly he smiled and held up the string to show Ludwig, like he'd accomplished something important. "Ve-meow! Ludwig look! I caught the string!"

"Er….g-good job…." Ludwig as he stared at Feliciano and the string. Why isn't this spell over yet…?

Feliciano smiled more happily at the "compliment" and mewled happily. "Yaaay! Luddy said I did a good job~!" He started to play with the string, batting it across the floor, the string still "giving evil looks" at Lovino.

"It was your damn fault for jumping on me!" Lovino grumbled. But then his eye caught the string and he found himself staring at it (and unknowingly in a very predatory look). 'Grr…that damn bastard's taunting me… I'll show it…' he thought as he glared at the string.

"U-um Ludwig? Are they supposed to be so cat-like? I thought it was just supposed to affect appearance…" Antonio stuttered in concern, watching as Lovino started to stare down the string that was still being played with by Feliciano.

'that damn bastard…' Lovino thought, still glaring at the string with a small growl in his throat. 'If you keep taunting me I swear I'll…'

Feliciano smacked the string roughly, tail wagging back and forth and it slid to place itself so arrogantly in front of Lovino. "Ve-meow~! Fratello it landed in front of you!"

"I don't know…." Ludwig answered back as he watched Feliciano playing with the string and Lovino glaring at it. "Maybe you can distract Lovino enough to ask him about it…it is his spell after all…"

Antonio had to try not to laugh as he watched Lovino continue to glare at the thin material so intently. "Well, I don't think we need to worry too much. I mean, he is a master spell teacher isn't he? I'm sure he knew what he was doing."

"Ja….. I hope so…." Ludwig said with a sigh. Then he glanced over at Antonio and said, "But you seem to be strangely happy about all this."

"W-well…Ludwig he's just so cute!" Antonio said, pointing at Lovino. "You can't tell me that you don't think that little Feli is adorable or Lovi!"

"Er…well…actually I'm just hoping for this to be over with some…" Ludwig answered. "But maybe you should distract Lovino enough to answer him. Just in case."

Antonio pursed his lips at the answer he received and sighed. "You're probably right…"

"Ja…" Ludwig sighed. "Good luck with doing that Antonio."

Lovino couldn't take it anymore. He pounced on the evil string with a cocky satisfied expression and his tail waving behind him happily as his hand held it down to get it from getting away from him. "HA! I finally got you you meow bastard! That'll teach you to taunt me like that!"

Feliciano stared at his brother in surprise and then pounced on him excitedly, since Lovino was now apparently playing. "Ve-meow! Yay! Brother got the string~! Let's play fratello! Let's play!"

"Fine dammit!" Lovino growled back as he pushed Feliciano off him then swatted at the string. "I'll meow show this damn bastard!"

"Get it fratello! Show Mr. Evil String who's boss!" Feliciano cheered after sitting back up. "But you have to let me play too! No being stingy!"

"So? Meow…" Lovino retorted as he smacked the evil string and taught it another lesson about taunting him. "This bastard keeps taunting me dammit!"

"H-hey! Lovi!" Antonio called out, trying to get Lovino's attention, and essentially failing. He frowned and walked closer to the cat/angel/devil mix and grabbed his shoulder. "Lovi!"

Lovino shrugged Antonio's hand off and swatted the string away from him again. "Meow. Leave me alone dammit! I'm teaching this damn bastard a lesson for taunting me!"

"Lovi! Don't brush me off like that!" Antonio whined. "If you keep that up, I might just start crying!"

Hearing that made Lovino flinched then look at Antonio with his ears held back and his tail hanging low in guilt. "W-What is it dammit?" he stuttered.

"Is your spell supposed to be making you act like a cat?" Antonio asked. "And was it supposed to last this long?"

Lovino looked away (and making sure that the string didn't catch his eye again). "I didn't think it was supposed to… And I don't know how long… I guess I am getting rusty with the damn spells." He grumbled. "But… can you keep distracting me? It's annoying as hell acting like this…"

Antonio smiled cheerfully and nodded. "Sure Lovi. If it'll help you then I can do that." He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato for Lovino. He handed it to him with a smile. "Here Lovi. Hopefully this might help. Tomatoes are the best, right?"

Lovino facepalmed when Antonio handed him the tomato. "Yeah, they are… but is that really the very _first _damn thing you think of to use…?" He deadpanned then glanced over at Feliciano. "Probably should get him to stop going after that damn string too… But why the hell is he acting like a damn kitten of all things..? And then I had to start acting like that too…" He grumbled trying to make sure he didn't look at the string again.

"Hmmm…I don't know. It could just be that his child-like personality and the influence of the cat's nature mixed, which resulted in a kitten-like behavior." Antonio replied crossing his arms, ignoring the first question. "But I don't know…Maybe Ludwig can distract him for now?" He looked over to the German man and shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion.

Ludwig nodded and walked over to Feliciano. "Er… Feliciano?"

"Ve-meow?" Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with a big grin on his face. "What is it Luddy? Do you want to play too?"

"Er.. no…" Ludwig said unsure of how to explain it to Feliciano. "But.. don't you think it would be a good idea to calm down for a while. After all I'm sure your bruder's spell will end soon and I don't think you want to be on the floor like that."

Feliciano cocked his head and then continued to play with the string. "But it's fun Luddy! And it's not like I'm playing in mud or anything."

"I guess so…" Ludwig continued. "But it's better to make sure ja? After all we really don't want anything to happen. Maybe you would like to take a break and eat some pasta?"

Feliciano perked up at the mention of his favorite food and nodded his head happily. "Ve-meow! I'd love some pasta~!"

"Well, then maybe if you leave the string alone for a little while we can go get some." Ludwig said, with a small blink that it was working.

Feliciano paused and looked at the string sadly, but then decided that his love of pasta was much greater, so he jumped up onto his feet and hugged Ludwig instead. "Ve-meow~! Yay! Pasta!"

"Well… I guess we can go make some now…" Ludwig said as he silently pocketed the string when Feliciano wasn't looking. "That is if you want to of course."

"Ve-meow! Of course!" Feliciano cheered, rubbing his face gratefully against Ludwig's chest, tail swishing with happiness. "Let's make pasta!"

"Like that bastard can do anything.." Lovino retorted with a scoff. "He's already sucking at it. Why not just throw that meow evil string bastard away? Then he can't fucking taunt me anymore dammit!" Then he paled at what he said. 'I can't believe I actually said something like that…' He thought as he smacked his forehead again. "Dumbass… Why the hell did you have to cast that damn spell...?" He grumbled about himself under his breath.

"Ah, so it's the string that's causing it? I suppose that makes sense since cats love string. We could always try that…" Antonio replied.

"I don't know if it was that bastard dammit…" Lovino grumbled again. "And it wasn't like that was the damn thing that caused me to purr before…." Then he trailed off as a blush started to cover his face.

Antonio smiled at Lovi and hugged him cheerfully. "Lovi you look like a tomato~! How cute~!"

Lovino blushed even more and started pushing against Antonio's chest to get free. "I don't look like a meow fucking tomato dammit! Just shut the hell up already you meow bastard!" He hissed and accidently smacked Antonio's leg with his tail.

Antonio laughed and continued to hold Lovino close, "Lovi~! Don't be mad! I'm just hugging you! You're just so cute! Why wouldn't I want to? And besides, doesn't it count as a distraction?"

"Hell no dammit!" Lovino retorted as he continued to struggle even though he knew Antonio was right. Then an idea popped into his head and he looked up at Antonio with the saddest eyes he could and gently touched Antonio's leg with his tail as he held his ears back. "Please let me go bastard… meow.." he whimpered while inwardly smirking and thinking 'ha! Two can play this damn game bastard!'

Antonio paused and immediately let go, face flushing red. "S-sorry Lovi! I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry if I did. I hadn't meant to do so…"

"Y-You didn't hurt me dammit!" Lovino said stuttering and annoyed that his plan didn't work exactly as he wanted it to. "I was only trying to trick you so you'd let me go dammit…." He grumbled under his breath.

Then he looked around the room and blinked. "Where the hell is that evil string bastard?" He asked and completely missed Ludwig sending a silent message to Antonio about where the 'evil string bastard' went. "Don't tell me that bastard ran away!" Lovino growled as his eyes scanned the room for the said evil string.

Antonio caught eye of Ludwig's gesture and nodded, knowing that he'd hidden it and decided to get Lovino's attention on something else. "Well, maybe he did since you scared him off…or something. But hey, it looks like Feli is going to make pasta. Maybe you should help him." He smiled, hoping that Lovino would believe him.

Lovino puffed his chest out proudly, "of course I scared that damn bastard off. He meow knows better than to mess with me now dammit, that'll teach him." Then he glanced over at Feliciano and said, "Fine, I'll guess I'll help him with the damn pasta…" He said as he glanced back at Antonio, "But why? He's perfectly capable of cooking all by himself."

Antonio smiled at the first part, relieved that Lovino believed that the string had run away. "O-Of course." At the question though, he faltered slightly. "Ah, well, I just figured that it might be better if you helped since he might hurt himself since he's lost more of his concentration due to the whole spell thing…" '_Wait, did that even make sense? Please believe it!'_ He prayed silently, still smiling hopefully.

Lovino stared at Antonio for a few seconds before he sighed, "Fine dammit. I can see that dumbass doing something right now. He'll probably think a damn thing of linguine is a string and start playing with it…" He said and ignoring the fact that that could probably happen to him too at the moment, started to walk into the kitchen after Feliciano.

"So what do we do now Antonio?" Ludwig asked as he walked over to Antonio. "It seems that Lovino has problems focusing at the moment too. both of them could get hurt with how they are right now."

Antonio sighed and crossed his arms. "I can't really think of anything off the top of my head right now except to just keep an eye on them and hope it wears off soon. Or that Lovi can remove the spell himself."

Ludwig sighed as well and nodded, "Ja. I guess that makes sense. But if I had to guess I would think it has to wear off because Lovino probably would have taken it off earlier if he could."

"Oi! What the hell are you two meow bastards going on about in there?" Lovino called in as he peeked out the doorway at him. "You're not talking about us are you?"

"Just about how cute you are Lovi~!" Antonio replied with a cheerful voice and silly grin, knowing that he was going to get mad and start yelling back at him about how his comment was stupid.

"W-What kind of fucked up thing is that to talk about?" Lovino yelled with his face started to turn red and his ears held back from embarrassment. "And I'm not fucking cute dammit! How many times to I have to tell you that! A-And it's your fucking fault that I'm acting like a damn gatto right now meow!"

"Ehhhh but Lovi! You are cute!" Antonio protested with a whine. "You're super cute and how is my fault that you're acting like a cat? You put the spell on yourself!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU-!" Lovino started to shout but then stopped himself and glared at Antonio. "Forget it. I'll go back and see if Feliciano needs help." Then he pulled his head back and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Antonio cocked his head in confusion. "I didn't do anything though…did I? Hey Ludwig, did I do anything to make him do that? I mean, it's not like I told him to."

"Er…well…" Ludwig started unsure of how to say it. "I think he might have cast it on himself because he was jealous of how you were treating Feliciano… When I saw how he was acting before it seemed like he wanted some of the attention too. Of course I could be wrong."

"Jealous? Why would Lovi be jealous of how I was treating Feliciano? That would make it seem like he likes me right?" Antonio responded, face showing his complete puzzlement. "He just thinks of me as a friend (at most) though, so why would he be jealous?"

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Actually Antonio….. You shouldn't be asking me about this… The best one to ask would be Lovino himself."

Antonio frowned. "But he usually gets mad whenever I ask him something…I don't know if he'd actually respond to something like that. At least not willingly…"

"Well…" Ludwig said after a moment of thought. Then he looked at Antonio directly in the eye. "Maybe he won't get mad about that. Because in a way it does show him you care enough to ask. Does… that make any sense?"

Antonio paused and sighed. "It does, but…I'm still not quite sure if I should ask him, you know?"

Ludwig nodded at him. "Ja, I understand it is your choice after all Antonio."

But then Lovino came back into the room again and glared at them both with his tail twitching in irritation. "The damn pasta's done so both of you bastards get your asses in there and eat dammit. I'm not letting all of our damn work get cold and disgusting like one of those sucky potatoes."

Feliciano bounded in after his brother and smiled widely. "The ears and tail went away too while we were making the pasta~! Ve! I'm not a kitty anymore!"

"Yeah… joy for you meow dumbass… isn't that just great?" Lovino grumbled and crossed his arms. Even thought he did kind of figure that this would happen since Feliciano had the spell cast on him first, but it still didn't mean he couldn't be annoyed by it. "Are bastard going to go eat already or do we meow have to stuff it down your damn throats?" He spat increasingly aware of the fact he still had cat ears and a cat tail. 'great… now I'm the only one with it…' he thought to himself.

"Of course fratello! Come on let's go~!" Feliciano exclaimed, grabbing his brother's hands and dragging him back into the kitchen.

"It was fucking sarcasm dammit!" Lovino yelled as he was dragged. "And will you let go already?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Antonio replied with a grin, following behind the still-energetic Feliciano. "No need to rush, Lovi."

"But if we don't hurry then the pasta'll get cold!" Feliciano protested from ahead.

"We wouldn't move that slow, Feli." Antonio laughed.

After the quick meal, that took a little bit longer due to the fact that Lovino kept trying to keep Ludwig from eating by telling him to go cook something himself and that 'he doesn't want to waste perfectly good pasta on potato bastards', they were all finally cleaning up all the dishes they had used and were getting ready to go to bed for the night.

"Why the hell am I helping with this…?" Lovino grumbled as he took his aggression out on the plate he was supposed to be drying and also trying to ignore the dangling string on the edge of the cloth he was using.

"Because you told Feli that you didn't want him to hurt himself should he (likely) drop a plate and break it. And then I said I'd help you so you didn't have to do it by yourself." Antonio responded cheerfully with a smile, setting his washed plate aside. "Isn't it easier when you don't do it alone?"

"Guess so…" Lovino muttered, calming down a little and drying the plate more carefully. "But it's annoying as hell trying to not go after this damn meow string….." he grumbled, not really paying attention if Antonio heard him or not. "The damn bastard might start taunting me again dammit."

Antonio chuckled to himself at Lovino's response and grabbed the towel so he could yank the string off. "Well, if I pull it off, then maybe it won't be such a problem, sí?" He took the string and hid it from Lovino's view so that it didn't provoke his instincts to attack it. "If you can't see it, it won't bug you right?"

Lovino glared at him and spat, "I was doing a perfectly fine job of ignoring that string bastard without your meow damn help bastard." Then he groaned and said, "Are you done yet dammit? I'm ready to go pass out and forget all this shit already happened…"

"I'm sure you were, Lovi." Antonio replied with a joking grin. "And yes I'm done. You can go ahead and go to bed, Lovi. Just gotta put these away." He picked up the stack of washed plates and stuck them back in the cupboard where they belonged. He yawned and stretched his arms before walking out of the kitchen and patting Lovino on the head. "Good night Lovi."

"D-Don't do that dammit." Lovino stuttered when Antonio patted his head. Then he bit his lip before grabbing Antonio's arm. "H-Hey….bastard? C-Can you stay with me tonight? Feliciano's just going to be bugging the potato bastard and it's gets cold in that damn room I'm in…" he quietly asked, refusing to meet Antonio's eye. "And I don't think I'll be able to sleep right now if it's cold…."

Antonio's eyes widened in surprise but then he smiled softly. "I don't mind Lovi. But are you sure you don't just want extra blankets? You don't usually want to be near me often. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Lovino's ears went flat against his head as his face started to flush red from embarrassment. "I-I don't want any damn blankets! And plus…. Someone else's body heat and heartbeat is calming…." He muttered. "Or is it that you just don't want to dammit? I don't care either way…." But even though he said that he was scared that Antonio would tell him no…

Antonio shook his head quickly. "No no no! That's not what I meant! I just…didn't think you'd ever…Never mind." He scratched the back of his head nervously and started walking to his room, wondering if it had anything to do with the temporary cat part of him, or if (he hoped) Lovino was starting to warm up to him more.

"Think I'd never what?" Lovino asked confused as he flopped down onto the bed and immediately curled up underneath and taking most of the space and covers. "Why the hell are you acting so damn weird? I'm just here to get some damn sleep."

"Ah…Lovi I need some room too." Antonio said with a soft smile. "I don't want to sleep on the edge." He pulled up the sheets and scooted in next to Lovino before letting his head fall on the pillow. "Wow. So a lot really did happen today, huh? I wonder if the rest of our time is going to be like this." He turned slightly so he could tuck Lovino in. "Sleep well, okay Lovi? We're going to have to get busy tomorrow."

"Meow… when don't we have something happening…" Lovino grumbled sleepily ignoring the fact that Antonio was tucking him in. "But… bouna notte… Antonio…" Then he fell asleep right after he said that, gently cuddling up against Antonio's side.

* * *

><p>And that's it! :D<p>

Review please! Tell us what ya think! XD


End file.
